A Season in Hell
by small-ant38
Summary: After Blaine, Kurt did not really expect to meet someone in the near future. After all, he's the only gay out of the closet in Lima. So, he couldn't believe his bad luck when he found himself targeted by some psycho he met at a party. OC SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Staring at his face in the sunshade mirror, Kurt glared at his own reflection as he combed some rebel hair down his head. He was in front of Kate's house, one of the Cheerios, where a lot of people seemed to be already having fun, judging by the noise and the music. It was prom night and a very big part of the students of McKinley had planned to keep on enjoying the night at Kate's since her parents were out for the week end. All glee club members were supposed to be here and most of the football team were at another party, so it was supposed to be a really good night without worries of bullying. Kurt didn't attend a lot of parties, except the glee ones of course, because there were always lots of jocks and at the sight of what they did to him at school under the teachers' noses, he couldn't imagine how they could behave when no one was there to check on him. When he was finally satisfied with his reflection, Kurt put his comb back in his hand bag and got out of his car, locking it, and headed towards the house.

When at the door, Kurt knocked, not so sure if someone was going to hear because the music was very loud. However the door opened, revealing an ecstatic Mercedes smiling more than ever, Kurt hugged his best friend who appeared to be kind of drunk and asked her quickly where he should put his jacket. When it was done, he went back to what appeared to be the dancing room for the night, and met Tina who was coming towards him with a glass in her hand. He smiled at her as she gave him the glass, and took a sip just to taste. The content of the glass tasted like vodka orange, but with a lot of vodka. Kurt didn't mind drinking, he had already planned either to sleep over or to sleep in his car if he was too drunk to drive home, his sleeping bag being in his trunk. As he scanned the room to check who was there he noticed some familiar faces, some from glee club, some from the Cheerios, some from school and several people he had never seen. He took several sips from his glass before heading back towards Mercedes to dance on the Lady Gaga song that was played. They danced and sung for about 5min before Kurt went back to the bar to take another of that delicious drink in which he could no more taste the alcohol, he knew that it meant that he was beginning to be drunk, but whatever, he had very few occasions of drinking with all his friends and, after all, he was being responsible. He danced with Mercedes for another hour before she felt sick and tired and went to bed in a room upstairs. Kurt went on dancing with anyone when he felt a hand on his waist moving in the rhythm of the music, he turned his head to check who it was, and saw a handsome guy who appeared to be 19 or 20 dancing graciously, his hands on each side of Kurt's waist. Being drunk and in lack of affection from other men, Kurt was overjoyed at the idea of dancing with this cute guy. They danced a long time, Kurt couldn't really tell how many since it seemed to stretch, then the unknown guy took his hand and led him outside the door.

When he looked around the room, Puck really wondered what he was doing here. Right, it was a party and he really enjoyed parties, but he couldn't drink since his mother was really strict about that after the juvie issue, and he couldn't have a good time with Santana since she obviously was into Britanny now. He was getting really bored so he took his beer and went outside to smoke a cigarette before leaving. He went outside and leaned against the wall searching his pack of cigarettes in his pocket. When he found it he lit up one and looked around to see two boys I the distance. One of them was pressed against the wall and the other boy leaned against the first one kissing him. Puck smiled at the sight of his glee mate finally having fun, because, really, Hummel might be nice, but he had never really seen him having fun. He looked at the other boy to see if he knew him, he had always thought that Mike Chang was gay because of the way he danced, but after several inconspicuous glances he realized that it was not Chang nor anyone he knew. He realized two other things, first, the guy was older than they were, secondly, he seemed much more willing to run his hands on Hummel than Hummel appeared to be towards him. In fact Hummel seemed to move his hands only on the other guy's arms when he went too close to his ass or the waistband of his pants. Puck began to worry for the gay kid but he didn't want to ruin the party so he took a step closer to the couple to see the look on Hummel's face. He seemed lost, like in a daze, but not really in a positive way. Puck began to wonder if he should interfere because right, he was his former brother's best friend and his almost friend since they were both in glee club, same social suicide. But then what if Hummel was really having fun with this guy? And did he really want to take the risk to get into troubles for the gay kid ? Puck didn't have time to solve his dilemma when he saw the bigger guy slowly finding his way in Kurt's pants. He took several steps forward and went to Hummel. "Hey dude, everything's okay ?" He asked genuinely to the apparently drunk kid.

"Who are you ? His boyfriend ?" The other boy asked sharply.

Puck felt taken aback but more by the tone of boy's voice than by the question "What ? No, not at all, I'm very straight, I'm just... just a friend of Kurt's" That was kind of a lie since Hummel was not really his friend but this asshole was not supposed to know that.

"Then why d'you come bothering us like a jealous lover, fuck off !"

Puck looked at the older guy bewildered. It took him a few seconds before realizing how harsh was the way this guy talked to him, he was used to people being afraid of talking to him since he went to juvie and no one talked to him this way except his mother and Santana. "What ? I'm not jealous, I'm just... I have nothing to tell you ! I don't even know who you are, now put your fuckin' hands off my friend otherwise I can really get angry and I don't think you wanna see me angry !"

"Alright. You know what? I'm done here. I let you go with your fuckin boyfriend" Puck vaguely caught a threat gritted between the jerk's teeth, something about the fact that he wasn't done with Kurt. With that, the older boy left in the direction of the street. Puck felt relieved, he had lost some self-confidence for a few seconds but had found it again and made the jerk fuck off. He didn't take the threat towards Hummel seriously, because the jerk might be older than them but physically he had not even half the strength Puck had in his guns.

Kurt still looked lost. He looked at Puck with a poor smile before saying

"Oh Puckerman I am your friend ? What an honor ! Thank you for saving me from the big bad wolf, I think he would've eaten me otherwise. I think I'm tired, I'll go back home. See ya !"

He took a step towards his car when Puck grabbed his shoulder

"There's no way you're driving back home in that state of yours ! 'm gonna find Finn to drive you home."

Kurt didn't fight as Puck led him into the house, Kurt sat down on the floor looking at the ceiling while Puck scanned the room to find Finn who was obviously nowhere to be seen. He thought of calling since the man had told them that they could call him if they needed a ride being drunk at any time, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Hummel when he thought of the shame the boy would feel in front of on Monday … He finally gave up grabbed Hummel's jacket and handbag, put the kid back on his feet and led him to the car. When he opened the backseats door Hummel jumped in the car and laid down along the three backseats. Puck then, sat on the driver seat and drove off to the Hudmel house. When he arrived in front of the big house he had to face another dilemma. Whether to ring the bell and having to face Burt Hummel who was well-known for being overprotective and looking like a bear and telling him that his son was drunk on the backseats of his Navigator, or leaving Hummel there hoping he would wake up before dawn not to have to face his father. Thinking that he had already done a lot for Hummel tonight, he didn't want to have to deal with an angry father. He got out of the car, searched for something to cover the boy's body and found a sleeping bag in the trunk. He spread it over Kurt, opened one of the passenger window to let a hand space, locked the door and threw the keys on the boy by the window. Puck yawned, gave one last glance at the sleeping boy and walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this is my very first fanfic. English is not my native language so I need to reread my chapters and so does my sister to help me. I hope there are not too much mistakes. If there are I apologize. Since this is my first fanfic I'd really like you to review to give me tips or just tell me you like it or not, but if not tell me why please ! Thanks to those who added my story to story alert I'm really glad you like it.**

**Chapter 2 :**

A throbbing headache and a sharp pain on his chest. That's all Kurt felt when he emerged from his deep drunken sleep. He had never felt that bad, opening one eye to see where the sun was, then the other to see where himself was. The sky was a pale pink colored, it was dawn, his face was crushed against a soft material, when his nose scented the material he realized he was in his car, the familiar scent reassured him and he tried to sit on the seat to see what was hurting him in his chest, looking at his chest he saw nothing but a little mark on his skin that appeared to be the clip of the seatbelt, he was not hurt. Except for his head that was very painful. Looking outside, he realized that he was in the alley just in front of his house. Wanting to feel safe and avoid his father, he gathered his things, took the keys that laid on the car floor and got out of the car to the house door. He opened the door and sneaked inside, straight to his room because he really couldn't face his father right now, he needed to take a long, long nap. Throwing himself on his bed he starting feeling the slumber calling him, he knew there were a lot of unanswered questions like what happened last night, why were there scratches on his neck and waist, how did he end up sleeping in his car, in front of his house. But as he fell asleep he promised himself to answer those questions as soon as he woke up.

The migraine had stopped when Kurt woke up several hours later, he sat up on his bed and tried to remember what happened the night before but all he saw was a big black hole between 11.30pm and 6.00am. He stood up and went to his hand bag to find his I Phone. Lookinh through it, he realized that he might have worried a lot of people, there were 15 missed calls from Mercedes, 10 from Finn and some others from other gleeks. He called his best friend quickly to let her know that he was fine and try to find out what he had done, because he could get so ridiculous when he was drunk.

"Kurt ?"said Mercedes after one short ring "Are you alright ? Where are you ? Where have you been ? I went to rest a little while and when I went back downstairs you were nowhere to be seen, I freaked out !"

"Calm down Mercedes I'm fine, I'm home." He said calmly, trying to soften the panic in his friend's

voice.

"You're home ? You went home on your own last night ? But you were drunk, Kurt ! Why the hell have you done that ? If you'd had an accident, I swear to god I would have killed you !"

"Well... that's the point, I have not the slightest idea how I got home, I don't remember anything that happened at Kate's house. All I know is that when I'm drunk I never drive my Baby; you know that ?"

"But if you didn't drive it then you went home walking ? I think it's even more dangerous ! You could've been kidnapped or-"

"Stop yelling Mercedes you can't even imagine how lost I feel. I woke up laying on the back seat of my Baby with my sleeping bag on me, in the alley in front of my house."

"Wow... That's weird ! Why didn't you just go to your bedroom to sleep ?"

"I didn't drive back home Mercedes, I told you ! But I'm kind of worried because I don't know who drove my car and I also have a lot of scratches on my chest and hips and I don't remember how it happened... Do you remember what I did before you went to rest ?"

"Well, yeah I remember you were dancing and singing like crazy with me, and drinking too !"

"That's all you know ? Maybe Finn knows something about it, he called me almost as much as you did ..."

"No he doesn't, he spent the night there and when I couldn't find your car I went to him and we started looking for you and calling. You got us really worried Kurt !" The girl had calmed down but from her tone, Kurt could hear the anxiety of the night, and he felt guilty for not checking on his cell phone before sleeping.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, you didn't check to see if I was home ?"

"No Britanny said she had seen you making-out with some cute guy in the front porch so we checked the neighborhood but we couldn't find you, by the way you'll have to tell me more about this tomorrow morning !" She said so and Kurt could hear the grin stretching her mouth.

"I don't remember anything Mercedes how could I possibly tell you about this ?" Kurt felt really curious about this, he didn't know any other gay guy in Lima and had no idea how he could have been making out with another guy. All of a sudden an image shot to his eyes.

"Wait Mercedes, did Britanny describe the guy I was making out with ? Oh tell me it's not Blaine !"

"Britanny used to have a little crush on Blaine, she would have recognized him don't worry about that !"

"Thank god ! Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be just after we agreed to stay friends."

"Oh yeah, I imagine... I gotta go White boy, don't ever scare me like that d'you hear me ?"

"I'll try, darling ! See ya !"

Kurt hung up the phone still sitting on the edge of his bed. He had already been drunk several times but he usually could remember, if not the whole night, at least some flashes of what happened. He must have drunk very much. He resolved himself to figure it out on Monday and to spend his Sunday doing his homework and helping his dad at the shop. He managed to empty his mind of all the questions he had yet to answer. When his father asked him about his night, Kurt answered vaguely, telling him that he had danced a lot and didn't drink. It's not that his father didn't want him to drink, he knew how it was being teenager but since he went home during the night he really didn't want him to think he had driven drunk.

On Monday morning, however, the worrying went back to him as he realized that he had maybe made a fool of himself the whole night and didn't know who had seen him. As he walked through the parking lot of the school, he resolved himself to go and ask Kate if she knew who was there on Saturday night and what happened to him. He had made his way to his locker when he saw Kate at the end of the corridor, he started to walk towards her when he saw Puck walking to her and beginning to chat. Kurt cursed mentally, she was always with the other cheerios and this was likely the only occasion he could have to talk to her in private and Puck had spoiled it.

On Monday morning when Puck walked to school he had only one idea in his head, find Kate. It had occupied a very big place in his thoughts all Sunday long. What this guy had mumbled after letting Hummel go really sounded like a threat even if at first he hadn't worried about it. He hadn't thought the way he should have because he just couldn't understand what this guy could do to the gay kid. But then, after thought, he had realized that maybe, for gay people of course, Hummel could be very attractive. Because after all, he had all the gay habits at top level. After making a quick parallel with chicks, Puck had realized that maybe he had saved Hummel from being raped. When reality had sunk to him, he had felt really relieved for taking the decision to take Hummel back home. So, on Monday morning he walked fast towards the school to find Kate and ask her about the jerk who was after Kurt. When he found her he just intended to ask her about his name, not telling anything about what had happened because he didn't want to spread rumors.

"Hey Kate !" he greeted her

"I don"t want to have sex with you Puckerman how many times will I have to tell you ?" She said sighing.

"What ? No it has nothing to do with that ! I was just wondering, Saturday night at your party there was a boy who looked like 20, dark hair... do you know him ?"

"Oh oh ! Has Mr Puckerman aka sex-shark finally turned gay ?" she asked sharply.

"Oh please ! Not at all, I just think he's the one who stole my fuckin' mobile." He made up the story as he talked, he had always been a good liar.

"Too bad, being gay would have suited you, well I don't really know Jack, he's the friend of a friend of mine and he's not in McKinley, there's no way you'll ever see your mobile again." She then left him.

Puck felt relieved at learning that the Jack guy was not in McKinley. He went to English class and began to think that he should tell Finn, after all it was not his role to worry for the gay kid; he had done enough for him and Finn was his brother. At the break he followed Finn to tell him about that.

"Hey Finn I need to talk to you"

"I really have no time Puck what is it about ?" he seemed not to be willing to talk to his former best friend.

"It's about Hum... Kurt, I think there's some bad guy after him" he said trying to catch his friend's attention.

"What are you talking about ? Look, Kurt's a big boy he knows how to deal with other guys. Besides, I think he'd be happy to know if there was a guy after him." Finn had already made a move to leave.

"What, hey ! He's your fuckin' brother ! If someone tells you there's some bad guy after him you should try to protect him !" Puck was angry at Finn's reaction, he would have broken every single bone of the guy if someone told him that some jerk was after his little sister !

"First, Kurt's not my brother, second, as I told you, he's a big boy and he knows how to deal with boys, now leave me alone I have to meet Rachel !" With that, he left a puzzled Puck in the middle of the hall.

Puck didn't know what to do. He had already done everything he could to help Kurt, now there was nothing left, so he went to his next class and stopped thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

On Monday evening Kurt still had no clue about Saturday night but nobody had looked at him in a weird way so he guessed he had behaved normally at the party and stopped worrying because it had really bad effects on his skin. He went back home to find Carole in the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie, how was your day ?"

"Hi Carole, it was fine, yours ?" Kurt was really fond of Carole she was so sweet and every time she talked to him he smiled instinctively.

"It was fine thanks."

Kurt went to his basement to drop his school bag and do his homework. During the dinner he inquired about Finn's absence and Burt told him he was at Rachel's. _Of course,_ he thought, they couldn't stand being away from each other for one night.

Tuesday was a busy day so Kurt completely forgot about Saturday night and spent most of the time with Mercedes who had stopped asking questions about the mysterious guy when she had realized he had really forgotten everything. After Glee club Kurt went back to his locker to take and drop stuff and went to the almost empty parking lot. He immediately spotted the guy standing by his SUV, apparently waiting. Kurt was used to bullies waiting for him after school for a little throw-in-the-dumpster goodbye so he prepared himself for the worst. But getting closer he realized that this guy didn't belong to the football team nor to the hockey team-and he was quite cute ! When he reached his car the guy came to him.

"Hi !" he said cheerful.

"Hi..." Kurt said hesitantly because the guy seemed very confident and Kurt was never confident

with unknown people.

"You don't... Does this car belong to you ?" The guy said, he had lost his self confidence for a second but it seemed to be back stronger than ever.

"Yeah it's my car, why ?" Kurt asked uncertain.

"Well, this is my car" He said pointing the car next to Kurt's " I think I touched yours while parking mine, I didn't see any mark on yours but I wanted to check that with you you know to see if it was okay."

Kurt tensed automatically, he ran to the side where the car was parked and examined every inch of his car to make sure there was no mark on his Baby, because no one was allowed to touch his Baby. But it looked as if there were no marks so he relaxed and went back to the unknown guy.

"I don't see any mark, it looks okay."

"Oh good ! I hadn't seen any but still … you know... I'm Nicolas by the way !" he said lifting his hand to shake Kurt's.

"I'm Kurt" He said, shaking the other's hand, this guy had really wonderful eyes, when Kurt realized that he had been watching him for too long he turned his eyes and started to blush.

"Well Kurt, would you like to take a coffee with me like tomorrow ?" This guy was so self confident, Kurt blushed twice more at the coffee demand.

"Wh... yeah, sure, with great pleasure" he managed to say.

"Great, I give you my phone number, can you give me yours ?"

"Oh sure !" Kurt began to search in his bag for a paper and a pencil and started to write down his own number when someone arrived and hit the paper with force to make it fall on the floor. Kurt looked up to see who the attacker was, he hadn't been bullied the whole day, it had to happen. But when he saw Puck standing there with hatred in his eyes he couldn't help but gape, Puck hadn't bullied him since he had joined glee club and Kurt really thought that he was over it.

"What the hell Puckerman ?" Kurt shouted.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing ?" Puck asked, but he wasn't turned to Kurt he looked Nicolas right in the eyes with hatred all over his face.

"Puckerman stop this, what is your problem ?" Kurt asked getting angrier at every second.

"My problem ? I wonder what's yours ! After what this jerk has done to you you give him your number, really ?"

"What are you talking about I don't even know him I just met him 5 minutes ago !" Kurt wanted to punch Puck right in the face, he was finally going to have a date with a really beautiful guy and he just came to ruin everything with an incoherent speech.

"What ? So you don't remember, well he knows you and all he wants is to fuck you so get the hell outta here !"

"Who are you ? I don't even know you how can you tell such things about me ?" Nicolas asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Fuck off Puckerman I really have no time to deal with your hallucinations !" Kurt said pissed off.

"But he … Whatever ! Be careful Hummel !" he said walking away.

"Wait, Puck !" Kurt said suddenly realizing something, "Are you the one who drove me home Saturday night ?"

"Yep" Puck said simply still not facing them.

"Thanks" Kurt said.

"No big deal" Puck said walking away for good.

When he was home Kurt was happier than ever, he hadn't been bullied the whole day, he had solved the mystery of Saturday night and most of all he had a date ! Well not a date, a coffee, with an handsome guy named Nicolas. He felt so happy that he jumped on his bed and called Mercedes to tell her about all this.

On Wednesday Puck was supposed to look after his sister, he put a movie on for her and went back to his room to do his homework. He tried hard but couldn't concentrate on it because he couldn't stop his head from showing him the images of Hummel not being able to fight the guy from touching him. He thought that maybe they were together now but then Hummel wouldn't be drunk and would be able to fight. Yet, the guy was bigger than the gay kid and could easily take advantage of him. But maybe he was all for it after all, he seemed really annoyed the day before

when he wanted to stop them from exchanging their phone numbers

_What the fuck ?_ Puck thought, am I really gonna spend my whole day thinking about the gay kid ? No way, he went downstairs where the movie was ending and asked his sister

"Sarah, d'you wanna see something cool and do some sport ?" he asked with a smile

"Yeah of course" she said grinning

He took her to his fight club and left her with the kid class while he went to release his tension against a punching bag. He did so for two hours, punching as if it was the bastards at juvie, as if it was Figgins, as if it was Finn, as if it was everyone that made his life worse. When he felt exhausted Puck went to the locker room and took one of the best showers in his life, the water was cold but it was the best thing ever his head was empty of worries. 20 minutes later he picked up Sarah at her class.

"How was it ?"

"It was amazing, I learned some judo tricks, I'll be able to fight all the boys at school now !" she said with a wide smile over her face.

"There's no way you're gonna fight at school, if boys attack you, you can defend yourself, then you come to me and I'll scare them away from you okay ?" Sarah was 9 and she already wanted to fight against the jerks at school, Puck could only imagine how she was gonna be at 17.

They went back home only to get Sarah prepared for her pajama party. Puck prepared her bag and took it downstairs, she was already ready to go, it was her first pajama party and she was really eager.

"there will be no boys right ?" Puck asked suspiciously

"It's a pajama party Noah, that means girls in pajamas talking about boys, watching movies etc..."

someone knocked at the door, the little girl ran to open it to the father of one of her friends who came to pick her up. She said hi then jumped into the car.

"Hello, I'm Noah, Sarah's brother" he said shaking hands with the older man in front of him.

"Hi, I'll take her to school tomorrow morning, is that okay ?"

"Sure, thanks for the ride, bye" Puck said very politely.

"Bye" The father went to his car, leaving Puck alone.

Puck fell on the couch and switched the TV on when he felt his phone buzzing, he took it out of his pocket to check who was calling. It was an unknown number, he took it anyway

"Hi ?"

"Puck ?" The voice was hesitant.

"Yeah it's me, who's it ?"

"It's Kurt, wh... what happened sat... Saturday night ?" Kurt's voice was shaking, there was something wrong in it.

**A/N: Little cliffy, I know it's mean but I couldn't help it. Tell me what you think of it please, reviews makes me smile a lot !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's new chapter, hope you enjoy it, if you do please tell me, reviews make my day brighter.**

**I don't own glee as you might guess.**

**Chapter 4 :**

"Kurt are you okay ?" he asked worried.

"Puck, what happened sa... Saturday night ?" he could hear a sob at the other end of the line and understood that the boy was crying.

"Why are you crying ? What happened ?" as he talked reality sank to him " Has the jerk you were with yesterday night done something to you ?" He was already angrier than ever.

There was another sob at the other end of line "You... you can tell me I told you if you want, but tell me what happened Saturday" he begged him, half talking half sobbing.

"Kurt are you hurt ? Come to my place and I'll tell you, do you need me to pick you up ?" Puck felt really worried for his glee mate he had no idea of what had happened to him so he imagined the worst.

"No, I … I can come by myself" He said, he hang up, leaving Puck worried at the end of the line.

If it hadn't been for Kurt needing him, Puck would have already been hunting down the bastard who attacked the gay kid and he would be begging for his life. But he had to wait for Kurt so he sat there keeping his mobile in his hand in case Hummel called again.

Five minutes later, which seemed to be an eternity, someone knocked at the door and Puck jumped from the couch to open. Kurt was standing there, his left eye swollen, a purple bruise on the cheek and blood running from his lip. When he saw Puck he fell in his arms crying harder. Puck took the crying boy to the couch, sat him down and waited for him to calm down.

When the crying became little sobs Puck looked at the small boy who seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"Kurt what happened to you ?" he asked softly.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it" he said.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later come to the bathroom with me I'll clean you up." He took the kid by his arms to help him stand up, they walked to the bathroom and Kurt sat on the edge of the bath

tub.

"You're lucky I have experience in being beaten up, I know how to clean you and reduce the pain, as much as possible of course." he tried to talk lightly for the boy not to think about whatever just happened. When he was done cleaning up Kurt, they went back in the living room and sat on the couch. Kurt still avoided Puck's gaze.

"I... I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday" he said apologetically "You just wanted to warn me and I didn't even listen to you"

"You couldn't know, if you don't remember anything about Saturday you really couldn't know what I was talking about" he was a bit mad at Kurt for not listening to him when he could prevent that but he couldn't tell him when he had his face in such an horrible state.

"What happened on Saturday ?" Kurt asked worried.

"First you tell me what happened today it is much more important." he said a bit bossily.

"Okay..." Kurt sighed and began his story "Yesterday when I went back to my car after glee club, there was this guy, Nicolas, next to it-"

"Jack." Puck said

"What ?" Kurt asked, lost.

"His name is Jack, I'll explain to you later, go on."

"He said he had touched my car while parking his and he wanted to check with me if there was no mark on mine, there was no mark so I guess this was just an excuse to talk to me. Then he told me his name, his fake name apparently, and asked me to go for a coffee today, that's when you arrived. When you left he looked pretty angry and asked me if you were my boyfriend" Kurt blushed a these words he looked like a kid. "I said no, that you were just in the glee club with me and that I didn't know what went through your head for telling such things" He made a quick pause, looking at Puck as if he intended him to be mad at him for what he just said. Puck nodded to tell him to go on. "So today we met at the Lima Bean and he was very nice, he even paid my coffee, we talked a lot and then he said he wanted to go walking outside, so we went and at one point he took my hand to lead to an alley where I thought there was something to see so I followed him, then he shoved me against the wall and began to kiss me very roughly and he put his hands everywhere on me, I wanted him to stop, I mean I didn't even know him and he was acting as if we had been together forever, I tried to shove him away but he... he was really strong, he told me that he wanted me, that I... that I was really hot, I told him I didn't want that and tried to leave and that's when he started to be angry and he beat me up. When I thought he was done I collapsed on the floor and before living he told me that I looked like a s...slut and that I should not wear those clothes if I didn't put out, then he told me that that was what happened when my boyfriend was not there to prevent me from hitting on every male around. After that he spat on me and left, that's when I called you."

Puck couldn't believe what he just heard, he felt relieved because at one point he really thought that the jerk had raped Hummel, he also felt hatred, more than anytime in his life.

"He didn't... did he … rape you or something" he asked embarrassed.

"No he didn't, at first, when he began to... I really thought that he was going to but then he beat me up, I was so relieved..." Puck felt a knot in his stomach, it must have been really scaring for Hummel if he had been relieved by being beaten up …

"Puck, what happened Saturday night ? I... I can't remember anything and no one knows and it scares me." Tears fell down Kurt's face as he talked.

"Nothing that bad happened Saturday night don't worry, and I don't think it's the right time to tell it to you, you're already all messed up." He didn't want to make Hummel feel ashamed of the state he was in not being able to fight against Jack.

"Please Puck I really want to know, He … he said that I was far more willing to do things on sa...Saturday I want to know what he meant by that, please." Kurt was begging Puck and with the tears in his eyes and the desperation on his face he couldn't keep it from him ay longer.

"Okay... well I wasn't there at the beginning but when I went outside I saw you two, you were back against the wall and he faced you, you seemed to be making-out so at first I didn't do anything, I was glad you were having fun, but then I noticed that I didn't know the guy and that he was touching you a lot while you tried to prevent him from doing so, but you were far too drunk to fight so when he put his hands in your pants I told him to go away, at first he resisted but when he saw that I was getting angry he went away and mumbled something like "I'm not done with him" so when you wanted to go back home, I drove you because you really was not in state of driving."

"And that's all ? I mean nothing else happened ?" there was hope in Kurt's eyes.

"Nothing else happened I parked your car in front of your house, you were sleeping so I put a cover over you and walked back home" He felt embarrassed by the detail of the cover because it showed that he cared a little for Hummel, and it really was not his style to care for someone.

"Oh thank god I was so scared, I... I really thought I had..." tears started running down his face again.

"The big-V is still intact, don't worry, you should rest a little." Puck said really impressed by the way he took care of the boy.

"I... can't go back home in the state I'm in, I... I can't worry my dad about that."

"then you'll rest in my bed and go back to your place when you want, my mother's not there until Friday so no problem."

"Okay, thank you Puck you saved me on Saturday and tried to save me yesterday... I can't thank you enough."

"It's no big deal, go to bed." He said embarrassed, he hated talking about feelings. "Hummel, wait, did Finn know about your date ?"

"Yes he did, why ?" Kurt seemed confused.

"Nothing, now go to bed" he said clenching his fists in anger against Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

Puck couldn't believe it, he had warned Finn, had told him that there was some jerk after Kurt, that he may have been in danger. Fuck it is not as if Hummel had dates everyday ! From what Puck knew he had only had one boyfriend. Finn should have done something...

He took his phone out of his pocket and called Finn.

"Puck what d'you want ?" There were noises behind Finn, he might have been busy.

"You're a jerk, you know that ?" Puck told.

"What the fuck Puck ?" The boy sounded angry.

"I told you there was some dangerous jerk after Kurt and you let him go on a date with an unknown guy ? D'you even think sometimes ?"

"What are you talking about ? Kurt was really happy to go on a date and he told me that you had tried to ruin it ! Are you into Kurt or something ?" Finn had a suspicious voice that didn't fit him at all.

"I'm not into Kurt ! If I tried to ruin it it's because the guy he was talking to was the guy I had warned you about on Monday !"

"So what ? Kurt's a big boy he knows how to deal with other guys. leave him alone for Christ's sake !"

"You know what, drop it, I'm gonna take care of your brother because you don't seem to care at all about him !" He hung up angrier than ever.

He went to his room to check if Kurt was asleep, the boy was rolled in the covers deeply asleep and seemed in peace for once.

He went back downstairs and lit up a cigarette not caring that he was inside. When someone knocked he thought of yelling to fuck off if it was not for Hummel to be sleeping upstairs. He went at the door, opened it to see Finn waiting behind.

"What d'you want Hudson ?" he said sharply.

"What's you problem with Kurt ? Can't you just leave him alone ? Now that you've stopped bullying him you try to ruin his social life that's it ?"

"What's _my_ problem ? You're the one with a fuckin' problem there, you couldn't care less about your own brother !"

"I care about him, I helped him to get ready for the date you tried to ruin !" Finn seemed proud of himself, how could he be so stupid there was really something wrong with the guy.

"And you feel proud of that I guess ?" he said sarcastically "Oh I get it you are proud because you dared talking to him and getting close to him while you were afraid of him jumping at you and trying to molest you ! You know what ? You can go if you are too afraid to talk about him" he was on edge of punching Finn, he hadn't even once asked if there was something wrong with his brother.

"No I'm not afraid, what the fuck does this have to do with anything ?"

"It has everything to do, if you weren't that afraid of him and didn't see him as a freak you'd have tried to protect him instead of helping him to go in the wolf's den."

"Protect him from what ? His date ? Oh my god the risk was so huge of Kurt being raped !" he said ironically.

Puck couldn't stop himself, he punched Finn in the face. Finn didn't expect it and fell down on the porch floor.

"What the fuck dude ?" Finn glared at Puck as if he was going to punch him back.

"That's exactly what could've happen !" He yelled at Finn before going back into the house, leaving Finn on the floor. He got up and followed Puck inside.

"What's wrong with you ?" Finn asked Puck didn't answer and climbed up the stairs letting Finn following him to his room, he opened the door to show him a sleeping Kurt with his face in evidence so they both could see the bruises. When Finn gaped and made a move to go to his brother Puck blocked his way, closed the door and went back downstairs, holding Finn's arm for the taller boy to follow him.

"What happened to him ?" There was finally concern in Finn's expression.

"What happened is that you're such a jerk to him that when he got beaten up he didn't go and find you, the perfect brother who helped him to get ready to go to his date, he went to see me, the guy who had tried to prevent it from happening." He said sharply.

"I need to call Burt" Finn said, taking his mobile from his pocket. Puck grabbed it before he could dial the number.

"No you won't call Burt, Kurt didn't want to worry him, he'll call him when he'll be awake"

"But he needs to know what happened !" Finn protested.

"Don't try to act like a good son now it's far too late"

"But..." Finn didn't look proud anymore.

"Now you can either stay here until he wakes up or go back home and tell Burt that Kurt's at Mercedes' for him not to worry about his son" he said that without thinking and felt quite clever.

"Okay I'll go tell Burt, can you call me when he awakes please ?"

"Will do. Now go before Burt gets worried" Finn began to move but turned to face Puck

"Wait, why did Kurt come to see you when it happened and not Mercedes or someone else ?" he asked, there was suspicion in his voice, again.

"Because as I told you I had warned him against the guy." Puck said, sighing.

"Yes but how did you know about that ?" Finn seemed embarrassed "Are you and Kurt … you know"

"No we're not ! Why the fuck does everybody thinks I'm his boyfriend ! I kind of saved Kurt from the guy Saturday night and drove him home, that's why I told you that thing on Monday and tried to 'ruin' as you say Kurt's date yesterday !"

"Okay" Finn said, he went at the door when Puck told him

"You know, you don't need to be his boyfriend to care for him, when you'll get it you'll maybe be a better brother" with that he turned and walked towards the stairs to see if the conversation hadn't woken up Kurt. But when he reached the stairs he saw Kurt sitting there embarrassed of being caught spying.

"You didn't need to do that you know." he said.

"To do what ?"he asked sharply, still angry at Finn.

"To fight with Finn because of that it's not so serious" he said he really seemed worried.

"Yes I had to because he should've protected you I had warned him and the bastard helped you to get ready !" He wasn't angry at Kurt but couldn't help talking sharply. "Sorry for talking like that but he really pissed me off" He said apologetically. "did you sleep well ?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah, not for long but enough I guess." he said evenly.

"Good, sorry for the noise we made" Puck added, feeling quite guilty for waking up the boy.

"You know what ?" Kurt said grinning, it was weird to see him grinning after all he had cried one hour before. "I'm glad you punched Finn, he had been nice to me before I left but the days before he had been kind of a jerk to me, but I am not a brute so I didn't do it myself."

"Ah ah ! I'm glad you liked it he deserved it so much !" Puck laughed proud of himself. "Wanna drink or eat something ?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say no to a glass of water" Kurt answered.

Puck helped him to stand up and went to the kitchen to take a glass of water and gave it to Kurt who was now sitting on the couch.

"You don't have to take care of me you know, you've done enough on Saturday and in warning me yesterday, I should handle it by myself because I'm the one who acted like a child." he said a little bit sadly.

"You shouldn't have to handle it by yourself that's far too much and you couldn't know that he was dangerous." Puck tried to reassure the boy.

"Yes but I shouldn't have drunk that much, none of that would've happen if I had been able to say no in the first place."

"Hey you have no reason to feel guilty, he's the one who tried to take advantage of you, and he was far stronger than you, if you had said no, he could've been much more dangerous you've seen it this afternoon. Now stop thinking about that. D'you wanna call your dad now, or watch a movie ?" He offered, he had no freakin' idea of the boy's tastes but some of his sister's DVD should do for him.

"I... I don't want to call my Dad now." Kurt said hesitantly.

"No problem, Finn is gonna tell him you're at Mercedes' so he won't get worried" Puck said to reassure the boy.

They watched a movie, an action movie, much to Puck's surprise. Kurt seemed to relax during it, forgetting about what had happened just a few hours before. At the end of the movie Puck went to the kitchen to prepare salads for both of them and took them to the living room. As they were eating, Kurt seemed unsure of himself, he finally put his fork down, still looking at his plate and asked

"Can I sleep here tonight ?" he blushed like a tomato and added "if you don't want I understand, it's just that I can't go home looking I've been wrestling all day long, but I can sleep in my car if you want I don't mind"

"There's no way you'll be sleeping in your car ! I already felt bad Saturday night for letting you sleep in it ! Besides, my mother's not there and my sister's at a pajama party, there are even too much beds for the two of us" He wanted to reassure the boy because he seemed more than embarrassed asking if he could sleep there. "You know that I'm not Finn, I'm not gonna insult you and throw you away and I'm not one of your bullies, well not anymore so don't worry okay ?"

"Okay, thank you Puck, really. I mean, when I decided to call you it was just to know what had happened Saturday I didn't expect you to take care of me and I really don't want to bother you or anything you've already done a lot for me." Kurt said still not looking at him as if he was ashamed or something.

"I couldn't let you go in the state you were in, this guy really seems dangerous. And I'm used to taking care of people even if I don't show it, my mother being away most of the time I have to take care of my sister. But don't tell anyone I want to stay badass number one in McKinley !" he added faking a threatening tone to lighten the conversation.

"Don't worry about that I'll be a tomb." he said smiling. Puck hesitated before asking.

"Good. Can I ask you something ?"

"Sure"

"Well don't feel insulted or anything but the Jack guy and Finn, they both thought that I was your boyfriend or something like that, and, since you know … you're gay, can you tell me if I look like one or if have some kind of ...gay habits or something..." Puck asked embarrassed, because it was really bothering him since last Saturday. It was very unexpected when Kurt burst out laughing.

"Ah ah ah ! Don't worry about that ! You look and behave like the straightest boy in the world !"

"So there's nothing in me that screams 'gay' ?"Puck sighed in relief. "Not that I mind the fact of being gay." He added not to offend the smaller boy.

Kurt kept on laughing and Puck realized that seeing him laughing was contagious so he started to laugh too and it released all the tension of the previous hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

Someone knocked at the door, when Puck opened it he was still laughing just at hearing Kurt. Finn stood behind the door bewildered at the sight of his brother and his former bully laughing together. His eye was circled by a purple bruise, but Puck didn't feel remorse for what he had done.

"Hey Finn what's up ?" Puck asked still shaking from containing himself from laughing.

"You were supposed to call me when he woke up !" Finn said quite angry.

"Well, he is ! Wanna come inside ?"

"Sure." Finn said, he didn't seem to like the idea of the two getting along.

Kurt tried to say something to Finn but he couldn't talk so Finn sat next to him and asked Puck.

"Has he been hit on the head or something ?" he asked seriously.

"Not at all" Puck answered containing a laugh

"Then why are you two laughing ?"

"None of your business Finn" Kurt said trying to stop laughing.

Finn felt bad for being apart of their delirium but he didn't say anything about it "let's go home Kurt you need to rest" he said.

The two suddenly stopped laughing and Kurt looked at Finn with the most serious gaze in the world.

"I can't go home with my face in that state, I'm gonna tell my dad I'm staying over at Mercedes' and stay here for the night" He said.

"What ? You're staying at Puck's, really ?"Finn didn't like the idea at all, he didn't know why but it was not good.

"Yes, he's the only one, with you and Jack, to know what happened, I can't sleep at yours because you live at my place and you'd be freaking out all night long anyway, I can't sleep at Jack's since... well it's pretty obvious why, so I'm staying at Puck's."

Even if Finn was not fond of the idea, he couldn't do anything but agree with it because Kurt seemed to have made his mind.

"Okay then, I gotta go back home now." He said. Standing up, he took a step closer to Puck and told him "I know you've stopped bullying him. But don't you dare lay a finger on him." he said with a threatening tone.

Puck didn't want to fight again even if he felt insulted with the insinuation that laid beneath the words Finn had said.

"You can't be serious insinuating that after what happened, but whatever, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya" Finn said, stepping through the door.

When Puck turned back towards Kurt, he saw the boy sitting on the floor cross legged, in front of his TV, watching his X-box games. He was astonished because, seriously, who would have thought that Hummel was the kind of guy to play x-box ?

So, they spent four hours trying to beat each other before deciding it was late and went to bed. Kurt took Sarah's bed since he loved her room and fell asleep right after switching the lights off.

"C'mon Kurt, wake up." Kurt heard it in his dreams, the voice came from the dark sky, it was weird.

"C'mon Kurt, we're gonna be late !" He felt a hand pushing his shoulder softly, it was Puck's voice that he heard and that was more than awkward so he decided that it was time to open his eyes. He saw Puck, bare-chested, watching him with concern in his eyes.

"Your eye turned dark purple during the night that's not good" he said.

Kurt wondered what he was talking about and decided that he was still dreaming since it explained everything, the perfect sight of Puck bare-chested, the concern in his eyes, and the weird words he was telling him. He closed his eyes again;

"Hey I said wake up we're really gonna be late if you fall asleep again !"

Kurt felt another push on his shoulder. Then reality sank to him like a heavy weight crushing in his inside. This was not a dream, the words Puck said were not incoherent, and the concern in his eyes was not a good thing at all. Kurt opened his eyes for good, at least his right eye because the left one did not seem to be willing to cooperate. He stood up and went to a mirror hanging on the wall. His eye was a deep purple and more swollen than ever. He remembered everything that had happened the day before and a tear rolled down his face, he quickly swept it for Puck not to see it and grabbed his clothes.

"hem... Has your mother got some kind of make up I could put on my eye ?" He asked, embarrassed to ask more to Puck when he already had done so much for him.

"Sure," He said "I'll show you when you'll be dressed, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

With that he left the room to leave Kurt alone.

Kurt would usually have been moody not being able to do his moisturizing routine but at the sight of his reflection he didn't care about it, the bruise on his cheek had turned purple but not as deep as his eye. He dressed up with the clothes he wore the day before.

After he had put the make-up on his bruises he looked like a normal boy with an abnormal swollen eye. They went to school with his car and didn't talk much during the ride. When they reached the parking lot they saw Finn waiting for them impatiently. When Kurt went out of the car Finn rushed on him to see how he was doing and if there were new bruises on him. Puck rolled his eyes at the mock concern Finn was showing, he didn't bother saying hello and left towards the school. Kurt let Finn examine every single inch of him, when he was done, Finn searched for something in his bag that he gave to Kurt.

"I took some of your clothes if you wanna change them, I'd have given them to you yesterday night but I didn't know that you were gonna sleep there."

Kurt was really glad that Finn had thought of it

"Thank you very much I was already dreading the fact of spending two days in the same clothes."

What he didn't tell his brother was that he felt uncomfortable in the clothes he had wore when he had been beaten up and treated of slut. He changed his clothes in the restroom and went to class like every other day. At the first break however, he could not act like every other day when Mercedes ran into him.

"Kurt, what happened to your eye ?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry !" He said, knowing that she would not give up so easily, how had he possibly not thought about that ?

"It's not nothing white boy, I won't let you go with that !"

"Right, I just don't want to talk about it right now, I promise you I'll tell you later."

"I don't like it at all, is it this bastard Karofsky ? I'm gonna cut him !" She said angrily.

"It's not Karofsky so calm down I told you I'd tell you later and I will" he said softly to calm her down.

"okay then, I need to talk to Mr Schue about a solo I could get for sectionals next year, do you wanna come with me ?" she said offering her arm to her best friend.

"No, I need to take some stuff from my locker before next class, I'll see you later !"

"Okay, take care !" she said seriously.

Kurt went to his locker when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Look what we've got, the little faggot has been beaten the crap out of him !" Karofsky said taking a threatening step towards a paralyzed Kurt. "See, it's not just us, everyone hates fags like you"

Karofsky said, he took Kurt by the collar and pushed him hard against the locker, he pushed him again, harder, smirked and left a paralyzed Kurt in front of his locker.

At lunch time he ate with the gleeks and when they were done eating Mercedes grabbed his arm to talk to him, yet, before they could reach a quiet place to talk they both got an unexpected slushie facial. They stood there, in shock of what just happened. Mercedes sighed it was a long time since her last slushie facial and she really thought that was over, they both went to their locker to grab their spare clothes. Kurt was really glad that Finn had brought some for him, they went to the restrooms, Kurt was not allowed in the girls' restroom anymore so he went to the boys' which was empty. He entered a cubicle not bothering closing the door and started changing his shirt when he heard someone enter.

"What the fuck Hummel ?" Kurt jumped in surprise and turned around to see an outraged Puck.

Kurt didn't understand what was happening, was Puck going to beat him up ? He took a step back but was blocked by the toilet seat.

"What happened to your back ? Is that from yesterday ?" Puck seemed shocked by something he had seen but Kurt didn't understand what was happening.

"What are you talking about ?" Kurt asked.

"Your back, it's all bruised !"

Kurt understood Puck was not a threat, he went out of the cubicle, still bare chested and looked in the mirror to see what Puck was talking about, he turned his back to the mirror to examine it and saw some bruises all along. He immediately knew where they came from.

"No it's not from yesterday" he said, sighing at the thought of the pain awaiting. "It's Karofsky, he shoved me against my locker this morning because of the bruises on my face." He was embarrassed talking about it, usually he would have lied and made up a convincing story but since Puck had helped him a lot he deserved the truth.

Puck looked pissed off, he shot one last glance at Kurt before storming out of the restroom. Kurt was glad he had not to talk about it anymore, he put on his other shirt, cleaned up his face, and went out of the restroom where Mercedes was waiting for him.

"Hey Babe are you okay ?" she had the same concerned look she had had when she had seen his face.

"hem... yes, why ?"

"I saw Puckerman storming out of the restrooms and he looked pretty pissed off, he didn't hit you did he ?"

"What ? No, not at all, he just … he was yelling about some math teacher who put him in detention for not attending his class... It had nothing to do with me don't worry !" He said convincingly. Mercedes seemed relieved at hearing his made-up story and took his arm to go to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

Puck stormed out of the restrooms outraged. He could not understand all the hatred people had towards Kurt. Okay he had bullied him himself but it was long ago and it was because he always looked so proud that it pissed him off sometimes. But now he knew the boy and he could not even think of using violence on him. He could not understand how one single boy could appeal so much violence being so kind himself. He knew that Karofsky did it because Kurt was gay but where the hell was the problem in being gay ? Puck could not let it go, he had seen Kurt and how it was painful for him, had seen the tear running down his face as he looked in the mirror and had decided at this second that Kurt was his boy and that he had to protect him. He ended up in front of the locker room without even knowing where he was going to. He calmed himself down and entered it to find Karofsky showering, he had always thought that this guy never showered himself, he leaned against the wall waiting for the other to end. When he had finally wrapped a towel around his waist he went back to the lockers to find Puck grinning leaning on the locker next to his.

"What's with the smile ?" Karofsky asked.

"I heard what you did to Hummel this morning" he said cheerfully. David smiled with pride in his eyes.

"Pretty cool huh ? The faggot deserves it so much ..." Puck clenched his fists at the "f" word but remained calm.

"Really ?" he asked curious still smiling.

"Yeah, with his fuckin' skinny jeans and his fuckin' face it's like he's saying "fuck me" to every male that passes around !" There was hatred in Karofsky's voice, but something else, Puck couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Well as much as I enjoy hearing you talking with such passion about something, I didn't come here to listen to you insulting Kurt." He said trying not to punch the asshole's face. "I came to tell you to stop harassing Hummel because I swear to god if you fuckin' put one finger on him you'll end up in the hospital before you know what happened !"

Karofsky's smile turned into a bewildered look.

"Is this some kind of fuckin' joke ?" he said.

"Take that as you want but it certainly is not a joke, if you wanna check it's up to you but if you wanna play football again don't even try to get close to Kurt." with that he left, proud of not having punched the crap out of this asshole.

When Kurt went home that night, he was exhausted. He had already had bad days at school but this one was in the top 10. He entered the living room to find his dad watching TV.

"Hi dad !" he said smiling.

"Hi Kiddo ! Had a good d..." He didn't end his sentence and shock settled on his face "What the hell happened with your face ?" he yelled running to Kurt.

"Wh … Oh that ! Don't worry, I just had an allergy at Mercedes' and got conjunctivitis all day long..." he said evenly, thanking god for Puck's mother's make up to last all day long. His dad shot him a suspicious look but looked convinced.

"How was your date ?" he asked, he didn't like the idea of his baby boy having dates but knew he couldn't prevent him from growing up.

"It was nice but the guy was really not my type so I don't think I'll see him again." Burt tried not to smile at the news and made a sorry face for his son.

"I'm sorry for you son" he said half-sincerely. Kurt shrugged.

"thanks dad, I'm gonna go do my homework before helping Carole cooking" he said going to his basement.

He put his bag on the floor and took his phone from his pocket, he had received one text, it was from Puck.

_Rough time today r u ok ?_

Kurt really didn't understand why was Puck so concerned about him but was really glad for the concern he showed.

_I'm okay, thanks Puck._

He answered not wanting to go too overdramatic with the jock, because, as caring as he could be, feelings were really not his thing. His phone buzzed.

_Did Karofsky bother u again ?_

He answered right away because he needed to do his homework the quicker.

_Nope don't worry about that I can handle it anyway, thanks for yesterday._

He sat a his desk beginning to take his books out. His phone buzzed again.

_No big deal u tel me if K or J bother u again_

_will do, thanks, see you_

With that he did his homework trying not to think about all the crap he was going through.

He didn't expect Friday to be better than the other days, he took some spare clothes in his bag in case of slushie facials and went to school. He parked his car and went to his locker to drop his clothes into it when a hand landed on the locker next to his head, he couldn't see who it belonged to before another hand grabbed his arm and dragged him in the hall to shove into the next janitor closet.

Karofsky's face was angrier than Kurt had ever seen. He looked around to realize that there was no way he could escape what was happening, he was against the wall and Karofsky stood angry between himself and the door.

"So you've been complaining to your little friend Puckerman ?" he said shouting at him.

"What ? No I didn't-" Kurt couldn't feel more stupid, of course when Puck had stormed out of the restrooms it wasn't to go to class normally.

"Yes you did ! Stop acting like a precious damsel in distress you're just a fuckin' faggot who gets what he deserves !"

He pushed Kurt against the wall and the boy collapsed on the floor by the strength of it.

"I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want and there's no way I'm gonna let two fuckin gays stop me from this you understand ?"

Kurt nodded afraid of what could happen next. Karofsky kicked him in the stomach several times

"If I ever see you near Puckerman again I swear you will both pay for this !"

After one last kick that left Kurt breathless, Karofsky grabbed him by the collar to put him on his feet. Kurt couldn't talk or even breath. Karofsky suddenly kissed him hard on the lips before letting him fall on the floor once again and storming out of the closet.

Kurt stayed in the closet for the next hour, crying and sobbing, hating the fact that he was powerless. He wished he could be bigger and beat up Karofsky himself. He hated violence but imagined several treatments that Karofsky more than deserved. He knew he couldn't handle all this by himself, but also knew that if someone fought by his side he would end up threatened and probably beaten up. He couldn't involve Puck in this, he was already on edge of going back in juvie, he couldn't involve him in something that would lead him to fight. That is why Karofsky had threatened him, he was certain of that.

Kurt sighed, he had already missed first period and didn't feel like going in class, he stood up, brushed his tears away and went out of the janitor closet towards the hallway, and went back to the parking lot. His ribs were aching when he breathed so he took very little breathes and drove home hoping they weren't broken.

**A/N: So, I'm sorry this is a very short chapter but I didn't manage to make it any longer, the next one will be much longer though.**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for reviewing I really love it. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews. I update rather quickly since most of the chapters are almost ready. Hope you enjoy.**

**Many of you pitied Kurt in last chapter but, hey, if nothing happened to him how could Puck take care of him ?**

**Love you all.**

**Chapter 8 :**

When at home, he was all by himself, everyone was either at work or at school. He curled up in his bed and closed his eyes to rest. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out to read a text from Mercedes.

_Where r u ?can't find u _

Great, now his friends were worried.

_Home, I felt sick don't worry._

He texted back, he just wanted to sleep enough to forget about everything.

_What happened, did someone hit u ?_

She sent him, she wouldn't leave him alone until he would have described every single symptom of his illness.

_I just had a bad cold don't worry babe see you on monday._

With that, he turned off his mobile and fell asleep.

He woke up at 2p.m, his body aching more than ever. He took his phone and went upstairs to drink a glass of milk. When he turned on his mobile it buzzed like ten times indicating a lot of texts or missed calls, he opened the first ones that were from Puck.

_Where r u ?_

_WTF Kurt tell me where u r !_

_fuck Hummel has J done smtg to u ?_

_listen Kurt, if u don't answer even if ur only pouting , I swear i'm gonna take it on K on beat him up !_

Kurt panicked; it was the last text from Puck. He looked at the last text received, it was from Mercedes.

_Kurt, Puck asked me where u were he looked really angry,did he do smtg to u ?_

He quickly answered to Mercedes.

_No don't worry he hasn't touched me._

Then he went back to Puck and texted quickly because who knows what he could do.

_I'm fine Puck I'm home._

Kurt went in the living room, sat on the couch and turned theTV on. He received a call on his mobile, it was Puck.

"Hi" he said moody.

"Hummel ? What happened to you, dude ? You were there this morning and then disappeared !" Puck sounded anxious.

"Don't dude me ! I just went back home because I felt sick" He said in a sigh that hurt his ribs horribly, he tried not to show it on his voice.

"Really ? 'coz Karofsky seemed quite proud of himself this afternoon I thought he had killed you or something..." Puck said with a serious tone.

"I haven't even seen him this morning now please can you leave me alone my head's aching" He didn't want to be bitchy at Puck but this was the only way he could annoy him away.

"So you're hurt !" Puck said with a tone that said 'I knew it !'.

"I'm not hurt I'm sick ! Bye Puckerman" And he hung up.

Kurt pretended to be sick the rest of the day so that he could hide in his basement and cry at the fact that he was powerless face to people who wanted to destroy him. He received several texts from Puck who seemed to feel hurt not receiving any answer, Kurt hoped that that way he would get bored and stop.

Puck was anxious, there was something off in Hummel's behavior. He had been fucking nice to him all week, had told him when there was something wrong and suddenly he didn't answer any of his texts or calls. He thought that maybe, Kurt had realized that he was getting closer to one of his bullies (even if, technically, Puck had been nothing but kind to him lately), and decided to break contact. Puck felt really bad about this idea because he thought he had shown the boy that he had changed. He texted Kurt one more time.

_Listen Kurt I'm sorry for what I did to u in the past but just tell me what's wrong_

He didn't get any answer but it was worth trying. On Saturday, still not getting answer he texted Finn since the two lived together.

_Hey dude how's kurt ? He won't answer me_

He didn't want to say anything about Karofsky because Hummel didn't seem to want anyone to know. His phone buzzed.

_No idea i'm at rachel's I guess he's alright._

He _guessed_ Kurt was alright that helped a lot … Puck decided that if Saturday night he still didn't get any answer he would go to Hudmel's House to check on the boy himself. He didn't know what made him care so much about Kurt, maybe the guilt of being his former bully. No, that was not it. He had bullied a lot of guys in his life and never felt the need to protect them as much as he felt it for Hummel. He thought of his vulnerability because he had barely seen anyone as defenseless as he was. True, Kurt was proud of what he was and there was no beat up that could break that in him but he was still physically powerless.

By 6p.m he checked his mobile but there was no answer, he decided to go to check on Kurt. He walked to the Hudmel's house, it was a one-hour walk but whatever. Once in the front porch he knocked on the door, Burt Hummel answered, he was really scary.

"What do you want ?" he asked. He had a suspicious look and Puck was sure that his mohawk wasn't for nothing in the look.

"Hello Mr Hummel, I'd like to talk to Kurt if it is possible" he said losing all his self-confidence.

"Why would you want to talk to my son ?" Burt asked sharply.

"Burt it's fine," said Finn who had seen that his former best friend was in trouble. "Puck what do you want ?"

Burt still looked at Puck as if was going to murder him and the boy had no doubt that Mr Hummel knew about what he had done to his son.

"I wanted to talk to Kurt" he said reassured by Finn's presence, at least there was a witness if Burt decided to take a gun and shoot him.

"You could've called him, why do you wanna talk to him ?"

"It's about … a song for glee club, I wanted him to help me." He lied

"Really ? Okay then, he's in his room first door on the right." Finn said going back into the living room. Burt opened wide eyes.

"Wait, no there's no way I'm letting this guy with my son after what he did to him !"

Puck felt too bad to defend himself, he knew that he had been kind of an asshole to Kurt in the past.

"It's okay Burt, Puck has stopped all of this since he's in glee club, he's kind of normal now." Finn said from the couch.

"Alright but you keep the door open and I'll go check every five minutes !" Burt was absolutely not fond of the idea.

"Thanks sir" Puck said entering the house and following Burt to Kurt's room. He opened the door and let the mohawk guy enter. Puck went down the stairs to find Kurt lying on his bed reading some fashion magazine.

"Hey !" Puck said making Kurt jump because he had not heard Puck arriving since he had headphones on his ears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"Puck ? What the hell are doing here ?" Kurt asked shocked by the apparition.

"You didn't answer my texts or my calls so I decided to check myself if you were okay." Puck explained still annoyed by the idea of being ignored.

"Well if I didn't it's because there's nothing to answer" he answered with his best bitchy tone of voice, looking back at his magazine.

"Why d'you act like that ? I just wanted to know if you were okay and you just ignored me, have I done something wrong ? Because I've been all kinds and nice to you in the last few days and that's what I get for helping you ?" He said offended, he had never been this nice to anybody in his life, except his sister.

"Kurt is everything okay or do you want me to throw him out ? I'd be glad to do it !" Burt said looking concerned at his son.

"No dad it's okay he won't stay for long." Kurt said looking at Puck. "Yes that's what you get, not enough for you ? Too bad you should stop worrying for me in that case." Kurt said, raising his chin with a I'm-superior-than-you look.

"Oh stop playing bitch with me Kurt ! I know what you've been through and I know you can't handle it on your own but I don't get why you don't want me to help you" Puck said raising his voice;

"Maybe I just don't want you around me, maybe I don't like you and just want you to leave right now !" Kurt said, there was pain on his face as he yelled the last few words. He had stood up in his anger and was pointing at the door.

Puck took a step to be in front of Kurt, he grabbed his shirt and tried to lift it but Kurt took a step back and looked at him with hatred and fear.

"What the hell are you doing ? Did you turn gay the last few days ?"

"Let me see your torso Kurt" Puck said softly.

"No, there's no way I'm gonna let you see my torso." Kurt said, but his voice lacked of confidence now. Puck knew Kurt was hiding something from him.

"Please Kurt just show me your torso you need someone to check if there's something broken." he took a step towards Kurt.

"What ? There's no-" He could not end his sentence when Puck took his shirt up to his chest. Puck had been beaten up in his life, but what he saw on Kurt's ribs reminded him of when he had been beaten up for the first time in juvie and it showed pure hatred. Kurt had stopped fighting and at the sight of the look on Puck's face a tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't hold on any longer and sat on his bed crying his heart out. Puck sat next to him and took him in his arms trying to calm him.

"Who did this to you ?" he asked softly. "is it Karofsky ? This fuckin' son of a bitch is dead !" Puck grtted between his teeth.

"No !" Kurt protested "He told me that he would beat us up if I ever told you" Kurt said sobbing at the evocation of what happened.

"What happened ? Did it happen yesterday ?" Puck inquired.

"Yes, he came to me when I was at my locker, as if he had been waiting for me." Kurt sobbed "He shoved me in the nearest janitor closet and I... I couldn't move and the door was locked, I was so scared. He told me that I shouldn't have complained to you and that I deserved what he does to me and that he could do whatever he wanted to me whenever he wanted.." Kurt was crying his eyes out,Puck had never seen him in such a state, he was usually so strong and proud of himself.

"It's okay, breath slowly you'll hurt your ribs if you breath too hard." Puck said softly.

"And then he said that if he ever saw you near me he would... he would beat the crap out of us" Kurt said, his voice breaking at the last words. "I'm sorry Puck I didn't want you to get involved in that, I shouldn't have told you..." Kurt said between sobs.

"Don't say that, you did the right thing and it's not your fault. You have to keep this in mind" Puck knew it wasn't Kurt's fault, it was his fault, he hadn't thought of the consequences when he had ran into Karofsky. He felt more than guilty at the thought of making things worse for Kurt.

"You …you can't fight with Karofsky, you'd be sent back to juvie and I'm not letting that happen because of me. So please, don't do anything stupid" Kurt said, he had almost stopped sobbing.

"I can't let the fuckin bastard beat you up and stay there watching !" Puck said, he didn't want to go back to juvie but couldn't let this happen again.

"Karofsky's not worth going back to juvie and he won't do anything if he doesn't see us together." Kurt said.

"When did he beat you up ?" Puck said to change to subject.

"While he was talking to me, he shoved me against the wall and I fell on the floor so he kicked me in the ribs and then grabbed me by collar to make me stand up, and then he … he ..." There was something Kurt couldn't say, tears began to run down his face again.

"He what ?" Puck asked watching Kurt in the eyes, but Kurt avoided his gaze.

"He … he kissed me" Kurt said in a low voice but it was enough for Puck to hear it.

"He what ? The fuckin' asshole won't get away with it ! I'm gonna remove his fingernails one by one before cutting his little bastard face !" Puck was outraged, he had never even once, thought that Karofsky could be gay.

"No Puck it's nothing really, he might be just confused that's all. I think that's why he does this to me."

"And that's an excuse for beating you up and molesting you ? No way !" Puck was already trying to imagine how he could make Karofsky regret for what he had done.

"Kurt, everything's alright ?" Burt's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Yes dad don't worry" Kurt said trying to steady his voice. Burt looked down at the two of them who were sitting very close to one another on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing ?" he asked shocked at the sight of his son and his former bully so close to each other.

"We're just talking dad" Kurt said evenly.

"Really ? Because to what I can see, you've been crying and he seems to do very well !"

"It's okay dad he didn't do anything to me he just tried to-" Kurt's words were cut down by his father.

"Get the hell out of my house right now !" Burt shouted to Puck who didn't need to hear it twice to run up the stairs and leave the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :**

He was going to walk back home, or maybe run to release his anger, when a hand grabbed his arm, he turned around to see Kurt out of breath behind him, he was holding his ribs with both hands because of the pain it caused him.

"I'll drive you back home" he told him going towards his car. Puck didn't say anything and followed him towards his SUV.

"Your father is going to kill you when you come back you know that ?" Puck said when they were on their way.

"He wouldn't lay a finger on me, I'm sorry for what my father said he doesn't know what happened" Kurt said apologetically.

"No he's right I'm no good for you. First I bullied you, and now that I try to make-up for what I did, I only succeed in making things worse for you." He said, because it was true that was what he did

"It's not your fault" Kurt said, trying to calm him down.

"Yes it is, you know why ? After you told me what he had fuckin' done to you I ran into him and told him to stop harassing you ! He wouldn't have known about me if I hadn't come to him and he wouldn't have beaten you up !" Puck said almost shouting. His guilt was almost audible in his voice.

"You did what ?"Kurt asked, bewildered.

"I thought of beating him up but I just talked to him into stopping harassing you and now you get ten times worse than before ! You can drop me here I need to walk" He said bossily. Kurt obeyed unable to think straight at this moment. Puck got off the car and started walking.

"Puck wait !" said Kurt. Puck turned around to face him but unable to look in his eyes. "Don't do anything ! Just don't do anything about Karofsky, please." There was desperation and fear in Kurt's voice. Puck sighed.

"Alright, I won't do anything until Monday and then we'll talk about it." Puck said turning on his heels and walking away.

He couldn't feel anything except his guilt and his hatred. He had done it to Kurt. He had given Karofsky an excuse for beating Kurt up. Now he couldn't talk to Kurt fearing that Karofsky would see them and take Kurt when he'd be alone. He stopped walking, thinking about something Kurt had told him, Karofsky had seriously threatened to beat the both of them up ? He tried to imagine how would a fight against Karofsky end up. He remembered last year when Karofsky was in his angry phase, most of the time against Finn. He was so violent on the football field that Finn ended up with a dislocated shoulder. No one ever knew why he was so angry, it ended one month after the beginning of the school year and everything went back to normal until Sam arrived and became his new target, it didn't last for long this time though. Thinking about this, Puck realized something, the end of the Finn phase was when Finn told Puck about how he had told Kurt what he thought and used the "f" word in his face. The Sam period ended when Sam started dating Quinn and before that he had heard about a rumor that Kurt was into him.

So that was it, Karofsky was madly jealous of all the boys Kurt had a crush on. Karofsky wanted fuckin' madly to get into Kurt's pants ! Puck didn't want to imagine if Karofsky attacked Kurt badly, the boy could not even fight against Jack who was about half Karofsky's size. And why was Karofsky into Kurt ? Even if David was gay Kurt was still not his type, he was clever, open-minded and sweet with people he liked, while Karofsky was dumb, the more narrow-minded guy in the world and rough as a Neanderthal. Maybe it was only physical, Kurt took really good care of himself and wore nice clothes and was well-shaped. The most of all was that he was proud of who he was and shoved it to everyone's face in an elegant way. Karofsky could definitely not equal Kurt and he knew it, that's why he had acted like this with Finn and Sam and that he was now threatening Puck. Wait, did that mean that Kurt was into him ? No, it only meant that Karofsky thought that way just like for Sam. He finally understood why the two guys wanted Kurt so badly, he was like the perfect gay.

When he was home, Puck concluded that he had still no idea about what to do on Monday. He went to his bedroom, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep straightaway.

Kurt was standing in front of him, saying something about Finn being an ass, Puck could only smile, Kurt never swore. A hand grabbed Kurt's arm and led him into a bathroom. Puck wanted to do something but couldn't move. Karofsky said awful things to Kurt but it was Jack's voice that came out of his mouth. Kurt was shoved on the floor and he was crying at the things Jack said. Then Karofsky said something about killing Kurt because he deserved to die but first he had something to do. He put Kurt on his feet and managed to pull Kurt's pants and briefs down. Puck was horrified, he was unable to move or scream he could only stay there watching while the worst was happening to his friend. Karofsky turned Kurt over, pulled off his own pants and briefs. Jack's voice said "Stop fighting I know that it's what you're dreaming of, you fuckin' slut !" Kurt was screaming, trying to turn his head to see Puck, he begged him for help. Puck tried to move but was still unable to walk. He tried to speak but his lips were stuck to each other and when he wanted to close his eyes or turn his head he was paralyzed. He was condemned to watch his friend experiencing the worst thing ever. Jack's voice was moaning in pleasure while Karofsky was still raping Kurt violently. When he went down from his orgasm he watched Kurt who was crying, he slapped him in the face before stabbing him with a knife in the stomach and the chest. Then he let Kurt collapse on the floor before leaving. Puck watched, helpless, Kurt collapsing on the floor while his blood was spreading on the bathroom floor. Kurt's eyes met Puck's, imploring for help.

Puck opened his eyes, he was sweating and shaking like mad. He felt sick and ran into the bathroom. Kneeling over the toilet, he puked his guts out. He stayed in this position for a few minutes, shaking. He finally regained his composure and stood up slowly. He brushed his teeth and went back to his bedroom still shaking. He found his phone on the nightstand and called Kurt.

"Puck ?" Kurt had a sleepy voice.

"Kurt, are you alright ?" Puck inquired still shaking like mad.

"Yeah 'm fine why ? Puck seriously it's 2 in the morning can we talk 'bout it tomorrow ?" Kurt said before yawning on the phone.

"Right, sure, sorry for waking you up, I'm glad you're ali...alright !"

Kurt moaned something and hung up. Puck sighed, relieved. He went back to his bed, but sleep did not come this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Because Puck smokes weed in this chapter (and maybe in others I don't know yet) doesn't mean I encourage you to smoke it too.**

**Hope your going to like this chapter. =)**

**Chapter 10 :**

On Sunday morning Puck received a call from Kurt, scared that something happened he jump on his mobile and answered.

"Kurt ? Are you alright ?" he inquired.

"Hi Puck, yeah I'm alright why ?"

"Nothing I just feared that something had happened to you" he said vaguely, if Kurt didn't remember his last call he was not going to be the one to remind it to him.

"Okay, I need to talk to you, my dad's not there can you come over ?"Kurt asked.

"yeah sure I'll be there in half-an-hour" he answered quickly, happy to have an opportunity to check if Kurt was okay from his eyes.

He took the bus because he was fed up with walking throughout Lima everyday. When he was at Kurt's house he hesitated before knocking at the door, fearing that Burt would open it even if he knew he wasn't there. Kurt opened the door and let him in.

"Hey what's up ?" Kurt asked genuinely.

"'m fine, what about you ?" He scrutinized every inch of Kurt to see if there were new marks on him, but Kurt wore a long-sleeve shirt so it was hard to determine.

"I'm okay"Kurt answered going to his basement. Puck followed him and sat down on a couch, Kurt sat down on his bed and an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Puck looked everywhere but at Kurt.

"What was it about ?" Kurt said bluntly. _Shit !_ Puck thought.

"What was what about ?" Puck tried to avoid the true meaning of the question.

"Look I know you think I've forgotten but I remember that you called me yesterday night and you were all panicked. so what was that about ?" Kurt asked again.

"It's nothing, I told you..." he tried vainly not to answer the question and felt stupid for calling Kurt in the middle of the night.

"It's not nothing. You sounded weird, like you were sick and now you look like you've not been sleeping since last week so what is it about ? You won't get away with this you know, you woke me up in the middle of the night so I'm allowed to know why." Kurt said severely.

"Fine" Puck said giving up, "I had a nightmare" he mumbled.

"And I was in it ?" Kurt inquired

"Yes I wouldn't have called you otherwise ..." Puck said defensively, he really didn't like this conversation.

"And what happened ?"

"Nothing, don't wanna talk about it" Puck pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I want you to talk about it so please do, I won't be shocked or anything." Puck knew that Kurt wouldn't give up, he was one of the most stubborn person he knew.

"Fine, Karofsky and Jack killed you, happy now ?" he really didn't want to talk about the rape because it was too awful a thought.

"There's something else Puck, I know there's something else, you wouldn't have been so shaken by this." Kurt was suspicious when he looked Puck right in the eyes.

"Of course I'd be shocked if I saw you being murdered how can you say that I wouldn't ?" Puck tried to deflect the conversation not to have to say anything else about the rape.

"In reality you would but not waking up of a dream, what else happened ? They raped me didn't they ?" Kurt said with self-confidence. Puck opened wide eyes and looked at Kurt,

"How d'you know that ?" he couldn't believe it.

"I had a similar dream two days ago..." Kurt said losing part on his confidence.

"Well, it's just dreams, there's nothing to worry about" Puck tried to reassure the boy.

"What d'you want to do tomorrow ?" Kurt asked to change of subject and Puck was glad because it was becoming gloomy.

"Don't know, but I know why Karofsky harasses you and threatened me" Puck said.

"What ? Don't tell me you went to find him ?" Kurt said with fear on his features.

"Nah don't worry I just put two and two together and found that Karofsky has the hots for you." Puck said proudly.

"You're disgusting ! why do you even say that ?" Kurt asked clearly offended.

"I figured out that every time he thinks you have a crush on someone he becomes really angry at this person like Finn and Sam, he made them live hell on the football field"

"I never had a crush on Sam !" Kurt shouted.

"That's what Karofsky thought and that's why he was very violent to them and why he threatened to beat us up if he saw you near me, since I stood up for you he might think there's something between us." Puck said very proud of his reasoning. He was startled when Kurt burst out laughing.

"What's funny ?" Puck asked offended.

"How can he believe that ? That's ridiculous, I mean you're the straightest guy ever and I'm the gayest, how could anyone possibly think that there's something between us seriously ?" Kurt was laughing hard.

"Well, he's not the most clever guy in the world, if not the dumbest." Puck said to answer Kurt's question.

"Yeah he might be the dumbest to think that but no one really thought he was clever so it's not a surprise." Kurt said still laughing. He did not see the frustrated look on Puck's face.

"I think I should go" said Puck.

"Already ? Why ?" Kurt asked his smile fading.

"My mother needs some help about something I had totally forgotten" he stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"Oh... do you want me to drive you home ?" Kurt asked following him.

"It's okay I'll take the bus" Puck said still walking towards the front door.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow ?" Kurt asked, he seemed disappointed but whatever, Puck really needed to go.

"Yep" He said walking off the door.

He had no idea why he had reacted that way, it was kind of ridiculous. But he still felt really offended by Kurt's reaction. It's not that he wanted to be with Kurt because he was a stud, the straightest stud ever, but he thought he had gotten close enough to Kurt for this idea not to seem so stupid. He thought that Kurt saw more to him than what everyone saw thanks to what had happened. He was really upset, he walked quickly to his house. When he was home, he ran to his room, took his pot and rolled a spliff to forget a little about the week. He smoked it slowly, laying in his bed, and let the steam invade his brain. His phone rang, Kurt was calling him. Great, just what he needed... He answered knowing that if he did not, the boy would just ask more questions the following day. He took the call but waited for Kurt to speak.

"Puck ?" Kurt inquired.

"Yep" He answered slowly.

"Are you okay ? I was … you left so quickly that I thought there was something wrong." Kurt's voice was hesitant.

"mmm... yeah 'm okay." he said slowly after checking if he was or not.

"Did I do or say something wrong ?" Kurt asked worried.

"Nah, why would you have ?"

"Are you high or something ?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Yep, definitely high !" Puck said grinning.

"What the hell have you been taking ?" Kurt asked a little angry.

"Oh chill out Hummel it's just weed..."

"Whatever, so why did you leave ?"

"I told you I had something to do with my mother" he repeated.

"Spliffin' with your mother, seriously Puck ?" Kurt asked. Puck was screwed.

"I just needed to go back home. I was tired." He lied.

"C'mon Puck tell me what's wrong, it's terrible, I feel bad and I don't even know why." Kurt said quite annoyed.

"Well if you don't know why stay this way it's the best for everyone." Puck gritted between his teeth.

"So it's about me or something I did or say ?" Kurt said sounding hurt.

"Whatever, you wanted me away for Karofsky not to beat us up, now I'm away so let's be happy !" he said with an ice voice. He didn't really know why he was being bitchy at Kurt but he couldn't stop himself.

"But I didn't want it to happen this way, I thought we could still be friends outside of school or something" Kurt seemed to be on the edge of crying, he really was fragile.

"Or something ?" Puck quoted before laughing out loud "Really ? Nah let's just be like before, it'll be easier this way." Puck said his voice still cold. He heard a sob at the other end of the line and felt bad for what he was doing to Kurt."Don't cry, Princess... I'm really not worth your tears, gotta go, see ya." He said before hanging up. Puck sighed, putting his phone down his bed. He felt like a monster for making Kurt cry after everything he had been through the last few day.

Yet, he was really confused about so many things. Why had he reacted that way ? True, he wasn't used to being rejected, but it was far too excessive of a reaction for just a hurt in his ego . Of course he wasn't going to let Kurt down, he couldn't, he had promised that he would protect him and that is what he was going to do. But he wasn't going to stick around Kurt, he would just keep an eye on him from the far corner of the corridor. He still wanted to beat the crap out of Karofsky, like badly, but it would only put Kurt in danger so he would wait for that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is next chapter, hope you like it. I really love your reviews, they make me smile behind my computer screen.**

**I have an awful internet connexion since i'm forced to use my neighbour's. I hope i'll be able to post my chapters as often as before but until tomorrow night i can't promise you.**

**love you all, enjoy !**

**Chapter 11 :**

Kurt didn't understand anything of the events of the afternoon. He had called Puck, Puck had come, everything was fine, they had talked normally and all of a sudden, he had stormed away and disappeared with a false pretext. Puck had even told him that he was doing what Kurt had wanted and that was true. In a way. But he really hadn't expected it to happen that way. He had thought that they would just pretend not seeing each other. And there was hurt in Puck's voice when they had talked on the phone, Kurt had never heard Puck talking this way, except during the Baby-gate period. He wondered what he had done to put Puck in such a state. Kurt couldn't even remember why he had told Puck to come over that afternoon. So many things had happened. Maybe it was about the dream. Yes, that is why he had told Puck to come, because of the dream he had had the night before. Kurt had tried to extort all the parts of the dream from Puck, but he didn't want to tell him, he seemed pretty shaken. Why had Kurt felt obliged to force Puck to tell him everything when it was clearly something he didn't want to talk about ? He felt really bad, not only had he made his friend suffer by forcing him to remember something he obviously wanted to forget, but he had also told him he had no idea of what he had done. Like it was nothing. But it didn't seem like nothing to Puck.

And now he was alone. Alone against Karofsky, alone against Jack, even if he was gone long ago. Alone against himself, because he hated what he had done. He didn't want to sart to cry, it was his fault and he needed to face it. And it was as if he had been crying one year long, with a few breaks when Puck was there to tell him that he was going to beat the crap out of Karofsky. But now there was no shoulder to lean on because he had made it run away. He took his mobile to write an apologetic text to Puck.

_I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have forced you to tell me about your dream, I feel terrible._

He was about to send the text when someone knocked at the door. He put his mobile on his bed hoping it would be Puck. But it wasn't, of course, Puck had run away. Finn entered the room to find Kurt fighting tears back, sitting on his bed. He wondered if it was still because of what happened Wednesday.

"Are you okay Kurt ?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, don't worry I just feel a little bit sick." Kurt lied.

Finn knew Kurt was lying because he was beginning to know his brother and there was sadness inhis eyes no sickness nor fever. He went to sit down next to his brother.

"I know it's not just sickness, is it about Wednesday ?" Finn inquired.

"I... I really don't wanna talk about it, Finn." Kurt stated.

"Okay then, I won't force you but just so you know, I'm here if you want to talk." Before standing up he glanced at the mobile still on the bed to see the name of Puck on the screen. He climbed up the stairs, took his mobile out of his pocket and called Puck.

"What d'you want Hudson ?" Puck said sulking.

"What've you done to my brother Puck ?" Finn said angry already.

"What the fuck are you talking about ?" Puck asked.

"He's been crying the whole day and I know he's been calling or texting you" Finn said suspiciously.

"I've done nothing to your brother Finn !" Puck defended himself.

"All I know is that you said you'd protect him, you've been close to him and now he's crying alone in his room, so either you've not done your job or you've been hurting him yourself !" Finn almost shouted in the phone.

"You fuckin' don't know anything ! I'd never hurt Kurt" Puck yelled.

"You used to though ..." Finn stated cruelly.

"Why the fuck do you say that ? You used to bully him as well and now you're acting like the perfect brother. After what I've done for him you really think I'd go and hurt him ? You're a fuckin' asshole Finn !"

Puck shouted before hanging up. Finn knew there was something going on, a sort of secret hidden behind Puck's anger and Kurt's sadness but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He was determined to find it out though, and some day they'd give it away.

Kurt woke up on Monday morning, a little lost. He went to his vanity desk for his moisturizing routine when he saw tears tracks on his cheeks. Then reality sank to him. He was alone and would have to face Karofsky by himself because no one would help him anymore. As he got dressed he chose loose jeans so that Karofsky wouldn't use it as an excuse to beat him up. He went upstairs and said "hi"to Finn who was having his breakfast. Kurt felt empty inside, he would have to talk to Puck at school because Kurt couldn't just hurt him and not talk to him anymore, even if Puck was the one closing himself to Kurt. When he arrived to school Kurt didn't get out of his car, he took his phone and called Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, what's up ?" Blaine asked cheerfully.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said, he had absolutely no idea why he had called him but hearing his voice comforted him a lot.

"Kurt are you okay ?" Blaine asked at the silent boy.

"Yeah don't worry, I just called to … you know take some news" Kurt lied, as he said those words he saw Puck walking by his car towards the school.

"I gotta go Blaine, we should see each other soon ! Bye !" He hung up and rushed out of the car.

He ran behind Puck to catch him up.

"Puck wait !" he said hastily.

"You shouldn't be talking to me, you will get yourself in trouble." He said not even looking at him, still walking towards the school entrance.

"Let's go somewhere empty of people then" Kurt said. " I really need to talk to you." He was almost begging.

"Look Kurt we can't talk to each other and I don't want it either so just go to class and leave me alone" Puck said halfheartedly.

But Kurt didn't hear the tone of voice, he was far too shocked by the words Puck had just said. A tear ran down his face as he realized that he was very much alone. He turned on his heels and rushed in the restrooms to collapse on the floor of one of the cubicles.

He was alone and it was his own fault. However he really found Puck's reaction excessive, he seemed really hurt and the dream thing was not as terrible to generate such a reaction . He vaguely heard someone enter the restrooms, but was too lost in his thoughts to mind. It's only when the door of his cubicle slammed open that Kurt looked up. Karofsky rushed in and the grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside the cubicle. Kurt panicked. He knew that it would not be good. Not good at all. Karofsky grabbed Kurt by the collar like he had done when he had kissed him and Kurt automatically turned his head and closed his eyes, he couldn't fight against this brute but he could try to ignore what was happening.

"I saw you with your boyfriend Puckerman this morning !" He said fiercely spluttering on Kurt.

"You have nothing to worry about I won't see him again." Kurt said sadly not giving a damn about the situation he was in.

"What ? He broke your little gay heart ? You deserved it, you slut !" There was relief in Karofsky's face when he heard Kurt's statement. "But I told you not to get close to him, and you were fuckin' talking to him so you'll get what I promised you !" The jock said, clenching his fist.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews, you're awesome.**

**Same as in a previous chapter, I don't encourage the taking of any drugs (and there won't be drug use in every chapter don't worry.)**

**I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes there could be, I read my chapters before updating the story but it's often at night time like now so I may be a little sleepy.**

**Love you all and enjoy your reading, I really hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Chapter 12 :**

Kurt had turned on his heels and left Puck in the middle of the hallway. Puck was torn between the desire of running behind Kurt and comforting him, and going back home to smoke weed until forgetting everything. He watched Kurt rushing into the restrooms and stood there feeling worse than ever. He decided to head back home when he saw Karofsky storming into the restrooms with an enraged look on his face. Puck didn't know what to do, he wanted to run into the restrooms and beat the crap out of the bastard but he would end up in juvie and Kurt would have really no one to protect him. He rushed into the teachers' room to find coach Bieste and Mr Schue talking and drinking coffee.

"Mr Schue, Karofsky's gonna beat Kurt up in the restrooms, come with me !" he said in a breath before storming out and running to the restrooms.

He opened the door to find Karofsky holding Kurt by the collar. The boy already had a bleeding lip and his left cheek was red. When Kurt saw Puck a surprised expression lit up his face. Coach Bieste yelled at Karofsky.

"Karofsky you put Hummel on the floor right now !" Her voice was like a roar and Karofsky immediately let Kurt fall on the floor. Puck and Mr Schue rushed by his side while Bieste took Karofsky to the principal's office.

"I'm okay, he didn't have time to do much to me" Kurt said, trying to stand up "Why did you come Puck ? I thought you didn't want to-"

"I said I'd protect you" Puck said shrugging then he stood up and left after checking that Kurt was okay.

At the thought of getting Karofsky expelled Puck grinned. He was certain he would be expelled since it was a hate crime. Someone grabbed Puck's arm, he turned around to see Mr Schue watching him.

"Noah, I wondered why did you come and find us ? I... you usually would have beaten Karofsky up..." Mr Schue seemed embarrassed.

" I really don't wanna go back in juvie and if I had done it myself I would've been expelled and Karofsky wouldn't, now he will be expelled and leave Kurt alone." Puck shrugged.

"Well that was very clever of you and I'm glad to see that you care so much about Kurt."

"Nobody would if I didn't, seriously when we were throwing him into the dumpsters you thought we were playing I don't know which game ! Nobody gives a damn about him in this school ! Do you know that he's been beaten up last Friday ? He had cracked ribs and a black eye and nobody saw fuckin' anything !" Puck was yelling now.

"What ? But who could've-" Mr Schue looked bewildered;

"Who do you think ?" Puck glared at Mr Schue before rushing out of the school.

He went back home and laid down on his bed. The silence was killing him, he stood up, went to his turntable and put on a vinyl of Pink Floyd, _The Wall_. He always listened to it when he was upset. He

received a call from Kurt but didn't take it. He fell asleep with the calm rhythm of the Pink Floyd.

"Puck ?" It was Kurt's voice, Puck was dreaming of Kurt again, great. "Puck wake up !" Kurt was in front of him, ordering him to wake up, it was weird for a dream. He felt a hand shaking his shoulder softly. He opened his eyes to find a very much real Kurt standing in front of him. He had a bruise on his cheek and a split lip.

"What are you doing here ?" Puck mumbled.

" I think we need to talk Puck." Kurt stated softly.

"How did you get into my house ?" Puck asked still half asleep.

"Your mother let me in when I said that I came to see you." Kurt said, sitting down on the edge of Puck's bed.

"My mother's here ?" He asked, suddenly fully awake

"Yep, she gave me glass of milk for you since she thought you were being sick." He took a glass on the desk and gave it to Puck.

"She wasn't supposed to be here" Puck said, taking a sip of his drink as he tried to deflect the conversation.

"Well she is. So can we talk now ?" Kurt asked worried.

"Do I have a choice ?" Puck asked bitterly.

"No you don't. Thanks for what you did this morning, it was very clever of you to call the teachers instead of running into Karofsky" Kurt said with a shy smile.

"No big deal, there is no way I'm going back to juvie." Puck really didn't want to talk. He stood up went to his desk drawer and took his spliff material. He sat back on his bed and started to roll under Kurt's bewildered gaze.

"You want some ?" Puck asked smirking, he really wanted to see what Kurt looked like stoned.

"No way, why do you even smoke that ? It's bad ! It will grill your brain cells !" Kurt said scandalized.

"I kinda need it right now and I'm sure you'd like it but whatever... " Puck said lighting the spliff up.

"You really don't wanna talk do you ?" Kurt said sighing.

"What are we doing right now if not talking ?" Puck asked, getting annoyed.

"You try to deflect the conversation with every single subject that comes to your mind."

"Okay, shoot !" Puck said, beginning to be stoned.

"What have I done for you to avoid me like the plague ?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Hey ! I fuckin' saved your ass, this morning ! Forgotten already ?" Puck said scandalized.

"Yes and when it was done you flaw away and you didn't look at me even once." Kurt reminded him.

"Maybe I just didn't wanna stay in a restroom for the rest of my life !" Puck answered.

"You're ridiculous, I know there's something you're mad at me about and I'd really love to make it up to you for all that you did for me." Kurt said looking Puck right in the eyes as Puck tried to avoid his gaze.

"And maybe there's nothing and you're making a fuss about me being myself" Puck knew what he said was becoming more stupid every seconds but whatever he just waned this conversation to be over.

"You remember Saturday when I didn't want to tell you anything about what Karofsky had done to me and you came to see me ? I admitted everything, told you what had happened and I felt so much better after that. Can't you just do the same and spill right now what your problem is ?" Kurt said hopeful.

" I don't even know myself what the problem is, how could I explain it to you ?" He stated frustrated.

"What did I do or say to make you upset and rush out yesterday ?" Kurt asked, he seemed decided to get an answer.

"Can't we just talk about something else ?" Puck asked hopeful "What did Karofsky get for what he did to you ?"

"Well they were going to suspend him for two days but when Mr Schue came in Figgins' office and pulled my shirt up in front of everyone to show my bruises to everyone, he got expelled for one month." Kurt said calmly "You told Mr Schue didn't you ? About Friday ?"

" I just told him that you had some cracked ribs didn't tell him all of what happened. He just got a month for hurting you badly ? What the fuck is going on in this school !" Puck exclaimed shocked.

"Well there were no proof that it was him who cracked my ribs so ...But thanks for telling them about it. At least I won't have to deal with him for a while." Kurt said sighing.

"Why did you laugh yesterday when I said that Karofsky thought we were together ?" Puck asked bluntly, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"What ?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"You know when I said that he had been jealous of Finn and Sam and that now he was jealous of me, you laughed like mad and said that it was ridiculous." Puck asked, hurt by the simple memory of Kurt's reaction.

" I... I laughed because it was ridiculous, is that why you were mad at me ?" Kurt had still his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Really ? It's that ridiculous of an idea ?" Puck said, he knew he should stop talking because he was making a fool of himself but he was high and could not really stop himself.

"Yes Puck it is, I'm sorry if it hurts your ego but you're the straightest guy ever, there's no way anyone could even think we are together." Kurt said seriously.

"It's not just my ego" Puck mumbled "It's just that … I … I don't know... let's talk about something else." Puck knew that Kurt wouldn't let it go so easily but he tried because he really didn't want to talk about things he didn't really know what to think about.

"No we won't talk about something else" Kurt said as Puck knew he would. " I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was tactless to laugh this way and I feel bad about it but you can't expect everyone to be attracted to you Puck, you're straight and I'm gay, you really should not feel hurt about it." Kurt said softly.

"Well I am, okay ? And I have no freakin' idea why, so I really don't wanna talk about it." Puck said in an angry tone.

"Maybe you're in some kind of phase of doubts" Kurt tried to explain to reassure Puck. "It will pass and-"

He was stopped by Puck leaning on him and kissing him softly on the lips, Puck broke the kiss suddenly, looked at him in the eyes and said,

"Does that look like a fuckin' phase of doubts ?" Before storming out of the room and of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 :**

Kurt stayed there, bewildered by what had just happened. He lifted his hand to his lips, as if to check it had really happened. He didn't move. He had no idea of what to think of this. Puck had just kissed him. Puck, the guy that saved him from Karofsky and from Jack, the guy who had comforted him when he was breaking down and who had welcomed him in his house when he didn't want to go home. Puck, also the guy who used to throw him in the dumpsters and who had put all his lawn furniture on the roof of his house. Puck had kissed him, yes, but he was high so it didn't really count. But still he had acted awkwardly since the day before, and for what he knew, Puck wasn't high on Sunday.

Kurt lost his trail of thoughts when he turned his head towards the door to see Mrs Puckerman entering the room.

"Are you okay ..."

"Kurt."

"Fine, are you okay Kurt ? I saw Noah storming out of the house he seemed angry and I know he can be violent so..." She seemed worried about Kurt. She was a small woman with sweet eyes and short chestnut hair.

"No I'm alright, I'm a friend of Pu... Noah's he wouldn't hurt me." Kurt said. He was more certain of that than ever. But as Puck's mother was getting closer to him her eyes widened and she held a hand to her mouth in shock.

"What is that on your face ? Oh my god I'm sorry kid but I can't let Noah go with it so easily" she said angry already.

"What ? No ! Noah didn't do this to me ! It was at school, he has nothing to do with it !"Kurt said not wanting to get Puck in trouble.

"Well, it's hard to believe you with the look Noah had on his face when he got out of here, you should not try to protect him, my son has some serious violence issues and lying about them won't help him." Mrs Puckerman said.

"No, I swear he didn't hit me, he's the one who went to find teachers to help me when he realized what happened. He would've helped me himself but didn't want to get into trouble." Kurt explained to show Noah's mom that her son had somehow changed.

"Really ?" She asked half-convinced "you're not telling this to me for Noah not to get punished ?" She asked suspiciously.

"You can go ask the principal, he knows about it and expelled the guy who was beating me up for one month." Kurt finished.

"You look honest, I believe you and won't need to check. I'm not used to my son having such nice friends." She said smiling to him. "Why did Noah look so angry and left you alone then ?"

"Oh it's nothing, we just couldn't agree on a song for Glee club, so he was a little angry, we don't have the same musical tastes." Kurt lied easily.

"Noah's in glee club ? Really ?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes he is, and he's pretty good !" Kurt added.

"I really don't talk enough with my son ..." She said regretful.

"I think I should go" Kurt said, realizing suddenly that they were both sitting in Puck's bedroom but that Puck wasn't there. "could you tell him goodbye for me and that we'll work on the song later please ?"

"Sure Kurt, it was nice to meet you. And I'm sorry for my son's behavior." she said apologetically.

_ If only she knew,_ Kurt thought.

"It was really nice to meet you too" he said honestly.

He then went down the stairs and climbed into his SUV. He drove away, stopped in front of his house but didn't get out of his car, he was lost in his thoughts. He may have hurt Puck a lot since he had just told him that he was not attracted to him. The worst of it was that it was not true, of course he was attracted to Puck, he was really beautiful in his way and was pretty hot. He had taken care of Kurt like nobody had ever done except his dad of course. Kurt wanted to call Puck and tell him those things for him not be hurt by a stupid lie Kurt had said without thinking of the consequences. Yet, he knew Puck would not answer so he didn't call him. And maybe he had just acted this way because he was high and wanted to play with Kurt's feelings. But it was not like the Puck he was beginning to know. He wouldn't try to hurt him on purpose. Maybe he wanted to experience something else, but then he wouldn't have stormed away like this. Kurt was determined to find out what it was that made Puck act like this but he would let him do the first step because he seemed pretty conflicted.

But during the next week, Puck avoided Kurt more than ever. Karofsky being expelled, Kurt didn't feel insecure, however he received more slushie-facials by the football team than ever since Karofsky had been expelled because of him. Finn asked him several times if he was alright and tried to protect him from an nonexistent threat. Kurt let him do however because his brother seemed to feel bad about what had happened to him. Burt had received a call from the school explaining the situation concerning Karofsky and what he had done to Kurt. Burt had felt really offended about that because Kurt hadn't told him anything. Kurt had told him about the threats but it wasn't enough of an excuse for Burt and it took three days for him to talk to Kurt again. Kurt spent a lot of time with Mercedes but didn't tell her about what had happened with Puck because he didn't want to tell anything until he knew what was really going on, and as much as he loved her he knew she couldn't stop herself from gossiping. During this week Kurt's life was very flat, nothing exciting happened and the bullying had barely stopped, not that he complained about that.

However, it couldn't last eternally and it stopped a Monday.

**A/N: Very short chapter, I apologize but this like an interlude because there can't be big actions in every chapters. I hope you didn't get bored.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm updating this chapter much earlier than i usually do for two reasons. First of all, the previous one was kind of boring and I'm really looking forwards to see what you think of this one. **

**I also wanted to ask a question for those of you, fellow readers, who have already published stories. I have written another story and I wondered if I should rather publish it while I have not finished A Season in Hell, or wait until I'm done with this one.**

**So if you have a point of view concerning this topic please tell me it would help me a lot.**

**Love you all, as usual and i hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14 :**

Kurt was going back to his car after a boring day of school. Nothing exciting had happened for a few days and Kurt even grew bored of Mercedes' gossiping. He had almost reached his car when he received a text on his phone from the last person he wanted to hear about. Jack.

_Kurt, I'm really sorry about what happened, I'd really want to see you again. xxx_

Kurt's phone slipped from his hand when he read the text. Was this some kind of bad joke ?

He grabbed his mobile from the floor and went to his car. He would not answer, he would not give this bastard the pleasure of an angry answer, it would show how much hurt he had been and really did not want that. He went home and locked himself in his basement. He felt insecure again. He had felt safe the last few days and the feeling of security had vanished in one second. One little text and everything had blown away. He had thought that Jack had run away, hoped he had. He wanted to tell Finn because he was the only one to know about Jack, except for Puck but he was not an option since he had run away.

When he decided himself to tell Finn, he remembered that his brother was going on a trip with his German class for one week. Kurt really could not spoil Finn's trip with his personal problems so he didn't tell anything.

At 9p.m Kurt received another text from Jack.

_Please Kurt I really want to make it up to you I feel terrible._

That's the least you can do Kurt thought. He threw his phone on his bed and went to his bathroom to have a shower.

On Tuesday morning Kurt had received three other texts, he deleted them before even reading them.

He went to school as usual, but he didn't feel safe at all, Finn was gone for his trip so no one knew about Jack. He thought of telling Mr Schue about the whole thing but he hated being seen as a damsel in distress and since the teacher had already saved him from Karofsky that's exactly what he would look like. His day was not the best ever but he had glee club so it would be one good thing..

As usual Puck avoided every eye contact and sat a the other end of the room. Kurt hadn't tried to talk to him since he wanted it to be up to Puck to make a move or not. It seemed that he had made his mind and it hurt Kurt but he knew that it was the way things were supposed to be.

After Glee club Schuester asked Kurt how things were doing and if he had been bullied again, Kurt answered that everything was alright since Karofsky had been expelled.

He then made his way to his car, dropped his bag on the passenger seat and went to the driver's door when he heard a weird noise coming from behind his car, he was almost at the trunk when he felt a hand grabbing his arm tightly. He froze and turned around to see Jack with anger on his face, he shoved Kurt against the car still holding his arm so strongly that it hurt.

" I was sincere when I said I was sorry you know ? But you really should've answered me" Jack said with a threatening voice.

" I don't care how much sorry you are, I don't want to see you !" Kurt shouted.

"You should've answered me Kurt, now I'm mad a you and it's not good for you, but you already know that don't you ?" Jack's voice was calm and he seemed more than self confident.

"All I know is that you shouldn't touch me because there are friends of mine waiting for me and if I don't show up within 5 min they'll come to find me." Kurt made up the story very easily, it was impressive in this situation.

"Oh but I think five minutes will be enough" Jack said approaching his head from Kurt's. He kissed him on the lips before saying "you're really beautiful Kurt, you shouldn't fight like this you have no idea how good I could make you feel"

his head was still inches from Kurt's and it reminded him of Karofsky, but Kurt knew that Jack was more dangerous than the stupid jock. Jack's hands where trying to find their way in Kurt's pants. Kurt was frozen, he tried to fight but Jack was far stronger than him.

" I think that what I love the most in you is that you're so fragile, I could break you with just a finger" Jack's hand found its way to Kurt's cock and squeezed it. Kurt was paralyzed.

"Stop it, please just stop it, I'll … I'll go out with you if that's what you want, I'll … I'll do whatever you want but st... stop it please" Kurt begged him.

Then everything happened all of a sudden, first a voice

"You don't fuckin' dare touching him !"

Then a fist that landed on Jack's nose, and finally Puck was there fighting with Jack. They were both wrestling on the floor and Kurt had no idea what to do, they both looked unstoppable.

Finally they stopped and Jack ran away before Puck could run after him. Kurt turned to Puck and burst into tears while the other hugged him tightly.

" I... I didn't... I couldn't … he was too strong and I was..." Kurt sobbed on Puck's chest.

"sssh, it's okay, I'm here now." Puck said running his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Are you going to leave again ?" Kurt asked still sobbing.

"Only if you want me to" Puck said honestly.

" I … I don't want you to leave, st... stay please." Kurt asked Puck.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." They stayed this way a few minutes before Puck broke the silence.

"You need to go home and rest, we'll go after this bastard later."

"Okay... " Kurt answered "D'you want me to drive you home ?" Kurt inquired.

"No I'll drive you home, you're not in state of driving."Kurt realized at this point that his legs were shaking badly, Puck helped him to get into the car and sat down on the driver seat. They were silent during the ride until they stopped in front of Kurt's house.

"D'you want me to tell your old man what happened ?" Puck asked, and Kurt knew how much of an effort it was for Puck to offer this since he was less than fond of Burt.

"No, I … don't want him to know... not now at least." Kurt answered.

"You need to tell him Kurt, you can't keep it bottled up, it's going too far." Puck told him.

"I'll tell him I just need time" Kurt answered, not sure of what he said.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow" Puck said before getting out of the car and leaving.

Kurt got out of the car, brushing his tears away. He went into his house and ran into his basement to curl up in his bed. There was one question turning in his head and he couldn't remove it: What would have happened if Puck hadn't come to save him ? He tried not to imagine but all sort of pictures appeared in his head, some of them from his dream. Shivers were running down his spine, he couldn't fight it, he was frightened.

His phone Buzzed, Kurt intended to throw it away, convinced that it was Jack, but it was Puck's name on the screen. Kurt took it hastily.

"Puck ?" Kurt asked

"Kurt are you okay ? I left pretty quickly but I didn't want your dad to see me" he explained.

"He's not there, I don't think I'm okay, I'm shaking and I feel like I'm gonna faint at any second." Kurt explained.

"D'you want me to come ? I'm not far I just turned the corner, if you didn't want, I'd understand" he added quickly.

"Yes please do, come over, I feel so bad" Kurt started sobbing.

" I'll be there in a minute don't worry" Puck said.

"Don't knock at the door no one's there"

"What ? You didn't lock the door ?" Puck said scandalized.

"Oh I … I... didn't think of... of it, I'm so stupid" Kurt said crying

"I'm there, calm down okay ?" Puck said, hanging up. Kurt heard his basement door opening and saw Puck storming down the stairs, he found Kurt curled up on his bed and sat down next to him.

"Don't be afraid no one's gonna attack you while I'm here" Puck said softly. Kurt was reassured by his only presence, he calmed down quickly.

"How did you find me ? Everyone was gone ..." Kurt asked

" I followed you, I told you I'd protect you and leaving you alone in the school parking lot is not part of my job" he said smiling.

"Thank you. You saved me. Again." Kurt added.

"Part of my job !" Puck told him "wanna play x-box against me ?" Puck asked to cheer him up.

"Okay" Kurt answered not convinced that he would really enjoy playing x-box right now but everything that could make him think of something else was welcome. They played for about an hour when Kurt finally gathered the strength to say,

"You know, I didn't mean it."

"What ?" Puck asked

"When I said that it was ridiculous and that I was not attracted to you." Kurt said blushing, "I know you were high when you kissed me and you probably don't really feel the same way I do ..." Kurt was redder than ever. Puck turned his head to look at Kurt in the eyes.

"I really meant it" Puck said " I'm sorry I went away but I was fucked up and I needed time. You'd just told me that you didn't want me and I couldn't handle being rejected by you, I still don't know why I feel that way but-"

Kurt had wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Puck was surprised but in a really positive way and answered to the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's waist. Puck broke the kiss to ask,

"Won't your dad kill me if he finds me here ?" Puck inquired.

"He's not there until tomorrow night and Carole's with him" Kurt reassured him. He had forgotten the note that had been left this morning on the fridge.

That night, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and for once, Kurt was not scared at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you readers and reviewers, it's a great deal for me that you like my story.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 15 :**

Kurt woke up to the feeling of something warm pressed against his back, there was an arm spread across his waist. He turned his head to find a sleeping Puck, his forehead pressed against Kurt's hair. He looked so peaceful that Kurt didn't dare moving, afraid of waking him. Puck's presence was so warm and reassuring, Kurt thought he had never been so glad to have someone by his side. Puck was there and he wasn't going to leave. They were together and nothing or no one could stop it.

Kurt could not believe how lucky he was, Puck had become someone else to him. He was not the badass, stud, bully anymore to Kurt. He was a perfect, beautiful and protective boy lying next to him. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, he smelled Puck's scent against him. He had never slept in the same bed as a boy, even when he was with Blaine. Well, they had slept in the same bed once but it was because Blaine was too wasted to go back home and it was not even pleasant since he smelled like a brewery. This was brand new to Kurt and it was with Puck.

But Kurt suddenly realized the consequences of what he had just thought. Puck was in bed with him. Puck, the straightest guy ever. The boy who had slept with half of the girls in McKinley. The guy who was not even sure of what he was feeling for Kurt. And Kurt had kissed him in an instant of weakness. Kurt had used a straight guy's weakness to molest him.

All of a sudden, Kurt felt really bad. He hadn't thought a single second before kissing him. He was still shaken because of what had happened before that day and needed affection.

Kurt felt terrible, he wriggled out of the bed, trying not to make any sound or any abrupt move. He went upstairs, entered his dad's room to take his blanket and laid on the couch.

What if Puck regretted what had happened and hated him when he'd realize it in the morning ? What if he started bullying him again ? Kurt would have deserved it for sure. Kurt himself, didn't really know what were his feelings for Puck. Sure he liked him and trusted him, how could he not after all the times he had been saved by him ? Maybe Kurt was only attracted by Puck because he felt safe with him and he had the power to protect him. He had no idea of what to do when morning would come. Should he apologize to Puck ? Leave before he wakes up in case he would beat him up ? Act as if nothing had happened and go back the way they were ? Kurt fell asleep, his head full of unanswered questions.

Puck woke up in the morning in a cold white bed. For sure it was not his bed. He knew he had fallen asleep with someone but now he was alone. Scanning the room the reality appeared to him. He was in Kurt's room, had kissed him and had fallen asleep with him. He smiled at the thought.

Then he frowned, if they had fallen asleep together why the fuck was he alone in Kurt's room ? He was still fully clothed, which felt weird since he wasn't used to sleeping with someone without having sex, but it was not like one of his usual sleepovers. Kurt was not some random girl he just wanted to fuck. He got out of bed and climbed up the stairs, thinking he would find Kurt having his breakfast in the kitchen.

However he found a sleeping Kurt wrapped in a blanket lying on the couch. His heart clenched at the sight. He could not understand why Kurt had left in the middle of the night to sleep on the couch. Maybe he had done something wrong. He knelt in front of Kurt to wake him up.

"Kurt " he said, softly shaking his shoulder.

Kurt slowly turned his head to face Puck. He smiled sleepily and fully opened his eyes. When he saw Puck, his expression changed suddenly. He blushed and stood up before storming to his bedroom.

Puck was completely lost. He ran behind Kurt for an explanation. When he entered the room, he saw Kurt sitting at his vanity desk but he was not doing anything.

"What the fuck Kurt ?" Puck asked when Kurt seemed to be ignoring him.

" I totally forgot to do my moisturizing routine last night so I need to do it now." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

" I'm not talking about that" Puck said. He could see Kurt's expression darken in the mirror of his desk.

"Well then I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said, he was clearly trying to avoid the conversation and Puck couldn't pinpoint why.

" I'm talking about us kissing and sleeping together yesterday night before you left me in the middle of the night to sleep on a fuckin' couch." Puck said bluntly. Kurt blushed again but didn't answer.

He took a bottle on his desk and started to apply some weird looking cream on his cheeks and around his eyes.

"What the fuck Kurt ?" Puck asked again. "You ignore me now ?"

" I'm busy Puck, you can go in the kitchen and have breakfast if you want." Kurt answered evenly.

" I don't want a damn breakfast !" Puck said angrily " I want you to answer my question !" He was almost shouting, he hated the way Kurt was treating him after what had happened the night before.

"You want answers ? Fine I'll give you some" Kurt turned his head to Puck and said calmly. "You are straight Puck and I'm very much gay, yet we kissed and slept together, can't you see that there's obviously something wrong with that ?"

What could Puck answer to that ? It was true and he knew it. He didn't know what to think of it. Yes he was straight, but still he liked spending time with Kurt and he really enjoyed kissing him.

Before he could answer, Kurt stood up and climbed upstairs towards the kitchen. It was the second time this morning, that Kurt was dodging the conversation and Puck couldn't stand it anymore. Puck really did not appreciate being ignored. He strode behind the boy and once upstairs, he grabbed his arm and yanked him around, so that Kurt was facing him.

"What ?" Kurt said, visibly losing patience.

"Stay the fuck here !" Puck shouted."Okay, you think that what happened shouldn't have happened, but that doesn't mean we don't need to talk about it ! I want to talk about it !" Kurt's face turned from uninterested to angry.

"You want to talk about it ? Fine, do you know what everyone thinks of me at school ? They think I turn every male I touch gay. They think I molest straight guys. That's why what happened yesterday shouldn't have happened. That's why you shouldn't be standing here. You should be waiting for me at school to throw me into the dumpsters like you used to do." Kurt sounded very angry. Puck, on the other end, was shocked by what he had just heard.

"What ? I never thought that about you, I-"

"Too bad because I do. And you are a living proof of it. I think you should go now." Kurt said still angry."

"I'm not going anywhere ! You never molested me or anything ! I'm the one who kissed you in the first place ! You didn't even want me !" Puck shouted.

"And why did you kiss me ? Because I turned you gay or something and don't try to deny it because it's true ! You shouldn't have woken up in my bed this morning, you should've woken up in Santana's or another girl's ! And yes, I molested you, because yesterday night you were doubting about it and I took advantage of your weakness to kiss you and sleep with you !" Kurt really seemed to believe in what he was saying. He looked completely upset and it pissed Puck off.

"How the fuck can you say those things ! Okay I was doubting but your kiss just helped me to make up my mind ! I don't know what's wrong with you this morning, we were fuckin' fine yesterday night, it was perfect and now you come and spoil everything with your freaking-out !" Puck yelled.

"Maybe I don't think that was perfect, maybe it was anything but perfect to me, it was just weird and wrong !" Kurt was yelling too.

"Wh … But you fuckin' liked it just as much as I did !"

" I had just been assaulted for Christ's sake ! I just needed affection and to feel protected !" Kurt yelled at Puck who could not stand it anymore, he shot a death glare at Kurt and stormed out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I update more often than before, and I'm sorry if it bothers some of you, but i'm stuck alone in my parents' house for one week and i'm bored like never so updating keeps me entertained a little bit.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**=)**

**Chapter 16 :**

Kurt watched as Puck ran away from him and finally let the tears that he had been holding roll down his cheeks. He had been unfair and he knew that. He shouldn't have blamed it on Puck. He had almost accused Puck of taking advantage of him when it was the opposite. He felt really bad but knew it was the right thing to do, Puck was still doubting, and rejecting him was the only way for him not to turn gay and live the hell Kurt was living everyday.

The next day, Puck was devastated by Kurt's words. He had been wondering ever since if Kurt was right. If he was, Puck was not a better man than Jack was. He had taken advantage of Kurt in a moment of pure weakness. He felt terrible. He had promised to protect Kurt and he had just succeeded in hurting him even more. Puck didn't cry. He was a stud, and studs don't cry. But his mother seemed to know him better because she entered his room that night and sat on his bed. He was lying there and rose an eyebrow at the intrusion in his private space. He loved his mother but he really did not want to talk to her right now.

"What's wrong Noah ?" She asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong." He answered.

"Noah, I carried you and practically raised you on my own, I think I know you enough to know when there's something wrong with you. And now, there's clearly something wrong."

"So what ? I don't wanna talk about it." he mumbled.

"Don't you want me to help you to work things out ?" she asked, she seemed concerned. Puck realized that he must have a zombie face for her to worry so much.

" I don't think you can do anything anyway..."

"Maybe if you tell me what it is about I can give you some advice." True, she always had good advice but he would never admit it. Yet he was fuckin' desperate now and could use an advice or two.

" I have no idea what to do" He said out of nowhere.

"What to do about what ? Is there a girl under those mysteries ?" she asked smiling. Kurt was not a girl but he didn't feel like coming-out to his mother right now and he was not even gay so he would just pretend it was a girl.

" I don't know what to do, I … I thought I made everything right but I made something wrong and now she doesn't want me anymore" he said, he was being lame but it was his mother, he didn't need to be a badass in front of her. She frowned and a severe expression settled on her face.

"Have you forced her into something Noah ?" She asked severely.

"What ?" he asked not understanding, then he realized what she was insinuating. "Hell no ! I wouldn't do that !" he said, outraged that his mother could think he was able to do something that terrible.

"Calm down Noah, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just trying to understand" her features softened "I can see that you seem to really care about this girl."

"'Course I care !" he said.

"Well, if you care that much why don't you tell her ?" she asked simply.

" I did, and that's when everything went worse..." He answered, hurt by at the thought of the last sentence Kurt had told.

"Okay then, last week your friend Kurt told me that you were in glee club" she said, Puck froze at the name of Kurt.

"You talked to Kurt ?" He was stunned.

"Yes I did, he's a really nice boy and you shouldn't have treated him the way you did." She said a bit severely. Puck wasn't able to think straight. What did she know ? Did Kurt and her had daily talks ?

"What are you talkin' about ?" He asked worried.

"I'm talking about when he came here for your Glee club assignment and you stormed out of the house, leaving him alone in your room while you should've been rehearsing with him." Puck relaxed, Kurt had made-up a good lie for his presence here and he was glad about that.

" I know I had been mean to him, I apologized to him later." He lied.

"I'm proud of you, he looks fragile and he's very polite. You should have more friends like him." Of course he is nice, Puck thought, he is fuckin' great.

"Okay mom, so you were talking about glee club ?" he asked changing of subject.

"Yes, Kurt told me you were really good at singing so I thought that you could sing a song for her."

"For who ?" Puck asked without thinking.

"The girl you're wooing, Noah !" His mother answered. Puck thought about it for a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah sure, that's a great idea mom !" He said, already thinking of which song he could choose.

"I'm glad you like this idea." She said smiling. "If it works and she forgives you, will you introduce her to me ?"

"We'll see mom, thanks again, I need to find the perfect song now."

He perfectly knew that he wouldn't introduce formally Kurt to his mother. She was Jewish, and as much as he loved her, he knew that she wouldn't like the idea of her son being with a boy. She stood up and left the room after wishing him good luck. He knew it was super lame to sing a song for someone you want to date, but right now he needed Kurt to forgive him, and Kurt was the kind of guy who loved lame and cheesy stuff so it was worth doing it. He woudn't tell everybody t his song was for Kurt though, because he was a badass and badasses don't sing songs for other people.

He searched in his CD rack, he wanted a song that perfectly suited the situation but there was nothing really fitting in his CD's, he thought of "We Can Work It Out" by the Beatles, but when he was about to choose it he saw his vinyl of The Freewheelin' by Bob Dylan. He had found his song.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 :**

The next day at Glee club he was sitting at his usual seat when Kurt entered, avoiding his gaze. He didn't see Santana coming up to him, she sat on his lap and with lust in her voice she said.

"You can have me tonight if you want, I won't see Brit." Puck felt embarrassed, he didn't want Kurt to see this, he tried to find where the boy was sitting and found him looking at the exchange with a quirked eyebrow.

"No Santana I'm busy tonight" He said loudly before pushing her a little to let her know he didn't want her on his lap. She glared at him but before she could say anything Mr Schue started to talk.

"Okay guys, everyone seems to be here so we can start. Puck wanted to sing a song. So Puck, when you are ready !"

Puck stood up and took his guitar. The usual guitarist took an harmonica and Puck started singing a slower version of the song.

_Honey, just allow me one more chance  
>To get along with you<br>Honey, just allow me one more chance  
>Ah'll do anything with you<br>Well, I'm a-walkin' down the road  
>With my head in my hand<br>I'm lookin' for a woman  
>Needs a worried man<br>Just-a one kind favor I ask you  
>'Low me just-a one more chance <em>

He sang the first verse looking at everyone in the room, he didn't want them to see he was singing for Kurt, it would embarrass the boy he knew that.

_Honey, just allow me one more chance  
>To ride your aeroplane<br>Honey, just allow me one more chance  
>To ride your passenger train<br>Well, I've been lookin' all over  
>For a gal like you<br>I can't find nobody  
>So you'll have to do<br>Just-a one kind favor I ask you  
>'Low me just-a one more chance<em>

He dared throwing one look at Kurt to see if he had understood the song was for him. The guy was blushing like mad and looked everywhere except Puck. Puck grinned at the sight and started the third verse.

_Honey, just allow me one more chance  
>To get along with you<br>Honey, just allow me one more chance  
>Ah'll do anything with you<br>Well, lookin' for a woman  
>That ain't got no man<br>Is just lookin' for a needle  
>That is lost in the sand<br>Just-a one kind favor I ask you  
>'Low me just-a one more chance <em>

All along the last verse, he watched as everyone was singing along with him. For the last sentence, he looked at Kurt one second to see that he was the only one not singing, his head looked like a tomato and he tried to hide it with his hands, Puck smirked and looked at the others for the last note. Everyone clapped their hands fiercely and Santana went to him saying.

"Oh, you should have told me you wanted to sing a song for me, that's cute !" She said with a childish tone. She was going to screw everything up and she didn't even know it.

"It wasn't for you Santana" He said glaring at her.

"Then who was it for ?" She asked curious.

"No one in particular, now leave me alone." He told her, everything was ruined.

He could still catch Kurt later to tell him but it wasn't the same. He spent the entire rest of Glee practice sitting in the corner of the room, not talking to anyone. After Glee class was dismissed, he went to his locker to grab some books when he heard a voice behind the locker door.

" I liked your song" It was Kurt's voice. Puck quickly closed his locker to face him. Kurt was still red but not as much as during the song. He also had a shy smile on his face, and that was much more interesting.

"Really ?" Puck asked grinning.

"Yeah, I love Bob Dylan so-"

"It was for you." Puck cut him off. Kurt blushed again. And Puck was glad he did because first it meant that he was embarrassed and Puck was sure it was in a good way, and second Puck really liked to see him blushing like a child.

" I got that" Kurt said quietly "But still, I don't think we should-"

"Why ?" Puck asked, "look, I'm sorry okay ? I shouldn't have done that while you were just recovering from Jack's assault and it was really out of place." Puck apologized.

"It's not about that, I made it up to make you go away, but still..." Kurt looked around and added "we shouldn't talk about it here."

"What the fuck Kurt ? You're always avoiding the conversation ! I'm tired of it !" Puck said, angry already.

"Puck we're in the middle of the hallway, the whole school is there, do you really want them to see us arguing about that ?"

Okay, Kurt had a point. It would be all kinds of awkward if they heard them arguing with Puck wanting Kurt badly and Kurt throwing him away. But still, they needed to talk, especially after what Kurt had just said. Had he really just said that he had made him feel madly guilty on purpose ?

" I get your point but we really need to talk about it and I fuckin' don't care if people hear it alright ?"

That's the moment Britanny and Santana chose to walk by them.

"Oh look Santana, Puck and Kurt are arguing, I'm sure Puck's song was for Kurt but he really isn't good enough for him and I know what Kurt likes !"

Britanny said, and damn, she could be so smart sometimes ! Santana grabbed Britanny's arm and led her away still pissed at Puck apparently, and Puck was very glad for that.

"See what I mean ?" Kurt asked with a kind of superior tone that pissed Puck off. But he was right and didn't want to argue about it, there were enough topics they had to talk about, he didn't want to add this one to the list.

"Alright, when then ?" Puck said, sighing.

" I don't know, maybe tomorrow ?" Kurt answered vaguely.

"No way, you give me a place and a time I can't fuckin' stand you ditching me all the time !" Puck said pissed-off

"Alright, relax, meet me at my car at three okay ?" Kurt said, giving-up.

"No, I go to your car with you !" Puck answered.

"Why ? You don't trust me ? You really think I'm gonna leave before you get there ?" Kurt said.

"No I kinda trust you even if you really seem to want to avoid the conversation, but Jack always appears at your car and there's no way I'm letting him hurt you once more !" Puck said, outraged at the only idea of Jack getting near Kurt.

"Oh !" Kurt said realizing he had been unfair. "Fine then, three at my locker ?"

"Deal !" Puck said, and Kurt left to go to class. Puck smiled, he had finally had Kurt talking to him, or at least, he was gonna have Kurt talking to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Good news, i have finished writing this story ! I still have a few details to add but it's almost done. Yet i won't publish the whole story now, it would ruin the end.**

**Thanks to you all, hope you will enjoy this chapter !**

**Chapter 18 :**

At ten to three, Puck was already waiting at Kurt's SUV, scanning the surroundings for some asshole named Jack to dare approaching it. He had pretended to be sick during his last class to get out earlier. Yet, Jack didn't come and when he saw Kurt walking elegantly towards his car he couldn't help smiling. He had thought the whole thing out, and had all his arguments prepared.

"Weren't we supposed to meet at my locker ?" Kurt asked a little coldly.

"I wanted to check if Jack the jerk was there before you got here." Puck explained.

Kurt nodded and motioned him the passenger seat while he entered his car. Puck got in the car quickly, glad for the privacy it provided them.

"Alright, let's talk since you seem to really want to." Kurt said sighing. "What do you want to talk about ?"

"D'you want to be with me ?" Puck asked bluntly, looking at Kurt with his most charming smile. Kurt sighed again.

"Puck, I really like you, and I'm really happy that we're friends but it really isn't a good idea." Kurt answered like Puck had expected it.

"So you don't really like me."

"Yes I do, but as a friend." Kurt answered embarrassed.

"But you kissed me and personally I'm not used to kissing my friends. Or maybe is it some gay habits I don't know about." He said grinning at the memory of the kiss and wishing he could kiss him right now, because Kurt's lips were so soft, softer than any lips he had ever kissed. Oh he was being lame in his head, great, just great !

"No it's not some gay habits" Kurt said glaring at Puck. " I know I kissed you but it was just a big mistake okay ? Everyone makes mistakes and I'm sorry for that one."

"And when we fell asleep in each other's arms was that another big mistake ? Because to me it was anything but a mistake. Mistakes are supposed to feel wrong and it felt all but good to me." Puck stated trying to charm Kurt.

" Maybe it didn't feel wrong but it was" Kurt said, he didn't seem to feel good about what he was saying.

"What the hell was wrong with that ? I liked it and I know you liked it too ! That's enough to say that it was a good thing." Puck said annoyed because he had really expected that at this point they would be kissing.

"What's wrong is that you're straight and you're absolutely not supposed to enjoy kissing and sleeping with me" Kurt said sharply.

" I really don't get it, you liked it right ? So why the hell are you making a fuss about it ? I already told you that I liked it too, I still don't really know why, but that's the way it is so I don't see what's wrong with that." It seemed so fuckin' easy to him, why was Kurt making it so difficult when he enjoyed it too ?

"That's the very problem Puck, you don't know why you liked it, maybe tomorrow you'll realize what you've been doing and hate me for that" Kurt said sadly.

"I could never hate you ! I fuckin' want to be with you, why would I hate you ?" he asked incredulous.

"You hated me before joining glee club, you could hate me again when you realize I've been molesting you." Kurt said in a low voice like he was ashamed of something.

"First, I never hated you, I only threw you into dumpsters because you were too proud of yourself and for me you were kind of a badass to stay still and answer us like you did and I hated the fact of another badass at Mckinley. Second, as I already told you, you never molested me, I needed this kiss to be sure I wanted you." Puck said, hoping to calm Kurt's freak-out down.

"But you can't want to be with me, you're into girls, you've always been into girls, you were even the teacher's boyfriend in kindergarten !" Puck smiled proudly at that thought.

"You remember that ?" He asked in disbelief .

"Of course I do I was even jealous of her because I wanted you to be my friend and you spent all your time with her." Kurt admitted.

"What ? Dude You really had the hots for me in kindergarten ?" He couldn't believe it.

"Don't dude me ! And no, I didn't have the hots for you ! I didn't even know I was gay at that time !"

"But still you are ! So you were, and you wanted me to be your friend, like badly, so you had the hots for me but just didn't know it !" Puck said smirking.

" I really don't think you're sane saying that but whatever that's not the point. The point is, you've always been into girls and now, all of a sudden you want to be with me. You may know that I'm a guy... you know that I'm a guy right ?"

"'Course I know you're a guy and, I still have no freakin' idea why, but I really like you, the way you are." Puck said honestly.

"Alright, I get that you like me, and I get, even if I don't understand, that you have no problem with me being a guy, but I really think-"

"No more fuckin' "but" I'm tired if this word, every time we're talking about this you say "but" and, fuck, let yourself go !" Puck said wanting to end this conversation to be finally able to kiss Kurt.

"Yes bu-" Kurt's words were cut off by Puck leaning against him and kissing him deeply. Kurt didn't really dare answering to the kiss, so Puck decided to put him on ease, he threw his arms around Kurt's waist and shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt couldn't do but answer to that, he put his arms around Puck's neck before shoving his own tongue against Puck's. If Puck hadn't had his mouth stuck to Kurt's he would have been smirking in victory right now. He finally broke the kiss and said,

"See ? No need to "but" every good thing away !" he said grinning. "Felt good, didn't it ?"

"You're aware that we'll need to keep whatever happens between us a secret right ?" Kurt asked worried

" I have already thought about it and since Karofsky will be back in one week, it would be a good thing to come-out at school as a couple so that the asshole would be fuckin' jealous !" Puck said, proud of himself.

"And in what making Karofsky jealous is a good thing ?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"He wouldn't dare laying a finger on you knowing that I'm your boyfriend !"

"He already knew you were protecting me when he beat me up in the janitor's closet and the restrooms. It won't stop him, it will only make him madder." Kurt said. He hadn't reacted at the "b" word they hadn't talked about it yet, but it was surely because of the seriousness of the conversation.

"But he's afraid of me, I could rip his head off whenever I want ! And I'd fuckin' love to see his face when he knows we're together !" Puck said, grinning just at the thought of it.

"First he's absolutely not afraid of you, he threatened to beat you up as well as me. Second, I wouldn't let you go back to juvie just because you want to make him jealous to feed your damn ego." Kurt answered severely. Puck crossed his arms on his chest, pouting. "You don't want this Puck." Kurt said softly.

"What is it that I don't want ?" he asked still pouting.

"You don't want people to look at you the way they look at me. You don't want to be treated like a freak everyday of your life. You don't want people being afraid of touching you in fear of catching your gayness." Kurt said with sadness in his eyes.

"So that's what it is about ? You don't want people to see me with you to spare me ?" Puck said astonished.

Okay, he didn't really want to be treated like a damn freak but he didn't care about that as long he could be with Kurt.

"Yes that's what it is about, I don't want you to suffer the same I do. I've never regretted being out, I'm proud of who I am but you, you don't even know what you are. I absolutely don't want you to suffer and realize then that it's not even who you are. Imagine if we come-out as a couple and you realize next week you don't like it at all, people will give you hell for the rest of your life just for one teenage mistake." What Kurt had just said penetrated Puck's brain slowly. Sure, now it didn't seem like a mistake and all he wanted was to be with Kurt but there was still a risk of regretting it.

"But I want to be with you !" Puck said in a childish whim tone.

" I think I got it." Kurt stated. "I still don't think this is the best idea in the world, but you really seem to want it. And it's not like I'm against the idea... We can still be together in secret. We never tell anyone and when you realize I'm not what you like we break up and no one will ever know."

Kurt gave up. Puck was not thrilled by the idea of being a secret, but he wanted more to be with Kurt so he smiled and took Kurt in his arms to plant a kiss on his lips. Kurt kissed him back but after about five seconds, His phone rang. He broke the kiss, leaving Puck wanting more.

"It's my dad" he said before taking the call. "Hi dad !" he said smiling. His dad told something to Kurt that made him frown. "Nothing happened dad, I'm just rehearsing a song for Glee club with a friend" he said convincingly.

Puck had always been impressed by the easiness Kurt had for lying and hoped he would never be the one who Kurt was lying to.

" I'm at Puck's to rehearse, don't wo-"

He was cut off by something his dad yelled in the phone. Puck could not hear what he was saying but he sounded outraged. Of course he sounded outraged, last time Burt saw him he had thought that Puck had made Kurt cry. When you add it to the bullying in the past, Puck couldn't blame Burt for hating him.

"Okay dad, I'm going back home right now. stop yelling, I tell you I'm going home !" Puck waited for Kurt to end the call, he really didn't want Kurt to leave so early. "Alright dad, see you." Kurt ended the call.

"I need to go home." Kurt said blushing.

"Your dad hates me doesn't he ?" Puck asked sadly.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you enough to appreciate you." Kurt tried to reassure him.

"I'm sure that the strength he put in his screams can be described as deep hate." He stated.

"He just doesn't know what you did for me, all he knows is that you used to bully me and the last time he saw you I was crying like mad." Kurt said.

"And he doesn't know how I feel about you now" Puck said smiling. Truth was, Puck too, had no idea of how he felt about Kurt. Sure he liked him very much and would kiss him all day long if possible, but he knew he wasn't in love with him. He only really knew him since what ? Three weeks ? There was no way he could already be growing strong feelings for the boy.

"No he doesn't, and he won't. Otherwise you can be sure he'll shoot you dead. I've got to go now." Kurt said taking his keys.

"Can I have one more kiss ?" Puck asked with a childish pout on his face. Kurt leaned towards him and put a quick peck on his lips. "Hey that doesn't count !" Puck said, he leaned on Kurt and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck before breaking the kiss.

" I really need to go now." He said to Puck, and the boy pulled away reluctantly.

"Okay..." Puck took his bag and turned to Kurt "Tomorrow you won't go back on what you said just now ?" He asked suspiciously.

" I don't think so, don't worry" Kurt said he seemed uncertain but Puck had no time to argue since the boy seemed in a hurry.

"You better not." Puck said before getting off the car. He watched Kurt as he started the ignition and went away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 :**

Puck walked back home thinking about what just had happened. He had won, Kurt was his and he would not run away this time. He entered his house and intended to climb up the stairs when he heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"So ?" His mother asked. He went into the kitchen to find her cooking a chocolate cake.

"So what ?" He asked.

"How did she react to your song ?" She smiled to him expectantly.

"Well mom, thanks a lot !" He told her thankful.

"Great ! I'm happy for you Noah, I've never seen you doing so much to please a girl."

"It's someone very special." He said shrugging. He said someone because he felt bad about lying to his mother while she helped him so much.

"I guess it is, will you introduce her to me soon ?" She asked hopeful.

" I … I don't know. I don't really think you'd like her as much as I do." He said, daring not to look at her in the eyes. He knew his mother liked Kurt very much, but as a polite friend of Noah's, not as his boyfriend.

"Oh Noah, of course I'd like her ! If she's worth all the efforts you made to get her, I'm sure I'd be fond of her." She said reassuring.

" I'll think 'bout it mom." He said leaving the kitchen.

When Kurt went back home, he was afraid of his father's reaction. He had taken really bad the fact that Kurt was at Puck's and he was just on the phone. When Kurt opened the door he found the living room empty, he tried not to make a sound to run into his basement, but when he reached the door he heard a throat clearing.

"Kurt, come here please." Burt told him from the kitchen. Kurt gave up sneaking into his room and went slowly to the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Kurt said entering the kitchen.

"Why where you with that Puckerman kid ? And in his house ? For Christ's sake Kurt are you out of your mind ?" his dad seemed to be trying to stay calm but Kurt saw the vein on his forehead throbbing of anger.

"Mr Schue has paired us together to sing a song in Glee club. There's no need to worry I-"

"Yes there is ! This kid is dangerous son ! He bullies you !" Burt was getting angry.

"No he doesn't ! He stopped last year and he's been all kinds of nice to me ever since ! I wouldn't say that we're friends but we get along when we need to work together." Kurt said defending his boyfriend ? Puck had used this word in the car but he was too taken in the conversation to focus on that. His dad cut his trail of thoughts

"And when he came here only to make you cry ? Was that nice from him ?" Kurt really didn't like the fact of his father talking bad about Puck.

"He didn't come to make me cry ! He came to help me about … something and when I started to cry he tried to comfort me." Kurt defended Puck.

"Really ? It didn't look like that when I came in, and what did he comfort you for ? Bullying you all those years ?" Burt asked

"He already apologized several times for that, and when he came home it was because he had guessed that Karofsky had beaten me up and he wanted to make me admit it. And he's the one who got Karofsky expelled for one month !" Kurt said to prove his father that Puck was not as bad as his father seemed to believe. His father opened wide eyes.

"Really ? I … I mean you really seemed to hate each other." Burt said.

"We did but ever since he joined glee club he's one of us and he acts much better. He's very protective of us all." Kurt knew it was a lie, in fact Puck was protective of him mostly, but he couldn't tell that to his father, he would automatically be suspicious.

" I still don't like the idea of you being alone with this boy" Burt said stubbornly. Kurt knew his father, he knew they were the same and never admitted that they were wrong.

"Alright dad, I won't be alone with him anymore without telling you before." Kurt gave up, knowing there was no way his father would change his mind about Puck.

"Thanks kid." Burt finished.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Kurt was alone in his room, no one was home, when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped on his feet and ran to the door. Puck was waiting on the front porch, grinning.<p>

"Hi Princess !" he said happily.

"Hi you !" Kurt gestured Puck to enter but he stood where he was hesitantly.

"You're certain your dad's not there right ?" Puck asked unsure.

"He won't be back before four, don't worry !" Kurt said in a reassuring tone, grabbing Puck by the arm and leading him to his room. Once there they sat on Kurt's bed and Puck wrapped his arms around him before kissing him deeply. Kurt never took the first step because he was still unsure of Puck's sexuality. Puck seemed to have noticed his doubts since he asked:

"Why don't you ever kiss me first ?"

" I … I still feel like I'm perverting you or something ..." Kurt answered sincerely.

"What ? We've been together for two weeks and you still doubt about that ? Fuck Kurt can't you just relax and enjoy it as much as I do ? Because I really do enjoy it, and you're not forcing me into anything you know that right ?" Puck inquired sighing, this conversation came back every time they were making-out.

"But it's always me who ask you to come and-"

" I am so fuckin' tired of it Kurt ! I'm the one who begged you to be with me, I'm the one to walk to your house, d'you think I'd come if I didn't want to be with you ? Sometimes I feel like you're the one who doesn't want me and try to find some fuckin' pretext to dump me !" Puck stood up, he looked pissed-off.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said, he stood up too and went to Puck to wrap his arms around him, but Puck walked off him and crossed his arms on his chest.

" I don't want you to be sorry I want you to stop freaking-out for nothing ! We're damn fine together why d'you always want to make everything more difficult ?" Puck said getting really angry.

Kurt was worried, usually he just said a few nice words to reassure him, but now he seemed to be running away from him. Kurt had gone too far, he knew it. He went back to his bed, sat down and lifted his hands to his face to hide the tear that ran down his face. He knew that if Puck saw them he would come to him to comfort him, no matter how pissed off he was, and he didn't deserve to be comforted now. He had been unfair, Puck was always so nice and sweet to him, and all he had back were doubts.

Suddenly the door opened and Finn's feet appeared on the stairs.

"Hey Kurt ! What are you … Puck ? What are you doing here ?" Finn narrowed his eyes looking at Puck with a suspicious look.

"He's there to rehearse for our glee number" Kurt lied quickly.

"But Schue paired you up with Artie for this week !" Finn said, still suspicious. "Why are you here Puck ? Are you up to something ?" Finn asked, his eyes focused on Puck's.

"None of your business Hudson." Puck answered, and Kurt knew it was not a good answer to give.

"Yes it's my business, as long as Kurt's my brother it's my business !" Finn's eyes turned to Kurt and he looked concerned "Has he been hurting you or blackmaling you or something ?"

"What ?" Puck said outraged "There's no fuckin' way I'd hurt Kurt ! Have you already forgotten what I did for him ?"

"Then what are you doing here ?" Finn asked

" I needed to talk to Kurt okay ?"

"Can we talk about it later Finn please ?" Kurt asked. He really didn't want Finn to tell his dad he had found him alone in his room with Puck. He would make-up a story until then.

"Alright, I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said looking at Kurt insistent. Then he shot a last glare at Puck before turning on his heels and climbing up the stairs. Kurt turned to face Puck who said.

"And all your family hates me, great ! Just what I needed !" He went to the couch to take his jacket.

"What are you doing ?" Kurt asked.

"'m goin' home I need to be alone." He said before turning to face the stairs.

"Don't leave now !" Kurt begged him " I... I'm sorry for what I said and for what he said and I know you've been nothing but good to me and I've been unfair, please don't leave me." Kurt was almost crying.

"Look I'm not dumping you or anything, I'm just leaving right now because I'm pissed-off and I could tell you and Finn things I could fuckin' regret." He said, looking at Kurt in the eyes. His stare was hard on him. Kurt shyly asked.

"One last kiss ?" Puck always melted when Kurt was talking shyly. And as usual, Puck went to him, put a soft peck on his lips before going back to the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SO, i update this chapter very late (it's very early morning where i am) but i'm at a party. I'm a bit drunk but i had already written this chapter before so i hope it'll be okay, i just didn't correct it totally.**

**I love you all very very much !**

**=D**

**Chapter 20 :**

When Puck had reached Kurt's bedroom door he sighed and went out of it. They had never fought like this since they were together. Puck knew it was not really his fault, after all Kurt was the most stubborn guy on earth. Okay maybe Mr Hummel was but Kurt was almost as stubborn as his dad. Puck couldn't stand his daily freaking-out anymore, that's why he had left. They were more than fine together, there was nothing wrong, well, except the fact that they were secret, but that made them more badass, if possible. But then, Puck felt bad because Kurt really acted as if he wanted to dump him. Maybe he felt obliged to tell him to come when no one was around but didn't want to. Before Puck could've reached the door Finn entered the room

"Puck can we talk ?" He asked in a calmer tone than the one he had used earlier.

"There's really nothing to talk about Hudson." Puck said, it was really not the moment for him to talk to Finn.

"Yes there is !" Finn said "What d'you want with my brother ?"

" I already told you it's none of your fuckin' business !" Puck answered, he didn't want to get angrier but didn't like what Finn's question implied.

"I'm warning you, if you are playing with him or something you're gonna have to deal with me and Burt !" Finn threatened him.

"Why the fuck does everybody think I'm gonna hurt Kurt ? I'm not gonna do him no harm okay ? If you want to care about something useful, care about Karofsky going back to McKinley on Monday !" With that he turned on heels and left.

On Monday morning Kurt was parking his car in the school's parking lot. He was worried, he hadn't talked to Puck since their fight Saturday and it was not normal. Usually he would have texted him at least once to know how he was doing or something. But there had been none and now Kurt was walking towards the school knowing that Karofsky would be back and that he would surely be angry at him. Kurt went to his locker and then in class. He had no idea how to act towards Puck, he wanted to talk to him, to apologize and be forgiven and promise he would never mess-up again, but Karofsky was back and he couldn't see them together.

But Puck seemed to have thought the same since at lunch break, when Kurt went to his locker he found a little paper in it. He opened it to see a message written

_I'm sorry, meet me under the bleachers now._

Kurt didn't think twice, he put his bag in his locker and went to the football field. Yet when he reached the bleachers there was no one around. He texted Puck.

_Where are you ? I can't find you._

He waited there for a while, sitting on the grass. His phone buzzed.

_Cafeteria why ?_

Kurt didn't understand.

_I'm waiting for you under the bleachers as you told me to._

Kurt waited for the answer. Really ? Puck had forgotten that he had told him to meet him 5 min after putting the paper in his locker ? His phone buzzed, he lifted his hand to see what the answer was when a hand hit his making his phone fall on the floor.

" I told you not to see him anymore !" Karofsky told him. He seemed a little pissed-off but not angry. Kurt was frozen, he hadn't imagined that Karofsky would have the guts to attack him on his first day back to school. But Karofsky didn't look angry.

"Look Kurt I'm sorry for what I did to you I just wanted to apologize." Karofsky said, and he seemed sincere. Kurt had never seen Karofsky sorry before it was weird.

"And by sorry you mean throwing my mobile on the floor ?" Kurt asked sharply before picking it from the floor. It rang and Kurt answered the call right away.

"Puck ? Where are you I-"

" I told you not to fuckin' talk to him !" Karofsky said before taking the phone from his hand and throwing it away.

"What is your problem ? You don't look sorry you look like a damn psycho to me !" Kurt said angry.

" I'm sorry I just want to talk to you."

"You just wanted to talk to me ? Then why are we under the bleachers ? We could perfectly have talked inside the school where there are witnesses !" Kurt said coldly.

"But you came, that means you trust me !" Karofsky said hopeful.

"Why would I trust you ? I came because you didn't sign and I thought it was someone else, I wouldn't if I had known it was you ! And now I'm leaving." Kurt said turning on his heels but Karofsky grabbed him by the arm.

"No don't leave please, I told you to meet me here because I didn't want everyone to hear what I had to tell you." He explained still holding Kurt's arm, his expression changed "Wait you thought someone else had told you come here ? Have you got a boyfriend ?" His features had gone from calm to furious.

"It's none of your business ! Take off me you're hurting me !" He was squeezing his arm harder and Kurt knew it would leave marks.

"Who's your fuckin' boyfriend Kurt ? You can't have a boyfriend, I'm gonna kill him !"

"What is your problem ? I do whatever I want I don't need anyone's permission, especially yours !"

"You fuckin' take your dirty hand off Kurt right now !" Kurt turned his head to see Puck and Finn running towards them.

"Oh that's cute, little fag has got friends fags to protect him ! Which one of them is your boyfriend Kurt ? Hudson ? No he's your brother and he doesn't want you anyway, so that leaves Puckeman. Nice choice I was sure there was something goin' on between you two !"

"Shut the hell up !" Shouted Puck when he reached them, he jumped on Karofsky, and the other fell on the floor under his weight.

"No Puck stop ! He hasn't done me anything, I swear, stop !" Kurt implored his boyfriend.

"He fuckin' called you fag ! That's enough for me to beat him up !" Puck answered still knelt above Karofsky who was now hiding his face with his bare hands.

"Just calling me fag isn't worth going back to juvie !" Kurt and Finn rushed on Puck to pull him away from Karofsky. The jock stood up and went away.

"You won't get away with this I swear I'm gonna rip your fuckin' head off !" Puck shouted to his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?" Finn asked Puck.

"With me ? This fuckin' bastard wanted to beat up your brother and you wonder what's wrong with me ?" Pusk asked. "And you" he said turning to Kurt "What the fuck were you doing there alone knowing that Karofsky was there today ?" He sounded so angry that Kurt hesitated before answering.

" I … I found a paper in my locker that told me to meet him here but there was no name and I thought it was from … from someone else so I came here." Kurt answered, afraid of the look he saw on his boyfriend's face.

"What ? Are you blaming Kurt for being attacked now ?" Finn asked Puck getting closer to Kurt. "You really need to chill out man." He told him.

"He wasn't even attacking me" Kurt said "he... he wanted to apologize or something like that." Kurt informed them, he was talking to Puck more than to Finn.

"Apologize ? So he beats you up and cracks you ribs then he apologizes and it's okay ?" Puck seemed out of his mind.

"I never said I forgave him ! I just explain to you that he wasn't dangerous" Kurt said, he really wanted to calm Puck down.

"Let's go now" Finn took Kurt's arm and he felt a sharp pain in his forearm.

"Ouch !" Kurt shouted.

"What ?" Puck asked, more worried than angry now, he ran to Kurt and took his arm gently to take a look at it. It was purple with the shape of Karofsky's hand on it. "I'm taking you to the nursery" Puck said quickly. His features had softened, Kurt could only see concern on his face.

"I think I'd better take him there" Finn said.

"No it's okay Finn, Puck will take me there, don't worry, I'll give you news in the afternoon" Finn looked at Puck suspiciously but didn't say anything.

Once they were alone Kurt turned to Puck.

" I'm sorry, I … I thought it was you, that's why I texted you and I wanted to tell you he was there but he threw my mobile away and-"

"That's okay," Puck said softly " I'm not mad at you I was just worrying too much. After what the asshole did to you I was afraid he would do much more than beat you up." Puck said softly.

" I don't get what he wanted, at first he was angry when he saw that I was texting you, then he was apologizing and when I told him I thought someone else had left the paper and that I wouldn't have come if I knew it was from him he was so angry. He asked me if I had a boyfriend and told me that he was going to kill him" Kurt said tears running down his face. Puck hugged him tightly, he didn't seem to care if anyone saw them but by that time, lunch break was over so there was no one by the school entrance.

"Everything's gonna be fine" He said softly into Kurt's neck. Kurt knew that deep down Puck was planning the way he would beat Karofsky up without going back to juvie.

" I … I think you were right, Karofsky wants me like... as a boyfriend." Kurt said half sobbing " I don't want him near me Puck" Kurt said in his chest.

"He won't get near you" Puck said determined. "Let's take you to the nursery." He said one arm still around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gently pushed Puck's arm off his shoulder saying.

"We shouldn't do this here, people will see."

" I don't give a fuck about people ! I want you, and I want to be with you and protect you" Puck said.

" I already know that Puck you don't need to prove it like this" Kurt said.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: i felt really generous tonight so i give you a second chapter because i'm great like that !**

**Love you all like very very much.**

**Chapter 21 :**

When his day was over Puck had thought things down. There were two things he needed to do first. Beating Karofsky up for messing with his boyfriend and proving his boyfriend that he didn't need to be perverted to want him like mad. He had already thought out a plan for the Karofsky issue so he just needed to find a solution for Kurt's doubts. He had thought about telling Kurt that he loved him, but Puck wasn't really sure of that since he had never loved anyone and Kurt deserved a great and sincere declaration so he needed more time to do it. He had then thought of making his mother's wish come true and introduce Kurt properly to her. It would show for sure that he really cared about Kurt enough for coming-out to his mother. His phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and saw Finn's name on his screen.

"Hudson ?" He asked.

"Puck ? Is Kurt alright ? He told me he would text me in the afternoon and didn't" Finn explained.

"He's fine, I took him to the nursery and stayed with him while the nurse took care of him." Puck said.

"Good news" Finn answered "Puck, what's going on between you and Kurt ?"

"What d'you mean ? Nothing's going on between me and your brother" Puck lied.

"Puck we were together at the cafeteria, I saw you receiving texts, and you frowned more after each one of them and then you called Kurt as if you were badly worried before telling me that he needed help and taking me to the bleachers. I may not be the most clever guy on earth but I can tell that there's something's going on with you two." Finn said. Puck sighed, knowing he would have to find a concluding lie this time.

"Fine. Kurt and I are friends okay ? We didn't want to talk about it because we knew people would be gossiping that's why we were quite secret." Puck said in a I-have-been-caught tone.

"What ? You and Kurt ? Friends ? But he's not really you're style. I mean you're so … and he's kind of girlie." Finn said embarrassed.

"Oh shut up Finn ! You've been living with him for more than half a year and you still look like you don't him at all ! Now leave me alone I need to talk to my mother, and don't you dare calling Kurt a fag again !" He threatened before hanging up.

When he was home, Puck said hi to his mother before climbing up in his room to text Kurt about what he had just said to Finn for their stories to get along. Then he sent another text much more important for them.

_Mom wants to meet u, would u be okay ?_

He sent it. He had no idea how would Kurt react to such a question. Kurt had already met his mom and he had liked her. Yet, it was a big step and Puck being ready to cross it didn't mean that Kurt was. He received Kurt's answer.

_Are you serious ? Does she know who I am ?_

It was neither positive nor negative.

_She knows that I really like u and sang u a song._

Puck answered vaguely.

_Does she know that I'm a boy Puck ?_

Puck could hear the sigh of annoyance in Kurt's text.

_She knows that Kurt's a boy, but doesn't know that my girlfriend is Kurt, but I'll tell her before u get there I promise._

Puck answered honestly. He knew this answer would piss Kurt off but needed to be sincere with him.

_Okay if you promise, when ?_

Puck gape at Kurt's answer, had he really agreed to that ?

_Don't know yet. ur the best Princess, can we see each other 2night ?_

He knew it was unlikely but still hoped to sneak into Kurt's bedroom for one hour of intense making-out.

_We can't Finn's talking to me about you I think he won't stop until midnight._

Puck was disappointed but sent all his luck to his boyfriend. He then took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do right now. His sister was at some school show so it was the perfect time to talk to his mother about his girlfriend being a boyfriend. He opened his room door and went down the stairs. He knew that his mother was very open-minded and accepted a lot of things but there was a huge difference between accepting things for others and accepting them for your son. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was suddenly panic stricken. What if his mother hated what he was and threw him out of home ? He would end up with nowhere to go since Mr Hummel hated him he would not take pity on him. But he would always find a place to sleep he was a stud he could always find it ! He walked into the living room to find his mother reading some magazine.

"Hey mom" he said smiling. "Can we talk ?"

"Sure Noah" she answered a bit suspicious. He sat down in the armchair that faced her.

"You remember when I talked you about that person I really liked and wanted to apologize to ?"

"Of course I remember, I even remember which song it was since you rehearsed it all night long. Is there something wrong with this girl ?" She asked concerned.

"No, everything goes right we're doing very well together" He answered honestly

" I'm really glad for you then" she said "And I don't want to bother you again with that but do you think I could meet her one day ?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, we thought about that and agreed that it'd great if you met each other properly." He said avoiding all mention of gender.

"Properly ? Does that mean that I've already met her ? Oh Puck don't tell me it is this Santana girl again, she's really pretty but very rude and she hadn't a good influence on Sarah." She frowned at the thought.

"No mom it's not Santana but yes you two have already met each other." He said. He knew the fatal moment was seconds away from now but tried to stay calm though.

"Then who is it ? You know I remember all the friends you've introduced to me and there were no much girls in them."

"You remember Kurt ? My glee friend who came to rehearse with me a few weeks ago ?" Puck shivered at the mention of Kurt's name in front of his mother.

"Of course I do ! I never met a sweeter boy than him !" She answered smiling. "Is your girlfriend one of his friends ?" She asked blindly.

"Not exactly no." He answered.

"Then why are you talking about him right now ? Don't tell me your dating his mother because I know there was a time when you liked older women but I really thought that it was over."

"What, God no ! His mother died when he was 7 mom !"

"Oh poor boy, I feel so sorry for him he looks so fragile." She said apologetically "So what is it about him ?"

"It's him mom." He said bluntly.

"It's him what ?" She asked obviously not getting Puck's point.

"He's the one I'm dating and I want to introduce you." Puck said, knowing that there was no going back.

"Is this some kind of joke Noah ? Because if it is it's no funny at all !" She said severely.

"It's not a joke mom ! How can you say that ?" Puck was outraged by his mother's reaction.

"Noah, I've not talked to this kid much but I've seen enough of him to see that he seems very fragile and I won't let you mess with him !"

"Is there some kind of plot against me or something ? Coz' that's exactly what everyone tells me ! Even when we were just friends they threatened me !" Puck said hurt.

"Maybe that's because you're really unlike him Noah, you're strong and crude where he's sweet and polite, and are you even gay Noah ?" She asked suddenly thinking about this point.

" I don't know alright ? I've always liked chi... girls and I've never been interested in boys before, I'm still not interested in boys, I just like Kurt... like very much." He answered as best as he could.

"Look Noah, I have no problem in you being gay or bi or anything, you're the way you are and I'll still love you. The point is, I saw how you acted with him and I have to say that I don't like it at all." She stated.

"What are you talking about ? I've never treated anyone as fine as I treat Kurt ! I protect him and everything !" He defended himself.

"Really ? Because from what I saw when he came here you told him or did something bad to him before leaving him alone here, he looked pretty shaken when I found him in your room." Puck's mother said frowning at her son.

"Oh that... It's not what you think I just … He didn't know how I felt about him so I kissed him to show him. And then, I was still unsure of how I felt about all of that and he had just told me that he wasn't interested in me so I didn't want to talk about it that's why I left." He had no idea why he was telling all of that to his mother but it was quite relieving.

"Really ? And that's why he was all shaken I understand now... But you said that he wasn't attracted by you, then why are you together ?"

"He was in fact but didn't want me to know it because, well, I was supposed to be straight so it could've seemed weird. He still feels like he's perverting me or something and I have no idea how to prove him wrong that's why I thought that introducing him to you was a good way to show him that he's important to me." Puck's mother had a stunned expression on her face. When she realized her son had finished talking she said;

"Noah you seem to really care about this boy. I never thought I'd see the day where you would have a serious relationship with someone you really care about." She said smiling proudly.

"Can I ask you a favor mom ?" When she nodded Puck added "Kurt thinks it'd be easier for both of us if we stayed a secret, he's going through hard time with a bully at school, I had him expelled for one month but now he's back. Kurt thinks that if he sees us together he will be meaner so no one knows except the two of us and now you." Puck explained.

" I'll keep it a secret for you don't worry. When is he coming ?" She asked smiling.

" I don't know yet, what about tomorrow night ?"

"It's okay for me " She said pleased.

"I'll go ask him" Puck said before standing up. He looked down at his mother, kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs. He took his phone and texted Kurt grinning.

_Mom likes u like mad =)_

He took his guitar and played some Johnny Cash song singing along. Everything was perfect he had a wonderful boyfriend, the best ever, his mother knew about him and was happy and he was gonna get rid of Karofsky. His phone buzzed.

_Really ? What did she say about you and me ?_

Puck answered straightaway, he didn't want to let his boyfriend worrying.

_She's happy for us, okay for dinner 2morrow night ?_

_Sure I'm very glad to know that she's fine about us :) _Kurt answered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 :**

On next day at school Puck was waiting for Kurt at his locker with a wide smile on his face. When Kurt arrived he smiled when he saw Puck but there was something wrong in his smile. It looked fake as if Kurt was forcing himself to smile.

"Hi Puck !" Kurt said in a false cheerful tone.

"Kurt what's wrong ?" Puck asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just happy to see you !" Kurt said still faking smile.

"Kurt I think I know you enough to see that there's something wrong with your smile and the way you're talking." Puck said, he knew Kurt used it when he had something serious to hide. "Has Karofsky been messing with you again ?" Puck inquired, already scanning the surroundings to find him.

"No ! He hasn't, I haven't seen him since yesterday at the bleachers." Kurt answered.

"You'd tell me if he was blackmailing you or something ?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"Of course I'd tell you !" Kurt said. Puck knew it wasn't the truth, Kurt would try to protect him and he thought that Puck would beat Karofsky up and go back to juvie. He would definitely not tell him.

"Kurt I know there's something wrong with you and if you won't tell me I'll go and hunt Karofsky down until I find him and beat the crap out of him." This way, Kurt had to tell him what was wrong because if he didn't the thing he wanted to avoid the most would happen.

"Alright ! I'll tell you but just calm down okay ?" Kurt gave up, sighing.

"D'you wanna go somewhere else to talk ?" Puck asked softly.

"Yes," He grabbed Puck's arm and led him to the nearest janitor's closet, the same Karofsky had chosen to beat him up and kiss him. Puck frowned at the memory of Kurt's state after that. After being locked in the closet Kurt's mask fell and a sad expression settled on his face.

"Kurt what's happening ? You look all sad I don't understand, you should be all happy ! My mom's okay with us and we'll have dinner with her tonight !" Puck said trying to make Kurt smile.

However it only succeeded in darkening Kurt's face. "Don't you wanna meet her ? If you don't no problem I'll tell her-"

"No Puck I want to meet her it's not that it's just … You know that I'm really happy to meet her and I know how important it is for you and what it could've cost you to tell her about me." Kurt said sadly.

"Then what's the problem Princess ?" Puck asked not getting Kurt's point.

" I can't give it back" Kurt said, still mysterious.

"What d'you mean ?"

" I can't introduce you to my father he... he hates you or something and I tried to explain him that you've changed and that now you're good to me but still..." Kurt said his voice shaking.

"It's okay Kurt it doesn't matter, I've been an ass to you all those years, it's normal that he hates me, I'd hate me too if I were him." Puck said reassuring.

"But I want him to like you like I do." Kurt said, Puck frowned.

"Don't you think it'd be a little ... weird ?" Kurt smiled a little.

"I want him to like you like your mother likes me Puck."

"Maybe he will need time to like me but I don't care, all I want is to be with you Kurt okay ?" He said hugging his boyfriend. Kurt let his head rest on Puck's shoulder.

"But I hate keeping secrets from him. We've never had secrets for each other since my mother died, it's been just the two of us and a complete trust."

"Then we'll tell him soon so he will see he can still trust you whatever your secret is okay ?" He insisted on the "we" to show Kurt that he was not alone even if the only thought of Burt Hummel sent shivers down Puck's spine.

"Okay, but I'll tell him because if you're there he'd be able to... I don't really know what but he's as protective as you so..." Kurt said. Puck was a bit relieved at Kurt's statement.

"As you wish Princess" Puck said hugging Kurt tightly.

"I'm really happy to meet your mother you know that right ?" Kurt asked smiling to Puck with a real smile this time.

" I know and you have no idea how much she likes you ! At first she thought I was with Santana and wasn't thrilled at all by the idea but she was relieved when I told her it was you." Puck said smiling.

He kissed Kurt deeply on the lips and Kurt kissed him back strongly. They spent the entire hour in the janitor's closet because none of them had class during first period. After half an hour of intense making-out Puck said.

"Don't you think we could... you know... do more things ?" Puck asked. He had no idea of how Kurt would react, had no idea of how far he had gone with his Warbler boyfriend. Kurt looked up at Puck blushing like mad.

"You mean like..." He couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

" I'm not talking 'bout having sex now but we could do things like dry-humping and things like that." He explained.

" I've never... I mean, with Blaine we haven't been together long enough to … do stuff like these and I don't really know how..." Kurt was redder than a tomato just talking about dry-humping, Puck hid a huge grin because he was proud to be the one who would initiate Kurt to the wonders of the sexual world.

"You don't need to be shy or anything, if you're not ready it's okay I can wait, I've never been with a boy before so it will be kinda new for me too." He tried to reassure his boyfriend.

"No, I think I'm ready for this kind of things, but just, we can't do it there, it's kind of gloomy." Kurt said looking disgusted at the surroundings.

"Maybe you're right ..." Puck granted. He really wanted to go farther with Kurt and really needed some kind of sex since he hadn't had sex since... well it seemed like a whole life time to him. He had never wanted to pressure Kurt into anything that's why he had waited this long.

"Thanks for waiting for me Puck." Kurt said taking Puck in his arms and kissing him deeply.

" I'd do anything for you Princess" Puck answered smiling.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I have bad news, i'm not sure i'll be able to update the story next week since i'm leaving. i hope i will, just in case i'll bring my laptop and if catch internet i'll update.**

**just in case, sorry if i can't.**

**Love you all !**

**=)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 :**

Kurt was sitting in his SUV, parked in front of his house. He had to ask his dad the permission to go to have dinner at Puck's tonight and had no idea how to do that. He didn't want to lie to his dad about it- he wouldn't tell the whole truth of course- but still he knew that his dad would know one day and didn't want to hurt him by betraying him. He got out of his car and entered the house.

"Kurt ?" His dad asked before he had stepped into the living room.

"Yes dad it's me" Kurt answered.

" I need to talk to you." What ? No it was Kurt who needed to talk to his dad. Kurt sighed for himself.

"mmm, okay... What do you want to talk about ?" Kurt inquired politely.

"Finn told me about Monday, why haven't you told me ?" Burt said frowning.

"Told you what ? What are you talking about dad ?" Kurt asked a bit lost.

" I'm talking about you being attacked by some brainless jock and Finn and the Puckerman kid saving you" Burt said. Oh that … Could Finn ever keep his mouth shut ?

"Oh that … It's not a big deal dad, he wasn't even attacking me, he just wanted to apologize." Kurt said half-honestly, because he knew that Karofsky wanted more from him than just forgiveness.

"Then why did you need to be saved ? Finn told me that this mohawk kid would have beaten the jock if hadn't been for you to prevent him from doing so."

"Well I guess Puck overreacted a little bit but it was nothing really." Kurt said.

"So this kid is able to beat the crap out of some jock for nothing ? And you trust him ?" Burt asked abruptly. Great, now his dad had one more reason to despise Puck.

"Dad ! He was trying to help me how can you blame him for that ? You'd have done the same thing if not more !" Kurt said outraged.

"Maybe I'd have but I'm your dad and it's my duty to protect you !"

"And he's my b... friend ! And he really cares about me that's why he did it !" Kurt answered.

" I really don't like the idea of you having such violent friends Kurt, but that's not my point. My point is, you should've told me that you had been bullied again Kurt." And now his dad was talking about trust, the second topic Kurt wanted to avoid at all costs.

"But it was not bullying, he was just apologizing for all the things he had done to me. Trust me dad I'd tell you if something happened." Kurt said.

"Okay kiddo I trust you." Burt sighed. "Wanna watch TV together tonight ?" He asked.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you if I could go have dinner at Mercedes' tonight, she invited me and we have barely no time to see each other these days so..."Kurt said embarrassed, he had had no other choice than lying at the sight of the conversation they had just had.

"No problem Kurt ! Say hi to Mercedes and her parents for me." Burt agreed.

"Thanks dad I'll tell them !" Kurt said before heading to his basement to get ready to meet Puck's mother.

Kurt had already an idea of how to dress perfectly for this occasion. He chose a black vest with a white shirt under it, a pair of black skinny jeans, he hoped they would please Puck as well as his mother, and black boots. He went to his vanity desk to check if his skin was still perfect. He was in one of his good days, his skin was not dry nor oily, it was just perfect. He took a glance at his watch, it was 6 and he was to be at Puck's at 6.20 so he grabbed his favorite Alexander Macqueen bag and climbed up the stairs to go. He gestured his father a goodbye before jumping into his SUV.

When he reached The Puckermans' house, Kurt felt tensed. He had never been introduced to a boyfriend's parents before and even if he had already met her he was scared of being judged. He stepped out of his car and before he could knock at the door Puck opened it with a wide smile on his face. He had made efforts to dress, and it was worth it. He wore a dark blue shirt and dark blue straight leg jeans which suited him very well.

"Hi Princess" Puck said smiling wider when he saw how Kurt was dressed.

"Hi you" Kurt said smiling back. Puck took Kurt's arm and dragged him to the kitchen where his mother was cooking kosher food. When she heard them entering the kitchen she turned to face them.

"Hi Kurt," he said with a gentle smile.

"Hello Mrs Puckerman, nice to meet you again." Kurt said.

"You can call me Rebecca" she said. Kurt was not very comfortable with calling adults by their first names but he would try anyway.

"Do you need some help for the cooking ?" Kurt asked politely.

"Oh thanks but I'm done with it, let's sit in the living room to talk." She said gesturing the door face to her. Puck's sister seemed not to be here, Kurt would have loved to meet her but it was not the best situation for that. Puck and Kurt sat on the couch while Puck's mother sat in the armchair face to them.

"Noah can you go in the kitchen to bring us drinks please ?" She asked her son.

"Mom, I don't want to leave Kurt alone while you ask him thousands of questions !" Puck said grabbing Kurt's hand to show that he was going nowhere.

"It's okay P... Noah, I can handle a few questions, that's kind of why I'm here for. Don't worry." He said, taking his hand out of Puck's. Puck glared at him and his mother before standing up and going to the kitchen.

"So Kurt, you're Noah's boyfriend right ?" Rebecca started with an easy question. Kurt nodded. He saw Puck watching and probably listening to them from the kitchen. "Is he good to you ? I mean I know him and he can be crude sometimes." She whispered the last part for Puck not to hear it.

"Yes he is, he's very protective and attentive to me." Kurt answered honestly. "You already know about what he did for me at school when there was some jock messing with me." Kurt added to prove his statement.

"Yes, you and Noah already told me about it, I have to say that I'm pretty impressed by that. Has this kid been messing with you again after that ?"

"Mom ! Maybe Kurt doesn't want to talk about hard stuff to you !" Puck shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt I didn't mean to embarrass you with my question." She said clearly embarrassed.

"No it's alright, I don't see why I would be embarrassed to talk about that" Kurt answered. Puck went back in the living room with a tray on which were three glasses. "Well, he came back to school yesterday after being expelled for one month. He didn't do me any harm, he even intended to apologize for what he had done to me." Kurt didn't tell her the whole story because it was kind of embarrassing.

"Why does he hate you so much ? You're the sweetest boy I've ever met." She said incredulous.

" I don't really know he might have some-"

"He's gay" Puck cut Kurt off "And he can't stand Kurt being so proud of what he is. Oh and he has the hots for Kurt !" Puck said. Kurt shot a death glare at his boyfriend. "What ?" Puck asked looking offended "It's true ! And it shows that other people want you, but you're mine" Puck said smiling proudly.

Kurt usually melted at his boyfriend's childishness but he didn't like the fact of all of this being told to his mother. Mrs Puckerman smiled at the attitude of the two boys.

"Noah you should maybe let Kurt talk." She said to her son. She might have seen that the bullying topic was not the best because she said. "So Kurt you're in Glee club with Noah ?"

"Yes m'am" Kurt answered.

"And he's the best but he's too shy to tell you." Puck added. Kurt blushed.

"Really ? Well Sarah and I will see you at sectionals next year" She said with a smile. "If Noah had told me that he was in glee club before we could have already seen you performing..." She added

"Mom we already talked about that !" Puck said annoyed.

"Alright. So Kurt what do you study at school ?" She asked.

"I study maths, biology, English, philosophy and French" He answered.

"French ? Isn't that a difficult language to learn ?" She inquired.

"It can appear like difficult but I really like it so it doesn't matter." Kurt answered, he didn't want to sound showy but it was the truth.

"He can almost speak French as good as he speaks English !" Puck said proudly.

"Really Kurt ? Can you tell me some French words ?" She asked curious. Kurt hesitated.

"Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer" He said with a perfect accent.

"Moi de même" Puck's mother answered. Kurt's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to answer. Apparently Puck had expected it since he was laughing at Kurt's expression.

"You speak French very well Kurt I'm impressed by your accent !" Kurt's mother answered at his lack of words.

"My mom's a French teacher" Puck informed Kurt.

After that, the dinner went well. They talked about a lot of different things. Kurt talked animatedly while Puck looked at him smiling and Puck's mother watched both of them with great affection. After they had eaten the dessert Puck asked.

"D'you wanna stay to watch a movie ?"

" I'd have loved to but my father's waiting for me and I really don't want him to stay awake late because if me." Kurt answered before grabbing his jacket.

"You're such a careful son Kurt" Puck's mother said.

"He had an heart attack a few months ago so I want him to go better." Kurt explained.

"Does he know about you two ?" She asked. Kurt wanted to avoid the question but here it was.

"Well, he doesn't know yet but I'm thinking if telling him soon." He answered vaguely.

"Alright, because I understand that you want to be secret at school but there's no secret to keep inside families." Kurt nodded, thinking exactly the same deep down.

"I'll go now, thank you for the dinner Mrs... Rebecca, it was delicious" Kurt greeted politely.

"Thank you Kurt, see you soon" Kurt smiled and turned to the door with Puck following him. Once they were outside Puck turned to Kurt.

"She's cool huh ?"

"Yeah she's great it was really nice" Kurt answered smiling. Puck put both hands on Kurt's waist and kissed him deeply.

"When will we have a long time just the two of us ?" Puck asked eagerly.

"Well on Saturday my Dad is going to some meeting for his shop, it usually takes the whole day, and Finn and Carole are visiting some of their family so ..." Kurt answered smiling.

"What ? You mean that we have whole Saturday long just the two of us at your house ?" Puck was smiling, eyes wide open in disbelief.

"If you're a good boy until then, yes" Kurt joked. Puck hugged him tightly before kissing him one last time. Then Kurt turned on his heels to go to his car.

"You look hot in those jeans" Puck shouted to him, Kurt blushed but didn't say anything, he wasn't used to that kind of mark of affection. He gestured Puck goodbye through the windscreen and went away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 :**

On Saturday morning Puck was sitting on his bed waiting for Kurt's signal. He was supposed to text him as soon as his dad left. He was impatient, they had never had so much time to spend together without anybody around. Puck's phoned buzzed.

_My dad left. Come over :)_

Puck smiled and answered.

_On my way._

He stood up and left his room. He told his mother that he was going to Kurt's and didn't know when he would be back. He walked to Kurt's house but when he was about to step into the alley he froze.

Burt's truck was parked into it. He ran discreetly towards the corner of the street and texted Kurt.

_Ur dad's there, what do I do ?_

He waited for the answer, shooting glance at the truck to check if it was still here. Kurt's answer arrived.

_I know he forgot something, wait for 5 min_

Puck sat down on the pavement waiting for the way to be clear.

_He's gone, you can come._

Puck didn't need to be told twice and jumped on his feet to enter Kurt's house.

"Hey Princess" He told his boyfriend who was waiting for him at the door.

"Hey you !" Kurt greeted, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck.

"Your dad won't be home until tonight right ?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"Yes don't worry he won't find you" Kurt said. He grabbed Puck's arm and led him to his basement.

When they were there Puck lifted Kurt in his arms and laid him softly on his bed.

"What are you doing ?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Holding you to your bed coz' you're the princess and I'm your knight in shinning armor." Puck explained grinning. Once Kurt was lying Puck took his boyfriend's shoes off and removed his. He leaned on Kurt to kiss him. He let himself fall gently on Kurt and felt his boyfriend's hands rubbing his back.

" I want you"Puck whispered in Kurt's ear. Their was lust in his voice and Kurt blushed.

" I want you too, but I don't really know what to do..." Kurt said embarrassed.

"Let me show you, you trust me right ?" Puck asked not to afraid the boy beneath him.

"I trust you" Kurt answered confident. Puck slowly moved his lips to Kurt's neck and kissed him softly. Kurt moaned under the touch on the sensitive spot. Puck grabbed the hem of Kurt's shirt to take it off. He then kissed his bare chest sending shivers throughout Kurt's body. Puck kissed Kurt on the lips before moving his hand slowly down Kurt's chest. When his hand reached Kurt's button jeans he opened them slowly.

"Ready ?" He asked, Kurt nodded quickly, his erection already visible through his jeans. Puck opened the zipper and entered softly Kurt's briefs. Kurt stopped his breath when Puck started rubbing his cock slowly. Puck squeezed it a little and Kurt moaned in pleasure. He moved under Puck to remove his shirt and hesitated to do the same. He looked at Puck in the eyes.

"Don't be shy Princess" Puck said kissing him on the lips. Kurt, more self-confident, made his way to Puck's briefs and blushed when he felt his boyfriend's cock. When he squeezed it Puck moaned and looked at Kurt with love in his eyes. After a moment of thrusting each other Kurt's body started to shake.

" I won't last" He said in a breath.

"Let yourself go" Puck answered. He thrust Kurt's cock harder until Kurt's body was shaking in spasms, he arched his back at the pleasure he felt throughout his body.

"Oh my... oh my... oh god !" Kurt almost shouted when he climaxed. Puck was in trance at the sight of his boyfriend in such a state. He had lost all control of himself, all his masks were gone. He was an incarnation of lust itself.

"Fuck !" Puck said when he felt his own orgasm coming. Kurt had almost stopped thrusting his cock but the sight was almost enough for him to come. Kurt thrust him a little more before Puck climaxed. "Fuck ! You're so … Fuck, fuck !" He shouted. His body relaxed and he let himself rest on Kurt's spent body. They stayed in this position for a few minutes trying to gather enough strength to move.

"Kurt you're so hot... I've never come so quickly" Puck said, he felt ashamed, his stamina was one of the things he was the most proud of and he had almost none with Kurt.

"Is that a compliment ?" Kurt asked smiling. Puck smiled in return.

"Yeah, you should've seen yourself you were all messed-up. I had never seen something that hot !" Puck said still amazed. "Did you like it ?" Puck asked already knowing the answer.

"It was like... heaven and with you … I had never felt so good in my whole life." Kurt answered like in haze. Puck smiled widely and kissed his boyfriend. "We should shower I feel all sticky."

"Oh let's stay a few more minutes like that it's so good" Puck said. They did so for a few minutes and Kurt started to wriggle under Puck to stand up. "What if I never let you go ? I could stay there forever with you and you'd be my princess prisoner" Puck challenged him smirking.

" I'm not against the idea but I think there would be some people to come to rescue me and I don't think you'd stand a chance against them." Kurt answered smiling.

" I could break their noses and tell them you're mine forever." Puck answered childishly.

" I don't think you'd have enough time to break my father's nose before he shoots you dead." Kurt stated. "And I'd feel bad if you'd died because of me so I think you should release me and let me shower."

Puck reluctantly knelt above Kurt to let him go to the bathroom. Puck was still amazed by what they had just done. This was like the best sex ever and they hadn't really had sex. He couldn't imagine what would having sex with Kurt look like. He laid on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend's return. He stood up and began to wander around Kurt's bedroom when he spotted a guitar handle behind a white armchair -Kurt's bedroom was really weird-. He walked to it, took it and sat on the bed to tune it. Kurt walked back in the room with hair wet and clean clothes.

" I didn't know you played the guitar" Puck told him curious.

" I don't, it was my mother's, she gave it to me when I was 6." Kurt answered looking at the instrument with tenderness.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Puck as he realized his intrusion in Kurt's private life. He was about to stand up and put the guitar back where he had taken it when Kurt stopped him.

"No I'd be happy to see you play on it. I'm sure my mother would have loved you" Kurt said sitting next to his boyfriend.

"D'you want me to learn you how to play something ?" Puck asked.

"Oh I don't know, my hands have always been too tiny to play anything right." Kurt said looking at his hands.

"They're big enough for this song" Puck said. He learned him how to play the first notes of I_magine_. When Kurt managed to make it sound right he said.

" I'm gonna shower, try to play it entirely it's not a hard song." Puck said before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower, using Kurt's shower products. There were a lot of them and Puck had to read what was written on each of them to find the shower gel and shampoo. When he was done he smelled like Kurt and he smiled at this thought. He stepped outside the shower and looked at the mess of his clothes on the carpet. His briefs were all dirty by his cum. He heard Kurt playing the guitar through the door and asked

"Can I borrow one of your boxer briefs ? Mine are all dirty."

He heard the guitar stop and opened the door to take the underwear Kurt was handing him. When Kurt looked at him he blushed. Puck hadn't bothered putting the towel on his waist so he was totally naked. Kurt turned his head as if he was ashamed.

"You can look you know, it's all yours" Puck said laughing at Kurt's reaction. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're so ..."

"Perfect ?" Puck guessed, smiling at Kurt's lack of words. He went closer to Kurt, kissed him and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. When he went back to sit on the bed next to Kurt still playing the guitar he told him

"John Lennon would be proud of you, you almost learned the entire song in what ? 20 minutes ?" Puck said smiling proudly.

" I can't find the good note for the "you may say I'm a dreamer" Kurt admitted. Puck went to kneel behind the guitar handle and took Kurt's hand to put his finger on the right note, he passed his other hand above Kurt's right shoulder to show him which string to play.

"What the hell's going on here ?" It was more a roar than a scream and they both turned their heads to the bottom of the staircase to find Burt Hummel with an infuriated and shocked expression.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Good news, I have internet here ! That means that i'll be able to update all week long. Yet I have a lot of things to do so i won't be able to update as often as i did the previous weeks.**

**Love you all; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !**

**=)**

**Chapter 25 :**

Puck automatically went away from Kurt to let some space between them.

"Puckerman, get the hell out of here now !" Burt yelled to the mohawk boy. Puck was standing up when Kurt said.

"No Puck stay here. Dad can I talk to you ?" Kurt looked strangely calm, he seemed to know how to behave in front of his enraged dad. Puck didn't know what to do, whether to stay and be here for Kurt or obey to Burt's order.

" I don't want him in my house !" Burt shouted at Kurt pointing at Puck.

"But I want him here and I'm the one who told him to come so if you want to yell at someone you yell at me let's go upstairs to talk okay ?" Kurt asked his voice still calm.

If Puck had been in this situation with his mother, his calm tone would have made her angrier but it seemed that Burt didn't work the same way.

"Alright" Burt agreed still looking at Puck with threatening look that froze Puck's blood. They climbed up the stairs leaving Puck alone in Kurt's room. They didn't close the door properly so he could hear everything they said.

"What is this Kurt ? You disobey me now ? I told you to stay away from him he's dangerous " Burt said in a disappointed tone.

"He's not dangerous ! Nor is he violent except with people who are mean to me ! Just like you dad" Kurt said. Puck didn't know what to think of the comparison but he knew that it was not going to please Kurt' dad.

" I already told you that it was normal for me to behave like that since I'm your father, this kid has nothing to do with you he's not even your friend what is he doing here ?" Burt stated angrily.

"Puck was just learning me how to play the guitar that's all as you've seen !" Kurt answered.

"Oh no he wasn't only learning you, I saw it, he was trying to molest you !"

"What ?" Kurt's question echoed with Puck's thought.

" I saw him, he was behind you with his hand on yours and a mischievous grin on his face ! I'm gonna rip his head off !" Burt said and Puck heard some move upstairs, he tried vainly to find somewhere to hide but it was useless.

"Stop dad ! He wasn't at all molesting me, I was all for it." Kurt sighed. The moves had stopped.

"What ? You mean that you let this Puckerman touch you ?" Burt asked bewildered.

" I mean that Noah's my boyfriend dad" Kurt admitted. Puck expected to hear the sound a gun or something.

"Who's this Noah ?" Burt asked sounding lost.

"Puck, his first name is Noah and he's my boyfriend." Kurt said again.

"What ? You have a boyfriend ? This mohawk kid is your boyfriend ? You're joking right ?" Burt asked. Puck felt bad for leaving Kurt alone with his dad during such a conversation but Kurt had already told him that he didn't want Puck to take part in it so he waited.

" I'm not joking dad, that's true and he's not forcing me into it or anything if that's what you think." Kurt added.

"You're telling me that the kid who bullied you for your entire life and went to juvie for the stupidest of things is your boyfriend ?" Burt still sounded skeptical.

"Yes dad, but he's changed, he doesn't fight anymore and has good grades now." Kurt defended his boyfriend.

"Are you out of your mind Kurt ? I thought I had raised you better than that !" Puck couldn't stand it any longer, he didn't like how Burt Hummel was talking to his boyfriend and knew that Kurt was fragile and could burst into tears at any seconds. He climbed up the stairs and found them just behind the door.

"Mr Hummel, I … don't take it all on Kurt it's both of us fault." Puck tried to explain.

"Oh no it's not ! It's your fault ! You put some crazy ideas inside of my son's brain to make him feel like he needs you just to play with him !" Burt accused.

"It's not fair dad ! I wanted Puck as much as he wanted me and he's not playing with me at all !" Kurt shouted outraged.

"Really ? So how do you call the fact that he beat the crap out of the jock who just wanted to apologize ?" Burt asked.

" I had no idea that he wanted to apologize, I just knew that he had cornered Kurt and didn't want him to get hurt again." Puck tried to defend himself. There was a tear running down Kurt's face and he had to fight a urge to hug him tightly. In front of Burt Hummel he had not a chance to do that and end this day alive.

"You really have violence issue boy ! Kurt I don't want you to be with this boy and that's my final word." Burt said in a definitive tone.

"But dad that's not fair, I love him !" Kurt shouted before lifting his hand to his mouth.

All three of them looked as shocked. Kurt had never said it and as much as Puck loved him he had never said it either.

"You what ?" Burt asked with wide eyes.

"I love him dad and you can't do anything to it !" Kurt said, Burt looked at Puck who had still a shocked expression on his face.

"You see what you put inside my son's head ! Kurt is a fragile boy and you play with him like a toy !" Burt accused.

" I'd never play with him, I like him far too much for that. I swear. I've never been as good to someone as I am to him." He would have said that he loved him too to reassure Kurt who seemed more than shaken, but two love declaration in a argument were too much to handle.

Burt looked at him as if he had been judging him.

"Get out of here, I need to talk to my son" He said he a calmer tone.

Puck looked at Kurt to see if he agreed but his boyfriend was too shaken to look at anyone so he looked at Burt one last time before storming out of the Hudmel's house.

Once outside his anger exploded, all of this was unfair, he was so good to Kurt, he loved him so much and took care of him like no one. He sat down beside the door frame. He didn't cry because he never cried but he felt so misjudged. He had done a lot of crap in his life, he admitted it but now it was over and being judged upon them was more than he could handle. The door opened and Kurt stepped out, his eyes scanning the street.

" I'm here Kurt" Puck said weakly. Kurt looked down to see him.

" I'm so sorry Puck, I … I didn't know he would be back and I ..." Kurt burst into tears. Puck took his hand to make him sit next to him. He hugged him tightly to comfort him.

" I know, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Ssh" Puck said softly.

"But all... all those things he said about you playing with me and brainwashing me, it was so unfair, I can't believe he said that." Kurt said sobbing.

"Yes it was, but at first, and even second sight I don't inspire complete trust don't you think ?" Puck joked smiling at his boyfriend. Kurt smiled back.

"Yes but you're so much than that, and no one knows that. It's unfair."

"You know that, and that's the most important thing to me. You should go back inside with your dad he might get worried." Puck said softly.

"You're right but I don't wanna leave you." Kurt said hugging his boyfriend tighter.

"I'm gonna be fine don't worry, now go before he begins looking for you." Kurt nodded, stood up and looked down at Puck with tears still on his cheeks. Puck stood up and hugged him one last time

"You know that I love too right ?" He told him. Kurt broke the hug and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really ?"

"Of course I do ! I didn't dare to tell you because I waited for some special occasion or something but, well... This is kind of a special occasion, your dad knows !" Puck said smiling.

" I'd rather not but thank you Puck, I never expected you to love me." Kurt said grateful.

"Hey I'm the one who's been wooing you remember ? 'course I love you !" He kissed Kurt quickly on the lips before gesturing him to go inside. Puck watched him as he did and saw him disappear inside the living room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 :**

When he entered his house again Kurt sighed. It was too much to handle for less than an hour. Kurt had hoped he would have time to get a speech ready for when he'd tell his dad about Puck. But it had all collapsed in one second. Everything was so perfect before his dad appeared. He had felt like in heaven for an hour or so. And now it was gone. His dad would never trust him again and he would never leave him alone with Noah.

"He really seems to care about you." Burt's voice said. He was sitting in an armchair not far from the door, and of course, the door had stayed open during the whole conversation.

"Of course he does, I wouldn't be with him if he didn't !" Kurt replied angrily. Burt sighed.

"Look Kurt, I don't really like this boy, I know his past and he's not the kind of guy you should choose to love."

"First, you don't choose to love, it happens and there's nothing you can do, second, all those things about his past are over, he has stopped them and knows that I wouldn't forgive him if he messed up again !" Kurt was almost shouting, his dad's judgment was so unfair.

"Calm down Kurt I just want to talk to you, I don't mean to upset you."

"It's too late for that, it was too late at the minute you said that Puck was playing with me and brainwashing me ! You don't even know him how can you say such things ?" Kurt asked tears filling his eyes.

"Listen Kurt I just meant to protect by saying that I know this kind of guys and they're not good for you but-"

"Apparently you don't because Puck's nothing like that !" Kurt cut his father.

"Let me finish my sentence Kurt please. I thought Puck was one of these guys, and I still believe he is. But he seems to really care about you and the way he was comforting you showed that he really likes you." Burt finished. " I still am far from being fond of him, don't get me wrong, but I think that he's not a real bad thing for you." Burt said. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"So that means that you don't mind us being together ?" He asked in disbelief.

" I don't know yet, but I'd really have thought that you'd tell me when you'd have another boyfriend, I feel a little bit betrayed I admit." Burt said honestly.

" I really wanted to tell you dad but you were always despising him, even when he was helping me you found something against him, I really didn't know how to tell it to you without you being mad at me." Kurt explained sitting down next to his father.

" I'm not mad at you I'm just a little bit disappointed. There's still something bothering me about all that Kurt. I remember Finn saying that this Puckerman was the one to make his girlfriend pregnant.

"That's true" Kurt nodded, he knew where this conversation was going.

"Then he's not … he's not gay right ?" Burt asked uncertain.

"Well, that's why, at first, I didn't want to be with him. I really thought that he was playing with me, just like you did. But then, he showed me that he liked me for real. He's not the kind of guy to fight to have someone if he doesn't care about them. He even introduced me to his mother to show how he cared about me." Kurt said with a small smile.

"But you're not answering to my question Kurt."

"He' quite confused about all that, he hasn't been with a girl since we were together. All he knows is that he likes me and wants to be with me."

"It all seems confused but it doesn't seem easy of a thing to deal with. So you said he introduced you to his mother ?" Burt asked interested. It was weird, his dad had never been comfortable with the gay conversations, even when he was with Blaine.

"Yes I went to have dinner a their place a few days ago" Kurt realized what he was saying and added "When I told you I was going to Mercedes' … I am sorry dad but if I had told I was going to his place you'd have never let me go. And Puck seemed so happy to introduce us." Kurt admitted. Burt nodded in understanding.

"And how did his mother react at the news of his son dating a boy ?" Burt inquired.

"She was relieved I was none of the girls he had dated before" Kurt said smiling "We had a really nice moment, and she's a French teacher so we spoke French at some moment it was great" Kurt added.

" I'm glad Kurt. I still don't like the fact that you see him behind my back so I expect you to tell me when you see him okay ? And no more sneaking into the house when you're alone." Burt said severely.

"Okay dad, I will I promise. Dad can you not tell Finn ? I'm not sure that Puck's ready to face all the things I had to go through, that's why no one knows at school."

"So you expect me no to tell my step-son such a thing ?" Burt asked skeptically.

"Yes please, all Finn knows is that Puck and I are friends and that would already be too much to know for people at school."

"Kurt, I'm obliged to tell Carole, she's my wife, but I'll tell her not to tell Finn and I'm sure she'll understand your reasons." Burt stated.

"I hope she will..." Kurt answered.

As soon as the conversation ended, Kurt went down to his basement to call Puck.

"Hi Princess !" Puck said, he sounded better than earlier.

"Hi you, I jut talked to my dad." Kurt began.

"Did it go better ?" Puck inquired.

"Much better, he doesn't like you but he heard us when we were at the doorstep and he said that you really seem to care about me. I think he accepts us Puck" Kurt said smiling.

"Are you serious ? I mean he seemed like miles away from accepting you being with a jerk like me"

"You're not a jerk Puck !" Kurt protested.

"You're right, a jerk wouldn't have made you feel the way you felt this morning in your bed." Kurt could hear the smirk on Puck' face through his voice.

" I should maybe try with a jerk to make sure of it..." Kurt teased.

"Are you serious Princess ? I heard that jerks were quite bad at bed, a stud like me on the other side, you're one hundred percent sure it will be amazing." Puck answered.

"So I should try with another stud just like you to prove you right" Kurt said grinning.

"No way they'd be too happy to show you and you're mine like forever so you just have to believe me." Puck answered defensively. Kurt loved the way Puck was jealous, he smiled.

" I need to go" Kurt said " See you tomorrow ?" He asked hopefully.

" I can't tomorrow I got stuff to do, but I'll make it up to you on Monday, like in a nice way" Puck said in a husky voice.

" I'll wait for it then, you'll have to be great !" Kurt teased.

"And don't forget that I'll check under your bed if you're not hiding one or two studs like me for when I'm not there" Puck said in a half-serious tone.

" I'll find somewhere else to hide them then" Kurt joked "Bye Puck"

"Bye Princess."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 :**

On Sunday morning when Puck got up he had thought the whole thing through. There was no way it wouldn't work. He took his mobile and sent some texts, all of them receiving positive answers. Of course. He went downstairs to find his mother and sister having breakfast.

"Hi mom !" He said smiling.

"Noah ! I want to meet Kurt !" Sarah ordered him.

"mmm … Okay, next time he comes I'll make sure that you're here too so you can meet him" Puck agreed "But you know he's my age and won't play with you" Puck added for his sister not to be disappointed.

"Mom told me about him he seems so cool !" She said eagerly.

"He is ! I'll tell him to come over next week if you want" Puck smiled at his sister. He was pretty sure they would get along immediately. He had a nice breakfast with his family, this day began really well.

Puck went back to his room he sent another couple of texts before storming outside. He walked for a little while before seeing the house he was looking for at the end of a little street. He went on the front porch, put on his best charming smile and knocked at the door. A tall woman with blond hair opened the door.

"Hi Anne." Puck said to the woman.

"Hi Noah, it's been a long time since you last came here." She answered smiling.

"Yes I have been quite busy. I came to see David, is he there ?" Puck asked politely.

"Let me call him." The woman disappeared into a small staircase before shouting a loud "David !" on the stairs. "He should be there in a minute, I need to take care of Max d'you mind if I leave you there ?" She asked worried

"No, of course no, go take care of your baby boy." Puck answered still smiling. Anne smiled back before turning on her heels when she heard the baby crying. Puck waited before seeing Karofsky appearing at the door.

"Puckerman what d'you want ?" Karofsky asked frowning.

" I came to talk to you" Puck answered

" I don't wanna talk to you, leave me the fuck alone" Karofsky answered looking around if there were witnesses.

" I'm not gonna beat you up, I don't wanna go back to juvie for a jerk like you. I just wanna talk to you about Kurt." At the name of his boyfriend Karofsky looked more interested, it was disgusting.

"What with him ?" He asked.

"Let's walk and I'll tell you." Puck said, gesturing the street. Karofsky looked at Puck suspiciously but followed him. They walked for a little while before Karofsky could not handle more.

"So what about Hummel ?" Karofsky asked.

"First his name is Kurt, not Hummel okay ?" Puck established rules as they came to his mind.

"Alright, what about Kurt ?" Karofsky asked. His boyfriend's first name sounded terrible in Karofsky's mouth but he knew he could make him do anything as long as they were talking about Kurt.

" I know you're gay Karofsky" Puck said, just to see the jock's reaction. He was having real fun. Karofsky froze on his tracks and looked around again.

" I'm not gay !" He whispered outraged.

"Stop denying I know you are and I know you kissed Kurt" Puck answered.

" I didn't... How d'you know that ?" Karofsky asked taken aback.

"None of your business, just so you know I really don't like it. I'd like to punch you right now for that." Puck said. It was true, the memory of Kurt's face when he had admitted the kiss to Puck, the disgust and shame he had seen in his eyes were enough for him to send Karofsky to the hospital.

Karofsky looked around for some witnesses or help. Puck had been right, the jock was badly scared of him.

" I'm not gonna beat you up now I told you I won't go back to juvie for your ass." Puck stated. "So you need to stop harassing Kurt sexually coz' he doesn't want you." Puck said in a serious tone, it wasn't even threatening, much to Puck's surprise. Karofsky snorted.

" I don't want Hummel" He tried to make a disgusted face but couldn't manage it properly.

"It's Kurt, I told you" Puck said in a threatening tone. "And yes you want him that's why you apologized to him under the bleachers. But you have to find someone else to harass coz' Kurt's got a boyfriend okay ?" Karofsky's eyes widened against his will.

" I don't believe you nobody wants him" He said madly curious but not daring to ask who is it.

" I do." Puck answered loudly to make sure he had heard it properly.

He looked at Karofsky's face to see the change in his expression, he knew it would be priceless. He had wanted to make Karofsky jealous of him for so long. Karofsky's eyes opened even more if possible.

"You're not his type he wouldn't want to be with you" Karofsky tried to convince himself as well as Puck.

"Really ? So tell me who made me these" He lifted his shirt to let appear scratches on his back and hickeys on his chest. Karosky watched it bewildered, he was almost drooling at the sight of the scratches, as if imagining Kurt doing them. Puck quickly put his shirt back again. When Karofsky recovered his spirits he clenched his fists.

" I still don't believe you any girl could've made it to you" Karofsky tried again.

"Sure but I don't see how I would've known about the kiss and the apologizing. I don't wanna prove you I'm with Kurt coz' you already know it's true. I just want you to stop harassing him coz' seriously, it ruins the mood to have bruises when we're in bed." Puck said acting frustrated.

" I fuckin' do whatever to I want to him Puckerman !" Karofsky was losing patience.

"No you don't. I do and it's pretty cool by the way." Puck said with a dreamy smile. Karofsky was about to punch him when a voice came from a dark alley on their right.

" I wouldn't do that." Karofsky turned his head, there were three guys whom two of them were bigger than him. They walked to them.

"Hi John ! Ben, Steve." Puck greeted them. Karofsky looked at them with fear in his eyes. "Oh I forgot to introduce you, guys, this is David Karofsky, he lives there," Puck said pointing the little house. "David, they are friends I met in juvie."

"He's the one who messes up with your boyfriend Puck ?" John asked.

"Yep ! But I think it's in the past, isn't it Dave ?" Karofsky was looking from the three boys to his house, clearly imagining them coming to take him. "You should answer David because I may not want to go back to juvie, them on the other side they don't care about it." Puck said in a calm tone.

" I won't mess up with Kurt again" Karofsky said looking at Ben, he was the biggest of the three.

"And you'll think of someone else's ass when you'll jerk off" Puck ordered.

"What ?" Karofsky asked blushing. But it was not a cute blush like Kurt's, it was just gross.

"Say it" Puck said. He was gloating.

" I won't picture Hum... Kurt's ass when I jerk off." Karofsky repeated lowly.

"Fine so we're okay ? Don't even try to apologize to Kurt again he doesn't give a fuck about you and stay away from him. If you don't Ben will come to visit you with great pleasure, isn't it Ben ?" Puck asked looking at the biggest guy.

"Sure" he answered.

"Alright, alright, I won't mess with Kurt again." Karofsky said, he looked at the four of them before backtracking towards his house, not daring turning his head away from them. When he rushed into his house Puck turned to face his friends.

"Thanks guys it was pretty cool." Puck said.

"No big deal boy, we told you we'd protect you whether inside or outside juvie." Steve said. They were not much older than Puck but had always called him boy. "Besides, I hate when jerks like him mess up with weaker than them" He added.

"We gotta go Puck, you tell us if there's any more problem with your little boyfriend and we'll rip the head off of this guy okay ?" John said.

"Will do, thanks again guys." They walked away in the opposite direction as he did. He took his phone out and called Kurt.

"Hi Puck !" Kurt said in a cheerfully tone.

"Hey Princess. I'm done with what I had to do, I have so much to tell you, can you come over ?"

"Yeah of course ! What do you want to talk about ?" Kurt inquired.

"Don't worry you'll love it, I'll be home in fifteen minutes" Puck said.

"Okay I'll be on my way see you"

"See you." Puck hang up smiling. Everything had gone as planned. Karofsky had given up on Kurt and wouldn't tell about them. He hadn't asked him to but he knew the guy and he would be too afraid to tell anything.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 :**

Puck went back home to wait for Kurt. When he saw his sister in the living room he told her.

"Sarah, Kurt is gonna come over this morning" His sister smiled.

"Great ! I'll be able to show him my room and everything !" Puck didn't mention that Kurt had already slept in her bed because she would freak-out.

"Yeah, but first I'll need to talk to him so you'll need to leave us alone for a while okay ?" Puck explained. He'd have loved to have Kurt only for himself but knew that he would love his sister.

There was a knock on the door, Puck ran to open it.

"Hi Princess !" He said when he saw Kurt smiling on the doorstep.

"You call him Princess ? He's a boy you know ?" Sarah asked, she had ran along with her brother to see Kurt.

"Yes but he's MY Princess so you don't call him this way" Puck warned.

" I'm there you know ?" Kurt said smiling at the two who were fighting in front of him

"Hi Kurt I'm Sarah !" She said smiling too.

"Hi Sarah !" Kurt answered

"Sarah can you leave us alone for a while as I told you ?" Puck asked before grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to his room. He sat Kurt on his bed and smiled at him.

"mmm... You're a bit scary with this smile you know ? What is it ?" Kurt asked suspiciously. Puck waited to increase Kurt's tension.

" I got rid of Karofsky" He smiled proudly. Kurt's eyes widened but not in a positive way.

"You did what ? I told you not to do anything Puck !" He looked outraged.

"Hey I'm here you see ? Not in juvie, nor in a hospital. I didn't even have to touch him."

"Can you please tell me what this is about ? I can't understand anything" Kurt said with a small bitchy tone.

"You remember that I went through a lot of crap in juvie ?" Kurt nodded. "After one week there, there were three guys who took pity on me and decided to protect me, they were quite big so no one messed with them so I spent my whole time with them and we became kind of friends. When Karofsky cornered you last week I realized that he was going too far so I decided to stop all this."

He made a quick pause during which Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh no ! Don't tell me that you asked your friends to kill him or something ?" Kurt sounded serious.

"What ? No ! There was no need to kill him, I went to his house to talk to him. I was all nice and polite, I told him that he had to stop messing up with you, that he had to stop harassing you because you were mine. I had expected that he'd be jealous and when he started to clench his fists John, Ben and Steve arrived to tell him to stop. Oh you should've seen his face it was priceless !" Puck said laughing at the memory.

"And that's all ? I mean he said okay and left ?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"Yep, I told him to stop harassing you and to stop jerking off picturing your ass" Kurt blushed and made a disgusted face "Oh you should've seen his face when I told him to repeat it !" Puck couldn't stop laughing. A little smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"So it's over ? Karofsky will stop harassing me from now on ?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yep Princess, I saved you for good this time." Puck smiled at his boyfriend.

"Well, I think that it deserves a reward..." Kurt said in a husky voice. Puck's smile widened.

"Like what ?" He asked curious.

"Well … In fairy tales when the knight saves the princess she gives him a kiss..." Kurt said, Puck pouted a little. "But fairy tales are made for children so I think they soften it and in reality the knight gets much more." Kurt ended his sentence. Puck smiled widely at his boyfriend while he passed one leg on each side of his lap to be above him. Puck began to be very aroused when the door opened.

"Ewww ! It's not time for hugging ! I want to show you my room Kurt !" Sarah said. Puck was about to shout a his sister to fuck off when Kurt put one finger on his lips to silent him.

" I'll be back in less than ten minutes." Kurt promised. Puck pouted but let him go. He waited Kurt fifteen minutes but knew that what was coming was worth waiting a little. When the door opened again, Kurt had an apologetic face

" I'm sorry I made you wait but your sister's great !" Kurt explained.

Puck opened his mouth to answer something but forgot it straightaway when Kurt went in front if him and knelt down.

"Wh... What are you doing ?" He asked, aroused at the simple sight of Kurt in that position. Kurt looked at him right in the eyes and said.

"Making it up to you, a Knight should never have to wait for his Princess" Kurt smiled.

"You don't have to do that if you don't feel like" Puck hadn't finished his sentenced that Kurt was already opening his pants zipper. "No, Kurt look at me, you don't have to do that I'm serious" He wanted it like mad but didn't want Kurt to feel obliged to do that if he didn't want to. Kurt looked at him in the eyes.

"What if I want to ?" Kurt asked before looking down again. Puck couldn't answer anything. Kurt seemed to want to prove something but Puck couldn't think straight since Kurt was already grabbing his cock. "You're that hard just knowing what I'm gonna do ?" Kurt asked bewildered. "No one's ever given you a blowjob before ?"

"Yes I already had blowjobs but … the only thought that you are gonna make me one is like … wow !" Puck said his cheeks burning.

Kurt smiled proudly and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before going down again. He licked the top of Puck's cock as if to taste it, he then took a deep breath before putting the head of the cock in his mouth. He licked it and thrust it deeper in his mouth. Puck was about to explode, it wasn't as professional as the ones he had already had, but it was certainly the best ever. He let his back fall on the bed not to see Kurt because he knew he wouldn't last more than five minutes if he saw him. And his stamina had already suffered the day before, he didn't want to look like a child in front of Kurt. Kurt had thrust his cock almost entirely in his mouth and licked it hard. Puck wanted to rub Kurt's hair but didn't want to bother him. He felt like never. It was Kurt and he was kneeling in front of him giving him head. When Kurt lifted his hand to grab Puck's cock, Puck could not hold on no more

" I'm gonna come" He told his boyfriend. Kurt didn't remove his cock from his mouth. "Kurt, I'm gonna come" He said holding on as much as he could. Kurt didn't move and Puck couldn't hold on no more. His body shook in pleasure and he felt warm shivers throughout his body. "Kurt I … oh fuck ! Fuck !" He tried not to shout but could not stay silent while he felt like this. Kurt was still working, waiting for him to go down from his orgasm. Puck closed his eyes. He needed to calm down but when he heard a gulp he sat up straightaway a watched Kurt bewildered.

"Did you just … ?" He asked. Kurt nodded smiling. "But you... I …I mean no one ever swallowed me ..." He couldn't believe it, Kurt Hummel just gave him head, and swallowed.

"Everything has a first time don't you think ?" He asked standing up to sit next to his boyfriend.

"That was so hot, it was the best blowjob ever !" Puck said still amazed.

"Really ? You liked it ? I didn't really know how to do ..." Kurt said unsure.

"You did it fuckin' perfectly Princess !" He kissed Kurt on the lips and tasted himself. " I love so much."

" I love you too" Kurt answered smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: nothing really exciting happened in this chapter but i thought it would be nice to have a cute little chapter in the middle of everything.**

**Hope you enjoyed it !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 :**

One week later, Kurt was going out of the locker room of the swimming pool. He had his towel on his shoulder and when he found Mercedes, joined her.

"Your bathing suit is amazing Kurt !" Mercedes told him with an appreciative gaze.

"Thank cedes I bought it online because you can't find it in Lima, of course." He said rolling his eyes at the thought. He could've dressed up so much better if he had lived in New York or Paris.

He took a step towards the pool before hearing Mercedes shouting.

"oh my god Kurt what is that ?" Kurt turned on his heels looking for something unusual but he saw nothing. Mercedes was staring at him with shocked eyes.

"What is it Mercedes is my bathing suit torn ?" He asked panicking at the only thought of it. He tried to look at the back of it but could not.

"It's not your bathing suit Kurt ! What's on your back ? There are scratches and purple marks ! Has Karofsky's been messing with you again ? I thought he had stopped ! I'm gonna cut this sick bastard !

She looked infuriated. Kurt realized what she was talking about and felt stupid. No, more than stupid. He hadn't even thought about it before agreeing to go swimming.

"Calm down Mercedes, it's not Karofsky !" He said sighing.

"So what is it ?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"It's eczema... I use to have some at summer-time." He lied.

"That's not eczema Kurt. I perfectly know eczema and it doesn't appear without scratching and there's no way you could scratch you there as flexible as you are." She said still suspicious. Kurt felt taken aback. He had been caught lying to her and now there was no way he could avoid the interrogatory coming. " Kurt tell what's going on with Karofsky "

"There's nothing going on with Karofsky I swear he stopped at the beginning of the week. It's … someone else." He hadn't found any lie she could have believed in so he gave up.

"What ? You mean someone else as someone else has been messing with you ?"

"No one's been messing with me Mercedes. Stop seeing bullying everywhere." Kurt sighed.

"But what could explain... Oh !" She realized opening wide eyes. Kurt knew she had understood but asked, just in case.

"What ?"

"Who is it Kurt ?" She asked suspicious. "Please don't tell me it's Blaine because, as much as I love the boy, long-distance relationship is a really bad idea and you would only end up hurt." She said with concern.

"Does this look like a long-distance relationship ?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes pointing at his back. "I can't tell you Mercedes, I'm sorry but this is a secret." He knew she wouldn't give up so easily but it was worth trying, wasn't it ?

"What if I guess by myself ? If I tell you the right name you just have to nod."

" I won't nod, I can't tell anyone." He sighed again.

"Finn ?" She asked, Kurt didn't look at her and dived in the pool.

They spent a nice afternoon. They went from swimming, tanning and talking.

" I swear I can have a solo for next sectionals, there's no way Rachel will have all solos three years in a row !" She said around 4pm.

" I agree with you, Mr Schue just can't give her a solo it would be favoritism and-"

"Puckerman !" Mercedes shouted. Kurt turned his head to look for his boyfriend but he was nowhere to be seen, he turned back to Mercedes who was smirking.

"What ?" He asked. He didn't understand what was happening.

" I knew it ! The hell I knew it !" Mercedes stated cheerfully.

"What did you know ?" Kurt asked.

"Puckerman made you those scratches and hickeys ! I can't believe it ! Seriously Kurt What were you thinking about ?" Kurt felt trapped. There was no escape, his behavior at his boyfriend's name had betrayed him.

" I'm sorry Mercedes but it's none of your business okay ?" He tried.

"Finn had told me there was something off between you two ! I didn't believe him, but now, it seems so obvious !" She stated;

"There's nothing obvious !" Kurt protested, they tried so bad to stay secret !

"For me yes. Like when he was looking for you so badly, I really thought he was mad at you, but it was at Karofsky right ?" She asked. Damn when she acted like Sherlock Holmes Kurt wanted to smack her behind the head. Her eyes widened and Kurt was dreading what she had just realized.

"Oh and when he sang that Bob Dylan song ! That was for you wasn't it ? I should've guessed it ! You didn't want to dance on it with me while everyone did !" Kurt was blushing more and more at her words.

"Yes Mercedes it was for me. Look, I really love you and I praise your detective skills but please don't tell anyone. Puck's not ready to come-out yet." He begged her.

"So he's really gay ?" She asked.

"Well he doesn't really know... he knows he likes me and being with me-"

"And doing hot stuff with you as I can see" She said pointing Kurt's back. Kurt blushed.

"Yes, that too..." He admitted. Because it was more than true, all along the week they had locked themselves in the janitor closet and Kurt couldn't see them as gloomy anymore.

"But how did happen ? I mean, you've been hating each other for so long !" Mercedes asked.

"We never hated each other, we were just … different, we're still different." Kurt tried to explain. "And how did it happen … Well it's a long story you know." He said, having no idea of where to begin.

"Just tell me the essential I need some gossips, there are none in summer... But don't worry I'll keep for myself." She added, noticing Kurt's look at the word "gossip".

"Okay. You remember Kate's party after prom ? I had no idea how I got back home. In fact the guy I was making-out with wasn't really the kind of guy you want them to have a crush on you. Puck saw us outside and he was somewhat trying to take advantage on me so he shoved him away and took me home since I was not in state of driving." Kurt began.

"Oh ! The sick bastard is lucky not to be here I'd rip his head off ! So Puckerman had already a little crush on you ?" She asked smirking.

"No, not yet, he was just trying to help me. Then, you remember the date I had with the guy I met in the parking lot ?"

"The one Puckerman tried to spoil ? Of course I remember, I was disappointed you didn't see the guy more..."

"Well Puck didn't try to spoil my date, the guy was the one I made-out with at the party and Puck recognized him that's why he tried to throw him away. But of course, as stubborn as I am I went on a date with this guy the day after."

"Oh my god Kurt I just remember you had a swollen eye the day after your date and I didn't make the link with your date I'm so sorry !" She looked ashamed

"You couldn't guess." He reassures her. "So the guy tried the same as at the party and when I didn't want he beat me up." She looked sorry for him "Hey don't worry it's a story that ends well. So after he beat me up I went to Puck's house since he was the only one to know. He cleaned me up and let me sleep in his sister's room." He made a pause and she looked at him expectantly. "The day after Karofsky shoved me in the locker and Puck noticed it so he decided to protect me. And then we got closer and a few days later, he was high and kissed me." Kurt shortened the story.

"He kissed you out of nowhere ?" She asked bewildered.

"Totally, I thought he was playing with me or something. He didn't talk to me or look at me for a while. One day Jack, the guy from the party, was waiting for me at my car after school."

"That's creepy !"she stated.

"Yes it was, he tried to attack me and Puck came out of nowhere and beat him up before he ran away." He didn't give her the details of the attack he was still ashamed of it.

"Wow, superman comes to save you !" She said smiling. Kurt smiled back at her.

"That night he came to my house and we slept together." She opened wide eyes "Not this way Mercedes ! We just slept."

"You're no fun !" She stated. "Wait, why did he sang this apologetic song to you ? Did he do something bad to you ?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not really but I tried to dodge him at that time because I thought I was doing something bad so I let him think that he did for him to run away. But he came back with that song..."

"Oh that's so cute ! He might be really fond of you to do cheesy things like this" She said smiling.

"He seems to be, he even introduced me to his mother." He said proudly.

"Really ? How did she react ?" She asked curious.

"To what he told me she was just happy I wasn't Santana" He laughed and she laughed along with him.

"I'm so happy for you Kurt." She said hugging him. "You know that I'll have to threaten him to cut him if he hurts you ?" She asked seriously.

" I think there's no need to do that, I hurt him more than he ever hurt me." Kurt stated.

"Oh my god Kurt you're in love, aren't you ?" She asked

" I think it is none of your business" He said but gave her a wide smile that clearly said yes.

"So who knows about you two ?" She asked.

"Puck's mom, his sister, my dad, Carole and you." He listed.

"Your dad knows ? Did he react well ? Because I remember he wasn't really fond of you being with Blaine, and Puck is kind of the antagonist of Blaine." She asked.

"Well, he caught us in my room" She looked at him with shocked eyes. "We weren't doing anything ! At least not anymore, he was teaching me how to play guitar when my dad entered. He was like infuriated and I think he would have killed Puck if I hadn't stopped him from doing so."

" I really like your father there's no way someone could hurt you and go away with it with him by your side."

" I'd have liked him to be less protective that day, he told awful things to Puck. Now he's not okay, but kind of used to the idea so it's okay." Kurt ended. "You don't tell anyone Mercedes, it's really important for us. I don't want to receive a congrats text from Tina tonight like for Blaine." He warned her.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise !"

After Kurt returned to the locker room he took his mobile out of his bag to text Puck.

_Mercedes knows about us._

He put his pants on before receiving the answer.

_How did she know ?_

Kurt answered quickly.

_Scratches, hickeys, bathing suit..._

Kurt finished dressing up and his phone buzzed again.

_Shit, i'm sorry._

_It's not your fault and she won't tell anyone don't worry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're getting very close to the end, the story will end around chapter 32.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks a lot for the reviews !**

**=)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 :**

Puck was in his room when his phone rang. It was Mercedes calling. He took the call and couldn't even say a word before she spoke.

"Puckerman ?" She said sharply.

"mmm Yes it's my name." He had always been a little intimidated by the black diva.

"You've been doing stuff with my boy" She stated, it was not a question.

"Technically he's my boy now" He answered smiling.

"Don't play smart with me Puckerman, he'll always be my boy. Just so you know, I'll cut you if dare hurting him !" She threatened

"So I'm glad I have no intention in hurting him" He answered honestly.

"You better not." She said. "Thank you for making him happy." With that she hang up.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting on his bed observing Kurt lying on the bed, eyes closed. He had come over for the day since no one was home.<p>

"Kurt are you okay ?" He asked worried. The boy opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of you" Kurt answered.

"You know, I'm right in front of you, you don't have to close your eyes to picture how perfect I am."

" I was thinking... I think I'm ready." Kurt said calmly.

"Have you been spliffin' while I was downstairs or something ? You look high and I don't understand a word you say." Puck inquired.

" I think I'm ready Puck" He insisted. Suddenly the words hit Puck.

"When you say ready, you mean like ready to..." He didn't finish his sentence. Kurt nodded. He sat up and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm ready for you. You never dared asking me if I was, and I'm glad you didn't, but the more I think about it, the more I want to do it with you." Puck looked at Kurt amazed.

"You're serious ? You really mean-"

"I mean like open your nightstand drawer and take out the lube and condoms hidden in it" Puck blushed, he had them in his drawer since he started dating Kurt but he had no idea that Kurt knew about them. He opened it and took them out.

"You're sure ?" he inquired uncertain.

"You want it as much as I want it Puck." Puck wasn't sure of that since he was dreaming about it like every night since they started dating.

Kurt kissed Puck on the lips before removing his shirt to let his pale chest appear. Puck did the same and when done he took Kurt in his arms and lay him on the bed. He kissed him deeply before undoing his belt and opening his zipper. Kurt let him do and smiled lovingly at him. When they were both naked Puck felt shy for the first time in his life. He had never done it before and looking documentation on the internet wasn't the same as practicing it. He took a pillow and placed it cautiously under Kurt's hips.

"You trust me right ?" Puck asked, he was really afraid of hurting Kurt.

" I trust you more than anyone, I wouldn't let you do this if I didn't." Puck felt reassured.

He took the lube and put a small amount of it on his fingers, he spread it to warm it. When he was done he kissed Kurt again while approaching his hand from Kurt's tight hole. He didn't removed his eyes from Kurt's as he circled around it. He took one finger and thrust it very slowly in Kurt's tightness. Kurt's eyes widened a little at the feel he didn't look hurt. He thrust it deeper, kissing Kurt at the same time. When he had thrust the first finger in and out several times he kissed Kurt again while he put his second finger in the tiny hole. Kurt tightened a little but let it go, he still didn't feel hurt.

When three fingers had been in and out several times, Kurt whispered

" I think I'm ready" he said, he was already hard and either was Puck.

"Sure ? Did it hurt you ?" Puck inquired.

"Not really, it was just weird, I'd tell you if it hurt." Puck nodded and took a condom.

" I've been tested for HIV last month but if you want I can ..."

" I trust you if you say you've been tested" Kurt said removing the condom from Puck's hand.

And here it was. The moment he dreaded and craved for at the same time. Kurt was looking at him trustfully, he needed to be confident. He leaned back on Kurt and kissed him deeply his hands rubbing his chest. He looked at Kurt in the eyes while he moved forward. He thrust the tip of his cock in Kurt's tightness and watched Kurt carefully for some sign of pain. Kurt's mouth opened when he thrust deeper

"Are you okay ?" Puck asked worried.

"Yeah, go on, it's just weird, not real pain." He said. Puck thrust deeper again and his whole cock was into Kurt. "You're so big" Kurt said in a breath. The boy adjusted his position and made a high-pitched sound. "There" he whispered, and Puck understood he had found the spot.

"You're so tight" He said when a wave of pleasure crossed his body. He thrust backward and forward, trying to find the spot again and knew he had found it when Kurt moaned.

"You can go faster" Kurt said his eyes closed in pleasure. Puck kissed him deeply when he increased his pace. Kurt was so tight that he knew he would not last long. Kurt moaned several times.

" I love you" Puck said when he felt he was not far from climaxing.

"Love you too" Kurt said " I … I think I'm gonna come" He said when his body started to shake.

Puck was glad because he could not handle a lot more. He thrust faster and Kurt arched his back as he came. "Oh my god, oh my god !" He screamed as Puck felt shivers in his whole body.

"Oh Fuck... Kurt, fuck !" He shouted. He felt his cum filling Kurt and collapsed on his boyfriend's spent body.

They stayed this way for a few minutes before Puck recovered enough strength to go out of Kurt.

"That was amazing, I didn't think I'd come on my first time" Kurt said still in haze.

" I can't believe we really did that." Puck had never thought sex could be so amazing. He had already had good sex but this beat everything he had had before. "D'you feel hurt ?" He asked concerned.

"Not really. I'll feel that you were here until tomorrow but I like the thought." Kurt answered smiling. Puck smiled back and kissed him deeply.

"Now you're entirely mine." Puck smiled

"So you are" Kurt answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short cute chapter i hope you enjoyed it.**

**there will only be two or three chapters before the end of the story, i hope you'll enjoy them.**

**Love you all, thanks for reviewing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 :**

Burt was sitting in the living room watching TV. Kurt had been in vacation for one month and a half but he still had Glee Club to get ready for some competition next year. He should be home in fifteen minutes so Burt was waiting.

He hadn't had a nice time with his son since he started dating the Puckerman kid and he intended to catch up with it tonight.

There was a knock at the door. Burt stood up to open the door. There was a boy waiting behind.

"Hi Mr Hummel, my name's Jack I'm one of Kurt's gleemates, is he there ?" The boy asked politely.

"Not yet, but if you're here I guess he won't be long now. Come in" He invited him.

The boy was well-mannered and nice clothed, he was just Kurt's type. Burt thought that he would probably have a better influence than the Puckerman kid but Kurt was stubborn and "in love" so there was no way he could reason him. He had been the same at his age.

"So you're in glee club with Kurt ?" Burt asked politely.

"Yes I joined the school at the end of the year and the glee club gave me a great welcome." The boy explained. "Kurt has been particularly nice to me" Burt could only smile at that statement, it was so Kurt-like to help a new kid to feel good in an environment.

"And the other members of the glee club were good to you too ?" Burt inquired, more to make the conversation than to actually know.

"Yes, I mean, most of them. The mohawk boy doesn't like me very much it might be because I'm new." He answered.

"does he give you hard time ?" Burt was now interested.

"Well, he looks quite possessive with Kurt. Kurt told me they are boyfriends so I can understand when he doesn't like me to talk to Kurt. But still, I'm not even gay, and as much as I think Kurt is great I'd never steal him away from Puck. But I think that Puck doesn't think this way since he doesn't bother showing that he despises in front of the others." Jack answered. Burt snorted.

"I think I'll need to have a talk with him about it. This boy has had violence issues in the past." Burt told him.

"It's obvious that he has violence issues but I don't want you to get into trouble with him for me Mr Hummel. As much as I appreciate your concern I think it's something I need to get over with by myself." When he heard that statement Burt couldn't help but thinking it was Kurt talking all dressed up to appear like someone else. He had heard Kurt telling him the same thing almost word for word.

" I'll still have a word with him, but I won't tell him you told me if you don't want me to." Burt said.

"Well, I don't see any objection in that. I'm sorry Mr Hummel but I'd like to rehearse the song before Kurt gets there, is there somewhere I could sing without bothering you ?" Burt would have liked to talk a little more with the kid but didn't want to annoy him.

"You can rehearse into Kurt's room, it's the white door just there he said pointing at a door behind him.

"Thank you really much Mr Hummel" The boy said before going down to Kurt's basement.

Kurt parked his car in front of his house. He took his bag and got off his car. Glee club had been nice and the little making-out session with Puck after had been even more. He entered his house to find his dad on the couch.

"Hi dad." He said. His father looked at him and said.

"You've been long. How was glee club ?"

"It was fine dad, we've chosen one of the songs we'll practice at sectionals."

"That's good Kurt." His dad said. "There's a new kid in glee club right ?" He asked. Kurt looked at him curiously.

"mmm Yes but we don't consider him as the new kid now." He said.

"He's waiting for you to rehearse a song in your room." Burt said.

"Really ? We didn't plan that but okay." Kurt made a move to go to his room.

" I talked a bit to him he's really nice" His father said before Kurt could reach his door.

"Yes he is."

"And what you did to make him feel welcome in the club was really nice too" Burt said. Kurt watched his father with wide eyes. He and Finn had been the ones telling him that he should not sing a ballad with Sam for his own reputation and now he was saying that it was nice ? Maybe he had forgotten what had happened and Kurt was not going to be the one reminding his dad of that. Things had been going perfectly for the last few weeks and Kurt didn't want to spoil all that by having an argument with his dad.

"Thanks dad." Kurt answered.

"Tonight we watch TV together ?" Burt asked hopeful. Kurt knew he hadn't spent a lot of time with his father since he started dating Puck. He had nothing planned for the night so he agreed.

"Yeah dad, sure. As long as I can choose the program." Kurt answered. Burt paused as if to think about it even though Kurt already knew he would agree. Burt could never say no to his only son.

"You've got yourself a deal son, as long as you don't oblige me to watch some random fashion show because everytime you start talking about stuff I don't understand a word about it." The statement made Kurt smile at his father.

"Alright then."

"Thanks son. Now go, your friend's waiting for you." Burt told him. Kurt took hold of the door knob, entered his room and closed the door behind him.

When Kurt left Puck took a cigaret out of his pack and intended to light it up. Puck fumbled in his bag to find his lighter. He touched something cold and hard and didn't know what it was. He took it out of his bag to see what it was. It was an I-phone. Kurt's I-phone, it must have slipped in his bag while they were making-out in Kurt's car.

Great, he just had to walk to Kurt's house, a half-an-hour walk to give it back to him. He took his headphones out and plugged them into Kurt's phone to listen to his music. He walked at the rhythm of Franz Ferdinand's songs.

It was a warm summer day, everything went great for him. He had an amazing boyfriend, very few people knew it but he intended to come-out with Kurt at school when it would start again. He had yet to talk to Kurt about that. He had no idea if his boyfriend would agree. Puck knew that he was more than ready to handle being seen as gay. He was ready to handle everything to be seen with Kurt. He wanted to walk with Kurt with pride because he was the best thing that ever happened to him. Santana had stopped trying to get him and had joked about him being gay. Kurt and Puck had laughed about it later that day. Kurt got along so well with his little sister that Puck was almost jealous. He helped her with her homework and played with her. He was perfect.

When he reached the front porch of the Hudmel's house Puck knocked at the door. He hoped that Kurt would open since he was still not at ease with Burt Hummel.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't with him that day and Burt Hummel opened the door.

"Hi Mr Hummel, Kurt's forgotten his phone at school I came to give it back to him." Puck explained quickly.

"Hi Puckerman, come in." Burt said gesturing him to enter. "Kurt's rehearsing with a friend on some song." When Puck was inside the living room Burt added. "Sit down so that we'll talk a little before you go give him his mobile."

"Sure sir." Puck said even though the situation was kind of awkward.

"Kurt came back late from glee club today." Burt started " I assume he was with you"

Puck swallowed hard. Of course Kurt was with him, they had been making-out like mad in Kurt's car.

"Yes we were together" he answered shortly, Burt Hummel didn't need to know all the details.

" I have been informed that you've not been behaving very well at school." Burt stated. It startled Puck, was Burt going to scold at him or something ?

"You already knew about that when I started dating Kurt." Puck answered a little defensively. " I'm sorry Mr Hummel but who did you say Kurt was rehearsing with ?" Puck asked to deflect the conversation and see his boyfriend.

"The new glee kid" Burt answered. As Puck raised an eyebrow Burt added. "I think his name was Jack."

Puck's blood froze. He couldn't think straight. He stood up and ran towards Kurt's door.

"What are you-"

"Call 911 !" Puck shouted before storming down to the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm being like the person you hate the most on earth for leaving this chapter there, I just could not resolve myself to not settle a little cliffhanger at this point of the story.**

**there will be two more chapters before the very end of the story.**

**Love you all, i hope you'll forgive me anyway...**

**=D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Kurt took hold of the door knob, entered his room and closed the door behind him.

He went down the stairs and dropped his bag down his bed when he heard a noise behind him.

When he opened his eyes again he directly noticed something was off. His hands were tied and he had a bound on his mouth preventing him from screaming. Turning his head he found Jack sitting beside the bed looking at him.

"You finally woke up ?" He asked smiling. Kurt tried to shout something at him but simply couldn't. He wriggled to get rid of his ties when he realized he was only wearing his boxer briefs.

Kurt panicked he started screaming in the piece of cloth that almost gagged him. He started struggling to escape the psycho in front of him and what he intended to do.

"Hey calm down there's no way you could escape Kurt, stop struggling you'll hurt your wrists." Jack told him almost affectionately.

Kurt shot him a death glare before struggling even more and trying to kick Jack with his free feet. Jack stood up calmly, went to the stereo to put the music at maximum volume before going back to the bed and putting his hands on Kurt's legs to make them stop moving. He then hopped on the bed and put one leg on each side of Kurt's lap.

"You can't escape me Kurt. I thought I had already made it clear but you don't seem to understand. You're mine since you first danced with me at that party." Kurt tried to shout something back but couldn't. "Oh you wanna say something ?" Jack took the bound off of Kurt's mouth.

" I'll never be yours you damn psycho ! Release me !" Kurt shouted. "Help ! Dad !" But the music volume was too loud nobody could hear him.

"You wanted me that night Kurt. If the fuckin' mohawk guy hadn't been there we'd have been together ever since." Jack said leaning closer to Kurt, Kurt turned his head to one side not to face Jack.

"Well, guess what ? I've been with him ever since and I haven't thought about you even once since the last time you acted like the psycho you are." This sentence earned Kurt a punch in the jaw.

"You're with him just because you have no other option he's nothing like you. Even your father thinks I'd be better for you than him."

"If we'd be so perfect together why do you need to tie me up ?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Because you don't realize it yet." Jack said leaning to kiss a disgusted Kurt on the lips. He started rubbing his hands on Kurt's chest.

"Why do you even do that to me ? I've never done anything to you I don't deserve all that." Kurt said desperately because he had an idea of what was going to happen.

"Since the first time I saw you, dancing like you danced, I knew you were to be mine. I tried to reason you, to make you see the truth but you rejected me. Now here we are, I'm not that happy to do that this way but you'd never wanna do it otherwise so I have no choice."

" I'm not doing anything with you !" Kurt shouted.

"It will be worse for you if you don't want it but I'll do it anyway Kurt. Just let yourself enjoy it."

"I'll never enjoy anything coming from you don't you understand ? You really should stop it now I don't think you want to taste my dad's gun." Jack laughed at Kurt's statement.

"Your innocence is adorable Kurt. I'll be gone far before you dad finds you here." Jack said so self-confident that it scared Kurt but far from showing Kurt kept a cold tone.

"You'll have my dad and Puck after you, I think they're the last two persons on earth you want them to be after you."

"Oh so you don't want me to do anything to you to spare me from your dad and your boyfriend ? Thanks a lot Kurt." Jack said sarcastically. "Even though I'd love to talk with you for hours, I came here to achieve some task and I've been craving for it for so long I can't wait." Jack whispered in Kurt's ear before kissing him again.

Yet, when Kurt didn't answer the kiss Jack punched him again making his nose bleed.

"You freak !" Kurt shouted. Jack smiled and licked Kurt's blood.

"You'll learn to like it." He said. "Tell me Kurt, have you already had sex with Puckerman or did you keep your virginity for me ?" Jack asked curiously.

"You sick bastard !" Kurt sneered at him.

"So you kept it for me ? That's cute Kurt I appreciate the gesture." Jack assumed smiling.

"You wish !" Kurt said sharply. Jack's eyes darkened.

"So you lost it for this asshole ? Fine, either you kept it for me and I'd have been kind enough to prepare you, or you had let the bastard fuck you and you'd be punished. So there won't be any preparation for you little slut." Jack told him matter-of-factly.

He was starting unbuttoning his jeans when two hands grabbed the back of his shirt and sent him on the floor with great violence. Kurt hadn't seen Puck coming, he watched as he kicked Jack in the stomach with a fury Kurt had never seen on Puck's features.

"How the fuck dare you coming to Kurt's house, talking to his dad before fuckin' attackin' him alone in his room !" He said the words in rhythm with his kicks.

When Burt went down the stairs he had a gun in his hand. Even Kurt had no idea his dad had one and, even though he was against firearms he was really grateful to his dad for owning one right now. When he saw what was happening Burt ran to Puck and pulled him off of Jack.

"Let me kill this bastard !" Puck ordered trying to go back beating Jack.

"Let me take care of him and go see Kurt." Burt instructed him, pointing his gun at Jack who was already trying to flee.

"Oh fuck Kurt are you okay ?" Puck told him when he was near him. He was already working on the ties.

" I … Yes I … I think I'm okay." Kurt said. Kurt couldn't find the words to say what he was feeling. He didn't even know how he was feeling. He felt empty, drained of all strength. He couldn't even manage to cry or shout. Puck seemed to have noticed it since he didn't ask anything more, he just took Kurt in his arms and hugged him. It was not a tight hug and Kurt guessed Puck feared to hurt him.

When the police arrived, two minutes later, they directly handcuffed Jack before leading him in one of the cars.

"We need take you to the hospital boy." One of the police officer told Kurt. Knowing that he was not hurt Kurt shook his head still unable to speak.

"Kurt you need to go the hospital, we'll come with you don't worry." Burt told him. Kurt finally agreed, still holding Puck's hand. They hopped in the ambulance and went to the hospital where Kurt was checked. The nurses cleaned up his face and wrists but didn't find any other physical damages.

When Kurt had to answer the questions the police asked, he found himself still unable to say a word . It was weird since when Kurt had faced Jack he had no problem shouting at him, but now he just couldn't say a word.

However Puck talked for him, explaining what had happened in the past. At first, Burt was infuriated against Puck, saying that he should have told him, that he was an irresponsible little brat. Kurt wanted to defend Puck, to tell his dad that he was the one to blame but the words never reached his tongue, so he just stood up and grabbed Puck's arm to show his dad that he was the one to blame.

A few hours later Burt was apologizing to Puck, and thanking him for having been there to save Kurt. He allowed Puck to sleep with Kurt that night to be there for him.

Kurt noticed that his dad was feeling awfully guilty for letting Jack enter his room and for all the good things he had been thinking of Jack. Once home, Kurt hugged his dad tightly to show him that he'd never blame him and that there was nothing to feel guilty about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i know it's a short chapter considering all that happens but i couldn't manage to make it any longer so i hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32 :**

"Do they know ?" Puck almost jumped in his seat at the hearing of Kurt's voice. Kurt had barely said a few words since the attack a week ago.

"Yes they know. I mean no one told them but they heard the news and know that something happened to you so ..." Puck explained.

" I don't want to see them Puck. They will look at me as poor defenseless victim. And that's what I am but I don't want to see anyone looking at me this way anymore." Kurt said.

"You're not a poor defenseless victim Princess, you tried to fight, you never gave up. You did everything you could." Puck reassured the boy. After the attack, when Kurt couldn't speak at all the cops had tried to retrace what had happened, they didn't find much except the bottle of ether Jack had used to make Kurt fall asleep and they knew he had fought since his wrists were all bleeding as had tried to escape so hard.

"And they know you, they know you don't want to be treated as a victim don't worry." Puck added.

They were on their way to school for a glee club rehearsal. At first, Kurt didn't want to go but Puck had convinced him to. The gleeks had prepared a special number for Kurt. "You won't have to sing if you don't want to." Puck parked Kurt's car in the almost empty parking lot. Kurt didn't move so Puck stayed there watching him.

"Do they... Do they know what Jack wanted to do to me ?" He asked, in a weak and shaking voice.

"In the news they told what the charges against him were, in which are sexual assault and attempted rape but they don't know anything else. Well, except Mercedes and Finn but they won't tell anyone." Puck explained feeling bad for his boyfriend.

"Attempted rape ? They... They told it in the news ?" Kurt's voice was shaking and tears ran down his cheeks. Puck leaned on him to hug him tightly.

"Ssh, you have nothing to be afraid of, Jack's gone for good and you have no need to feel ashamed or anything" They hugged each other for a few minutes.

When Kurt's sobs spaced Puck smiled "You remember when you agreed on dating me ? We were just here in this position."

"No. I was on the driver's seat and you on the passenger's. But yes I remember, I had been an ass to you, I dodged you and everything and you still wanted to be with me. I still don't understand why." Kurt said uncertain.

" I think that I had already noticed that you were the most amazing person in the world so I wouldn't let you dodge me so easily." Puck answered smiling.

"Thank you Puck, you've done so much for me" Kurt said, hugging him tighter.

"Because you deserve it so much Princess." Puck answered. "We should go, they're probably waiting for us."

"There's one positive thing in all this, my dad trusts you now." Kurt said.

"Well I'd rather him hating me if it could erase all that happened." Puck admitted.

" I know." Kurt said. He broke the hug and grabbed his bag. "Let's go now."

They got out of the car and walked through the parking lot towards the school entrance. They made their way through the empty corridors to reach the choir room.

When they entered the choir room everyone looked at them with wide eyes. Puck didn't understand what was happening, he followed their eyes to see that they were fixed on something between them.

He looked down to see their hands joined. He looked at Kurt who had made the same movement.

"You are ..." Santana didn't finish her sentence.

"Well I think there's no need to hide anymore now." Puck smiled at Kurt.

" I guess." Kurt said. He smiled shyly and they went to sit down with the others still looking at them bewildered.

"Okay guys !" Mr Schue said to break the silence. " I think there's a little surprise for Kurt today, so guys, when you want."

Puck released Kurt's hand and stood up with the others to face him. Kurt looked at them with wide eyes. Except for Puck's song, no one had ever sung a song for him. Puck started with the first verse.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you._

_Find out what we're made of_

_What we're called to help our friends in need._

_The whole glee club joined for the chorus._

_You can count on me like one two three._

_I'll be there, and I know when I need it _

_I can count on you like four three two_

_and you'll be there, cause that's what friends_

_are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh._

_Finn sang the second chorus._

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you._

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will remind you._

_Find out what we're made of_

_What we are called to help our friends in need_

The whole glee club sang the chorus again, they were all moving and dancing together.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
><em>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

Puck sang this sentence alone and he knew Kurt perfectly knew what he meant.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<em>

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Mr Schue clapped his hands while Kurt stood up to hug and thank his friends. He was smiling wider than during the whole previous week.

"Thanks a lot guys, I know you mean it and it means a lot to me." Kurt told them.

Puck went behind the boy and hugged him tightly hands on his boyfriend's chest. There was no need to hide so he wanted to show he was his boyfriend with pride.

At the end of glee practice they went back to Kurt's car. There had been a lot of questions from the whole glee club except Mercedes who already knew the whole story. The got in the car and Puck started the ignition. Before he started driving he turned to Kurt.

" I was thinking about something." Puck started. Kurt looked at him expectantly. "Well, it's been a while since I first started to think about it but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"What is it ?" Kurt asked when Puck seemed to hesitate.

"What about coming out as a couple when school starts again ? The whole glee club already knows. I know you didn't want me to come out but I'd really love to."

"If you're sure then I'd be more than glad to show everyone we're boyfriends." Kurt said smiling. When he didn't want them to come out it was because he thought that Puck would change his mind about his sexuality or about him, but now, after all they had been through he knew his boyfriend would never change his mind and loved him.

"We'll fuckin' melt everyone's faces when they'll see us !" Puck exclaimed smiling like a child who just saw Santa Claus.

"Charming." Kurt stated smiling tenderly at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we are, very last chapter !**

**I hope you liked it. I had trouble with the song as you saw but i hope it didn't ruin everything.**

**I've really enjoyed sharing this story with you all. At first i had only written it for myself and never thought i'd publish it.**

**Thanks to all of those who followed it or reviewed it.**

**Love you all,**

**Ant.**

**=D**


End file.
